Mis Motivos Returns
by Miruru
Summary: ¡5º CHAP UP! Porque nos deslumbró con su historia, porque nos conmovió con su tragedia, porque nos hizo reír. Itachi vuelve a dar guerra y el que sufre las consecuencias es su psicólogo. ¡Han vuelto Mis Motivos!
1. Psicólogo, me han dicho que no salgo

**_Summary: _Porque nos deslumbró con su historia, porque nos conmovió con su tragedia, porque nos hizo reír. Itachi vuelve a dar guerra y el que sufre las consecuencias es su psicólogo. ¡Han vuelto mis motivos!.¡El Bestseller más exitoso de fanfiction! (Itachi// Mentira!!)**

**Disclaimer – Lo sabe pero ha hecho oídos sordos... Los personajes de la serie no le pertenecen, bueno Psi-chan y Sudy sí... y alguno más... (Mira a Miru) Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, eh? ¬¬**

**Miruru// Yo haré lo que me de la gana ¬¬**

**Advertencias:::: Este fanfic puede spoilear la trama de la serie dependiendo de por donde la llevas. Avisados quedáis. Además este fanfic, puede (debe XD), provocar risas incontrolables, se aconseja no beber ni comer mientras se lee. No me hago responsable de pantallas con pegotes de pastel o teclados inutilizados por bebidas derramadas xDD.**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son aclaraciones o acciones. Las cosas entre / son las intervenciones del psicólogo. Las cosas entre "" y en cursiva son palabras dichas en el pasado, es decir todas las conversaciones.**

**MIS MOTIVOS RETURNS**

**Capítulo Uno - Psicólogo, me han dicho que no salgo.**

(Estaba el psicólogo andando tranquilamente por la calle después de salir con su sesión con el psicólogo (El pobre quedó traumatizado después de lo de Itachi) Sudy iba en la mochila del psicólogo evitando a los periodistas que intentaban sacarle fotos y entrevistarla. De repente el psicólogo se ve aducido y sin comerlo ni beberlo se encuentra dentro de su consulta y delante de él...)

Hola Psi-chan (sonrisa triunfal)

//¡AGH!.¡Es Itachi-san! (Cara de horror)//

(Lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados) ¿Qué manera es esta de saludarme? (llora) pensaba que éramos amigos...

// .¿A-amigos? P-pero si solo hice de psicólogo que es mi trabajo... ¿Y para que vino esta vez? (suspira y se sienta resignado)//

A ver te cuento Psi-chan (se sienta en la silla y se acomoda) Yo estuve desestabilizado, como tú podrás recordar (el Psicólogo afirma con cara de como iba a olvidarlo...) y claro después de analizar mi vida pues me curé y me marché felizmente de aquí.

// .¿Qué se curó? (sorprendido) Si no pudimos hacer nada por su causa... //

(Ignorándolo)Claro y curado como estaba decidí que podía volver a mi cueva con mi organización y seguir haciendo mi papel... Pero es que... (se le saltan las lágrimas) ¡Es que no salgo en la serie! (llora y saca un pañuelo con un Nemo bordado)

// Hombre Itachi-san... tiene que pensar que usted no es el protagonista... Sino la serie se llamaría Itachi//

(Pone morros) Pues buena audiencia que tendría... Bueno el caso es que claro después de mucho pensarlo llegué a la conclusión que podía ser que el autor tuviese alguna deficiencia mental que le impidiese ver mi potencial y decidí analizar la serie en busca del error que ha hecho que mi carrera se vaya al traste... (cara seria) Primero tenemos al niño que tiene un demonio en su interior que hace que se te ericen los pelos de la planta del pie.

// .¿Se refiere al niño que le pegaba patadas en la entrepierna cuando pedía dinero para las discotecas con Shisui?//

Oh veo que se acuerda de mi caso (sonrisa) Bueno el caso es que se ve que el niño tiene nombre, se llama Naruto... que también dices, el nombre tiene un trasfondo un tanto comestible... Pues el hombre, no contento con ponerle Naruto, va y hace que el pobre niño no tenga familia... Y entonces mis dudas salieron a flote porque dices... vale, pero hasta que nació el niño este tenía familia ¡o al menos una madre! Porque sino ya me dirás como nació el pobre.

// Hombre claro, eso es de lógica... ¿Descubrió algo sobre el asunto?//

Pues no, la familia del niño desaparece, el niño se encuentra solo, le sellan ese demonio tan mono en su estómago y todos felices menos el niño (suspira) Encima la gente se pasaba con el niño y en vez de volverse un psicópata se convierte en un niño gritón... (gota por parte de Itachi) Creo que ese hombre no entiende de la vida... Si a mi me hiciesen eso me los cargaría a todos (cara de psicópata)

// (Con Sudy en su cabeza y miedo) Bueno ¿y a parte de eso que más descubrió?//

Después estaba mi hermano...

//(Interrumpe) ¿Aquel que se cayó de pequeño y se quedó un poco atontado?... como era... S-S... //

Si hablo de Peter (el psicólogo al escuchar el nombre asiente en señal de recordar y se lo apunta en un papel) claro que el caso de Peter ya lo conocía en gran parte pero descubrí que a parte de seguir igual de tonto, se había vuelto un antisocial (cara de no entender porqué) Así que cuando descubrí aquel hecho me fui para hacerle una visita y me lo encontré en la puerta de casa.

"_Hola S-s-... __(cara de esfuerzo) Sasuke"_

"_¿Quién eres?" _Me contestó con cara de no entender nada

"_Soy Papá Noel... ¿no ves las nubes rojas?"_Dije con ganas de broma

"_¿Papa Noel? (cara de emoción)"_

"_¿Porqué nunca pillas mis bromas Peter? si son buenísimas... (llora)"_

"_¿Entonces no eres Papá Noel? (cara de decepción)"_

"_No (ojos entrecerrados)"_

"_Ah vale que susto pensé que al final no eras Papá Noel... ¿Qué me has traído de regalo? (sonrisa)"_

Claro al recordar lo que cargaba su estupidez decidí marcharme porque vi que el chico seguía igual de alelado a veces. Cuando llevaba un trozo andado le escuché gritar un: _"Itachi te mataré" _y comprobé con seguridad que el chico seguía igual de lento...

//.¿Se ha vuelto a encontrar con su hermano más veces?//

Bueno sí, pero eso te lo explicaré más adelante ahora seguiré con lo que le iba diciendo de la serie. Pues la serie comienza con tres chicos como protagonistas principales y su maestro... pero antes de todo eso, ahí ya decían que el sello del Kyuubi estaba debilitándose y yo me emocioné porque pensaba que iba a salir ya... Y no fue así (cara de decepción) Hasta el maldito tomo dieciséis no me sacaron (llora) ¿Tú te lo puedes creer Psi-chan?

// (se saca a Sudy y se la pone) Bueno puede que lo estuviesen reservando para hacer una gran aparición... //

Bueno en cierto modo si que fue así, porque cuando salí yo todo cobró más emoción y toda la cosa... Pero claro, salgo y yo me iba a llevar al niño con el demonio para así llevarme el protagonismo a mi casa. ¡Pues no me dejaron! Salió el pesado de mi hermano y el maestro del rubio y claro yo tuve que hacerme el amigable y no me pude llevar el foco del protagonismo para mí (se seca otra vez las lágrimas con el pañuelo de Nemo) Después y antes de eso lo único que aparece de mí es mi nombre.

// Aquel que le pusieron debido a un estornudo¿cierto?//

Sí... así que como comprenderá no estoy muy orgulloso (afirma pensativamente) El caso es que leyendo me encuentro con una frase que dijo Orochimaru que me dejó muy contento. Hago un paréntesis porque por si no recuerda Orochimaru era el de la organización al que le daban bajadas de tensión y que se desplomaba en las luchas. Pues Kabuto le decía que con mi cuerpo hubiese tenido mucho poder y Orochimaru le decía que yo era demasiado fuerte para él. Lo primero es que si quiere hacer cosas raras con tíos que coja y se vaya a una casa de citas pero a mí que me deje en paz (pone cara de desagrado)

Lo segundo que pensé fue en la frase en si... después de pensarlo llegué a una gran conclusión

// .¿Y esta conclusión cual era? (cara de interés)//

Orochimaru es un malo maloso, era uno de los sannin, Kakashi decía una vez que no podría derrotarlo en sueños... Así pues... si tan poderoso era y yo era superior... ¡Yo era dios! (Cara de emoción) Claro que enseguida llegué a la conclusión que si yo era dios, entonces el boss de la organización era aún más dios. Porque sino vaya tontería estar bajo las órdenes de alguien que es más débil que yo...

// Claro... algo de sentido tiene (ve la cara de Itachi que le parece decir¿Solo algo?, Sudy) Quiero decir mucho sentido, tiene mucho sentido... //

Bueno así que yo pensé, cuando la próxima vez vaya a por el demonio y a por el foco de la fama de la serie pues nadie me podrá parar los pies. Además si me venía el tío de pelo blanco pervertido pues podía ganarlo en poder ya que tendría un poder similar al de Orochimaru y yo era superior (gafas de sol, pose de chico Martini)

// .¿Y consiguió hacerse con el muchacho//

No (cara de decepción, gota) el autor se chutó o algo y se veía que entre Nemo y yo no podíamos hacer nada así que salimos por patas. Eso fue en el tomo diecisiete... (suspira) Yo, contento a pesar de todo, pensaba que ahora que ya había salido pues el tío este me haría salir más, así que me preparé carteles para promocionarme, me arreglé el pelo y pensé en cambiar mi túnica de vestuario para enseñar algo de piel que eso siempre da más enganche para convertirte en alguien famoso... Pero los tomos fueron pasando y fueron pasando y yo seguía sin salir. Mi instinto asesino salía a flote más que nunca hasta el punto que en la organización se quejaban de mí.

// .¿Se quejaban? (Sudy) ¿en qué sentido?//

Es que claro me enfadaba porque no salía, me hice un retrato robot del hombre en cuestión que hacía que no saliese en la serie y desde la otra punta de la cueva me ponía a jugar a los dardos. Claro que puedes pensar que jugar a los dardos puede ser inofensivo pero al jugar de punta a punta los demás pasaban inocentemente sin pensar que habría nada por el trayecto y...

//.¿No me diga que mató a algún compañero? (Tono de regañar) Itachi-san ¿cuando se quitará esa manía?//

No los maté (cara de que te pensabas) lo que Sasori, como es de madera, pues se les quedaron clavados en la cara y claro al retirarlos se les quedaron los agujeros de los dardos en la cara. (Sudy & psicólogo) A pesar que yo le decía a Sasori que si le preguntaban algo podía decir que habían sido las termitas que ya pasaban factura, éste igualmente se enfadó y como consecuencia me prohibió primero jugar a los dardos a distancia, después jugar a su Play y después me obligó a restaurarle la cara... Ahí fue cuando aprendí a hacer bricolaje...

//Pero eso está muy bien Itachi-san (animado) Así ahora ya sabe hacer otra cosa más, eso es fantástico ¿no?//

Bueno depende como lo mire... Después también se quejaban porque con tanto tiempo libre pues me ponía a adornar la cueva para darle algo de vida y claro Deidara se pensaba que la quería superar con su arte y me prohibió decorar la cueva porque decía que tenía los derechos de autor.

// Así que dos de sus compañeros se quejaron... ¿Y entonces como se entretenía?//

Pues después de aquello pensé en ponerle algo de luz a la cueva, unos foquitos, algunas luces de neón o algo... Pero el jefe vino a quejarse, me dijo que si no me cansaría nunca de intentarlo y me prohibió instalar los focos (suspiro)

// .¿A qué se refería su jefe con que si nunca se cansaría de intentarlo? (cara de no entender)//

Es que yo tengo mucho tiempo libre, y como consecuencia de tener demasiado tiempo libre pues puedo pensar mucho y claro después de un tiempo ahí pensando comienzas a pensar cosas que en condiciones normales ni te plantearías. Como por ejemplo, el misterio de la cara de mi boss, si recuerda parece que el hombre tiene algún pacto extraño con las sombras, porque siempre está sombreado y un día que estaba yo aburrido ideé un plan con el que pensé verle la cara por fin al boss.

// .¿Qué fue lo que hizo? (el psicólogo empieza a tener miedo)//

A ver yo cogí y me escondí detrás de una estalactita iba armado y esperé sigilosamente a que el boss saliese a lavarse la cara al río como hace todas las noches... Es que el hombre sale de noche, como los murciélagos... Ya sabes por eso de estar sombreado todo el rato (cara de que todo eso tiene mucho sentido) El caso es que lo vi que salía con ojos de sueño y cuando pasó por la estalactita yo me puse detrás y encendí mi arma, que era una linterna.

"_Déjeme ver su cara" _grité con un tono un tanto fantasmal

Claro el jefe, con la sobada que llevaba encima, se pensó que yo era un fantasma o algo, puede que por la iluminación que me daba la linterna, así que gritó asustado y empezó a correr en dirección al exterior mientras yo seguía diciendo lo mismo y lo perseguía con la linterna en la mano. Él, que por lo visto por el sueño no recordaba que era el jefe de una organización súper malvada, ni se había fijado en que lo perseguía yo, gritaba por su vida mientras seguía corriendo con la sábana en la mano. Al rato de correr el hombre parece ser que se dio cuenta porque se paró de repente y se giró y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo miré contento que por fin se había detenido y con mi linterna podría verle la cara ya pero a pesar que lo tenía iluminado el jefe seguía teniendo el rostro ensombrecido. Extrañado intenté darle diferentes potencias a la linterna pero el resultado era exactamente el mismo (suspiro)

"_¿Qué haces Itachi?_ " Me preguntó el jefe mientras me miraba con una gota y los ojos entrecerrados

"_Quiero ver su cara" _dije yo con cara tranquila mientras buscaba el ángulo con el que la luz revelaría el rostro del boss

"_Es inútil" _dijo tranquilamente

"_¿Porque? (lagrimilla) Yo quiero ver su cara..." _dije yo poniendo morros

" _Eso de momento es un secreto de estado, igual que tu edad" _ "_Pues ahora no me va a ver más la cara, ahora seré como usted" _Dije marchándome revolucionado. 

Y así fue como después de eso me pasé todo un mes con un pasamontañas negro en la cabeza para que el boss no me viese la cara. Claro que esto despertó otros problemas...

// Así pues la convivencia con sus compañeros empezó a peligrar (cara de preocupación y al pensar que podría pasar sí lo echaran y al muchacho le diese por irse a vivir con él aún más preocupación)//

Bueno en cierta manera no fue así... Yo te cuento Psi-chan, lo que pasó es que claro como la cueva no tiene iluminación, después que yo iba con el pasamontañas negro y claro que mis ojos no son como los del jefe que brillan en la oscuridad... Si al menos llevase el Sharingan se vería algo pero claro tampoco es plan de llevarlo siempre, que eso consume chakra. Y además con la túnica negra... vamos que yo tenía un camuflaje improvisado que muchos ya querrían. Pero claro eso dentro de la cueva significaba un problema porque se chocaban contra mí y claro hasta que no supieron que era yo que rondaba con un pasamontañas por la cueva pues se asustaban. Y boss me miraba con recelo, que yo creo que era una mezcla entre envidia y rabia: envidia porque yo estaba tan oscuro que se chocaban conmigo y a él eso no le pasaba, y rabia porque no me podía ver la cara. Otro día se me acercó y yo activé el Sharingan para hacerle la competencia a sus ojos raros luminosos.

"_Itachi..." _dijo con un deje de voz

"_Dígame, Boss..." _dije mirándolo seriamente mientras le enseñaba el potencial luminoso de mis ojos.

"_¿Porqué llevas el pasamontañas?"_

"_Para que no me pueda ver la cara¿no recuerda que se lo dije?"_

"_Sí pero... tampoco es necesario que lo hagas."_

"_(lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados) Yo no puedo ver su cara pues usted no verá la mía"_

Y me fui chocándome por el camino con Sasori, Deidara y Zetsu.

// .¿Quién es Zetsu? (Cara de no sonarle el nombre)//

Es otro miembro de nuestra organización, es un tipo muy raro... porque es como una especie de planta. Y claro, como a las plantas, hay que regarlo de vez en cuando porque sino se seca y se queda mustio, y claro después se queja. También hay que podarlo cuando crece demasiado y toda la cosa, fue entonces cuando aprendí jardinería...

// Usted está aprendiendo muchas cosas de esa organización ¿verdad? (sonríe)//

Pues ahora que lo planteas tienes razón, parece como si estuviese haciendo un curso de CCC... (cara tranquila) Bueno pues retomando el tema del pasamontañas el caso es que yo seguía emperrado en llevarlo puesto, ya que el jefe no me enseñaba la cara.

// .¿Y hasta cuando le duró la tont-- quiero decir lo del pasamontañas? (Sudy y miedo por parte de ambos)//

(Ignorando el comentario)Pues como antes te dije me duró durante un mes, que fue justo hasta cuando fui a hacer la compra para la cueva y claro con el pasamontañas pues la gente se me quedaba mirando por la calle y cuando entré en una tienda a comprar la mujer me miró con miedo.

"_Buenos días..." _empecé yo tranquilamente acercándome

"_¡No me mates!" _gritó apartándose de mí y prosiguió _"¿Qué quieres dinero?"_

"_Yo solo quiero un poco de papel higiénico..."_ dije tranquilamente

"_Toma, puedes cogerlo todo pero no me hagas daño" _dijo mientras me tiraba una bolsa con el dinero que acababa de sacar de la caja

"_Pero que yo solo quiero papel higiénico y algo de Pronto para echarle brillo a Sasori..." _dije yo cogiendo la bolsa de dinero.

"_¡No me mate!" _la mujer seguía a su bola llorando...

Y claro entre una cosa y la otra acabé llevándome media tienda... (suspira)

//Si tanto le molestaba podría haberlo dejado todo allí (lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados)//

Yo soy un malo... ¿Cómo pretendes que haga algo de bueno? Que uno tiene que mantener su reputación hombre... (cara de si es que no sabes) Pero claro cuando ya una mujer estuvo a punto de llamar a la policía por intentar robarle en su establecimiento entonces me tuve que quitar el pasamontañas y claro después ya me dio palo volvérmelo a poner. Así fue como se acabaron los conflictos en la cueva, claro que yo seguía enfadado porque no salía, encima a mi hermano le entró un complejo de Gollum con el poder que vamos... Y comenzó a hacer cosas estúpidas, claro y yo, como hermano mayor que soy, pues me fui a hacerle una visita.

// Vamos que ahí tuvo otro encuentro con su hermano... (asiente con la cabeza)//

Claro y me fui para Konoha otra vez, que el portero de Konoha me saludó y me dijo que ya me había hecho la copia de la llave de la puerta para que yo pudiese entrar libremente. Y después de charlar un rato con el chico Kyuubi pues me fui para mi casa a ver a mi hermano.

"_(ding, dong. La puerta se abre) Hola soy Edu, feliz navidad..."_

" _(Cara serena) ¿Quién eres?" _

"_Soy tu menstruación" _dije tranquilamente

"_(Cara de horror) ¿Qué? Pero si yo no estoy preparado (llora)"_

Comprobé con horror y satisfacción a la vez que mi foolish little brother seguía sin tener eso que se suele llamar agilidad mental, pero a la vez eso era agradable porque así yo podía hablar con él sin que me comenzase a soltar el rollo de la venganza y todo eso...

" _Por eso mismo, he venido a hablar contigo para que te prepares porque ya pronto vendré para quedarme contigo durante tu periodo"_

"_(mirada tranquila) Ah bueno pasa" _dijo mi hermano mientras me dejaba pasar

"_A ver Peter... Me han dicho que quieres poder y cla--"_

"_Poder es mío... tesoro..." _me dijo con la voz rara y los ojos desorbitados.

"_Vamos a ver Petercito... ¿qué no ves que tanta obsesión no es buena...?"_

"_poder, poder, poder... (se pone a bailar como Gollum en la 2 película)"_

"_(se empieza a mosquear) ¿Me estás escuchando Peter? Sí sigues por este camino no te dejaré de herencia la Play... Que además tiene el botón de Power para encenderla"_

" _PODEEEEER MÍOOOOOOOOO"_

"_Qué cansino hijo... (suspira) Que te vas a quedar calvo tanto obsesionarte con el poder (ojos entrecerrados)"_

"_(recuperando la compostura) A todo esto tu cara me suena de algo..."_

"_Claro porque yo soy tu padre (voz Star Wars)"_

"_(Contento) ¡Qué ilusión! Me dijeron que murió en la guerra"_

"_¿En la guerra? (sorprendido) Pero si a papá me lo cargué yo sin querer..."_

"_...(lo mira fijamente) a todo esto... ¿Tú quien eres?"_

"_Soy... Yo soy tu (mirada seria)"_

"_Ah... pues vale. Pues cierra la puerta si te vas Sasuke. Claro ya decía yo que me sonaba..."_

Así pues decidí irme porque el chico cuando se le hablaba de poder se ponía demasiado tenso y me daba un poco de miedo los ojos de poseso que se le ponían. Cuando salí de la casa y llevaba unos metros recorridos escuché un grito de mi hermano: _"¡Itachi te mataré!"_

// Su hermano va muy lento ¿no? (Sudy en la cabeza del psicólogo) //

Es que al pobre se le ha quedado el procesador un tanto viejo y le cuesta procesar la información (suspiro) creo que cuando quiera hablar con él como su hermano más seriamente le avisaré un día antes para que se mentalice. Bueno a lo que le iba contando, el encuentro con mi hermano resultó desastroso, como bien podrá comprobar, y creo que no entendió el bonito mensaje que su hermano mayor le quería transmitir (se pone triste)

// Oh, vamos Itachi-san... (le da unas palmaditas reconfortantes) ¿Porqué piensa eso? Me juego lo que quiera a que su hermano si que lo comprendió... (Recuerda que Peter es tonto) Bueno no me juego nada (sonríe tenso) //

Pues menos mal porque habrías perdido Psi-chan... (se seca las lagrimillas con su pañuelo de Nemo)

// .¿Porqué está tan seguro Itachi-san? (cara de creer que se le escapa algo) //

Porque al día siguiente unos esbirros de Orochimaru vinieron a buscar a mi hermano con la propaganda que le ofrecían poder y mi hermano se marchó (cara tranquila, gota del psicólogo) El caso es que yo creo que el muchacho había cogido un trauma por nuestro encuentro, como no le pude devolver el cartucho del Tetris que me había prestado... Por eso cuando el pobre Naruto-kun le fue a saludar mi hermano se puso borde con él y se pelearon (niega con la cabeza) Una desgracia. Total que a los dos les dio un yuyu raro que comenzaron a pelearse y a hacer agujeros en el tejado del hospital. Después creo haberme enterado que le tocó pagar la reparación a Kakashi-san (cara tranquila)

//Así que su hermano se marchó en busca del poder perdido... (Sudy en la cabeza del psicólogo) //

Sí, se marchó con esos que tenían un nombre tan original como el de Los cuatro de Orochimaru... Que seguro que el nombre se lo puso Orochimaru porque siempre tuvo problemas a la hora de escoger nombres. Si no solo hace falta recordar cuando planteamos la posibilidad de cambiarle el nombre a la organización... (Itachi suspira con una gota)

// .¿Me puede explicar que fue lo que pasó aquel día? (ya sin saberlo se interesa xD)//

El caso es que el Boss pensó que estaría bien que cambiáramos de nombre para ver si así la gente se animaba y se enrolaba porque claro muchos no éramos y ya se sabe el dicho, mientras más seamos más reiremos o algo así (gota) El caso es que todos comenzamos a pensar en un nombre.

"_Yo creo que nos podríamos llamar los ángeles de Boss"_ dije yo tranquilamente

"_El mejor nombre lo sé yo, yeah. Nos podemos llamar Arte, yeah" _propuso Deidara tranquilamente

"_¿Arte, yeah?" _preguntó el Boss con una gota

"_No, yeah. ¡Arte, yeah!" _dijo moviendo enérgicamente los brazos Deidara

"_Lo dicho... arte, yeah" _repuso el Boss tranquilamente.

"_Sin el yeah, yeah..." _dijo un poco más nerviosa Deidara

"_¿Ahora quieres que se llame sin el yeah, yeah? Que nombre más raro..." _dijo el boss.

"_Ah, olvídame yeah" _bufó enfadada Deidara

"_Mira que es rara esta chica..." _Suspiró el Boss encogiéndose de hombros.

"_Nos podríamos llamar los Teleñecos" _propuso Sasori mientras le sacaba brillo a una marioneta

"_¿Dónde estamos?" _preguntó perdido como siempre Kisame

"_¡Escuchadme! Ya sé como nos llamaremos" _gritó entusiasmado Orochimaru haciendo que todos los presentes lo mirásemos interesados _"Nos podemos llamar Los Ocho de Orochimaru (ve que todos lo miran en silencio) ¿Qué pasa? Es un nombre pegadizo"_

"_Pero es que el jefe de la organización soy yo" _dijo el boss con una gota mientras miraba a Orochimaru

"_Puees... Nos podemos llamar Ocho y Orochimaru" _volvió a insistir Orochimaru

"_Eso es prácticamente el mismo nombre" _opiné yo tranquilamente

"_Pueees... ¡Ocho mafiosos y Orochimaru!" _dijo contento Orochimaru

"_Orochimaru, yeah... Ese nombre es un bodrio, yeah... Y además sigue siendo muy parecido al otro, yeah" _se quejó Deidara

"_Entonces, podemos llamarnos Amantes de las serpientes" _dijo Orochimaru mirándolos tranquilamente

"_Pero aquí el único que se pirra por las serpientes eres tú, así que no nos sirve" _apuntó Sasori mientras cogía otra marioneta para sacarle brillo también.

"_Pues, Rebeldes sin causa o sino Ocho amantes de serpientes y Orochimaru amante de serpientes también o Orochimaru y compañía... Los hombres de Orochimaru... Orochimaru el grande y sus secuaces..." _dijo Orochimaru cogiendo carrerilla.

"_¡Cállate ya pesado!"_ gritamos todos a coro haciendo que se encogiese.

"_Mira que eres malo buscando nombres ¿eh?" _comenté yo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"_No tienes arte, yeah. Eres un insulto para la creatividad, yeah."_ dijo Deidara masajeándose las sienes con la yema de los dedos.

"_Eres peor que Kisame inventando cosas" _apuntó secamente Sasori

"_¿Y tú te llamas a ti mismo Akatsuki?" _preguntó el boss aliviado por escuchar silencio.

"_¿Qué estamos haciendo?" _preguntó Kisame que iba a su ritmo.

"_Bueno ahora que Orochimaru se ha callado por fin (Orochimaru se había ido al rincón a llorar su desgracia) ¿Alguien tiene un buen nombre pensado?" _prosiguió el boss.

"_¡Yo tengo un nombre!.¡¡Yo tengo un nombreeee!!" _exclamó Nemo contento y dando botes.

"_¿Y qué nombre es?.¿Es bueno?" _preguntamos todos a coro

"_¡Claro que es bueno!.¡Es buenísimo!.¡Por eso antes de decíroslo tenéis que prometer que nos llamaremos así!" _propuso Kisame

He de decir que deberíamos haber recordado que, si Kisame tardaba tanto en saber por donde iban las conversaciones, no tenía que ser buena idea dejarle escoger el nombre pero... (suspira) Es que nos pegó el entusiasmo que llevaba encima y entonces aceptamos sin pensarlo.

"_Vale Kisame, nos llamaremos con ese nombre tan maravilloso que has pensado" _dijo el boss _"¿Y bien?.¿Qué nombre es ese?"_

"_Nos llamaremos... (cara de interés de todos los presentes) ¡AKATSUKI!.¿No es un nombre genial? (Kisame sonríe ampliamente mientras los demás se han quedado como traspuestos mirándolo) Je, ya veo... Os ha gustado tanto que no tenéis palabras" _

"_Kisame... Ya nos llamábamos Akatsuki..." _contestó el boss mientras todos asentíamos con una gota

"_¿Ah si?... Pues ese nombre ya está bien... ¿Porqué queréis cambiar? Y además..." _dijo Kisame todos esperamos con atención que iba a decir a continuación _"... ¿Porqué me estáis mirando todos? (Kisame se sonroja)"_

"_Ibas a decir algo¿no?"_ dijo Sasori con los ojos entrecerrados.

"_¿Ah si? Pues no me acuerdo (cara tranquila)"_

Aguantando las ganas de linchar a Nemo que nos entró a todos, nos alejamos de él dejándolo confundido y después lo tuve unos cuantos minutos pegado a mi espalda preguntándome que porque se habían enfadado todos con él. Bueno, en cuanto se le olvidó yo me libré del problema (cara de despreocupación)

// .¿Así pues acabaron con el mismo nombre con el que habían comenzado? (Sudy vuelve a aparecer en la cabeza del psicólogo) //

Es que Nemo es corto el pobre, (suspira) en ocasiones me replanteo si no será en realidad el hermano de Peter él ya que los dos tienen más o menos el mismo nivel de inteligencia... la verdad. El caso es que yo, que había recibido un sms de mi hermano...

// Perdona que le interrumpa Itachi-san¿su hermano le envió un mensaje al móvil?//

Sí, el mensaje ponía lo siguiente : "Esta noche me marcharé con Orochimaru, parece buen tío y ha dicho que me va a dar poder (después venían una serie de líneas sin sentido alguno... supongo que por escribir poder se alteró) Que sepas que me volveré más fuerte y vendré a por venganza. Nada más. Besos y abrazos. S...Peter Uchiha"

// .¿Su hermano se autodenominó Peter Uchiha? (Psicólogo comienza a alucinar)//

Que va (cara tranquila de Itachi) Es que ya sabes el problema que todos tenemos con su nombre y me daba palo esforzarme a pronunciarlo (Psicólogo se pone a Sudy en la cabeza) Así que, antes de que se marchase para siempre, yo decidí hacerle una última visita.

"_(Ding-Dong, se abre la puerta) Correo comercial" _dije yo tranquilamente

"_Lo siento no quiero ninguna enciclopedia" _dijo Peter empezando a cerrar la puerta así que yo introduje el pie rápidamente

"_Eh, Petercito, no me cierres la puerta¿no ves que soy tu hermano?" _dije yo tranquilamente mientras me abría paso al interior de la casa.

"_Lo siento, no te había reconocido, pasa, ahora te pongo un té" _dijo mi hermano cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Después se marchó a la cocina y volvió con un té _"¿Y bien para qué has venido?"_

"_He venido para recuperar lo que es mío" _dije seriamente

"_Lo siento, tu colección de sellos del mundo la vendí" _dijo tranquilamente _"Y no valía demasiado ¿eh?"_

"_¿Cómo que no valía demasiado? (cara de horror) ¿No entiendes lo que valía eso?.¡Era una colección millonaria!" _grité yo horrorizado

"_No dijo lo mismo el anticuario" _me comentó mientras comenzaba a comerse una galleta.

"_¡Te engañó! Mira que te lo tengo dicho... que tienes cara de tontooo... que en cuanto te ven entrar por la puerta ya saben que te pueden timar... que si quieres ir a comprar ve acompañadoooo..."_sermoneé yo

"_Pero si no me engañan, era tu colección que era un churro" _dijo enfurruñándose.

"_¿Qué no te timan?.¡Pero si te vendían los chicles a un euro!.¡Qué hasta los niños de tres años se reían de ti!" _dije yo con los ojos entrecerrados

"_Eso es porque tengo mucho carisma natural" _dijo intentando parecer cool mientras casi se ahogaba con una galleta

"_Ya claro... (de repente recupera la calma) Bueno que no era eso lo que yo venía a buscar... Ehem... Hablo de la herencia, hermanito... de la herencia..." _dije yo tranquilamente intentando sonar apacible

"_¿Herencia? (gota de sudor, fuerza una sonrisa) ¿Qué es una herencia?.¿Se come?"_

"_No te hagas el tonto Petercito que te veo la cara... además que cuando en realidad demuestras que eres tonto pones otra jeta... (entrecierra los ojos) que te conozco más que tú a ti mismo..."_

"_A todo esto... ¿Yo no tenía algún asunto pendiente contigo?" _preguntó el chico llevándose un dedo al mentón y empezando a pensar

"¡_No me cambies ahora de tema Peter esto es muy serio!.¡Qué yo quería correr en los fórmula uno y mira donde estoy!.¡Quiero comprarme un coche de fórmula uno y correr junto a Alonso!"_

"_¿Junto a quién?.¿Peter?.¿Formula uno?.¿Asunto pendiente con hermano?" _empezó a preguntar seguidamente mientras salía humo por la cabeza.

"_¡Que no pienses te tengo dicho!.¡Que tu no estás echo para eso!.¿No ves que enseguida te recalientas? Tu celebro no da para más"_

"_¿Qué es celebro?.¿Tiene poder?" _dijo con emoción mientras yo lo observaba con una gota

"_Celebro es eso que a ti no te dieron cuando naciste... Es eso que hubieses utilizado, si lo tuvieses, para pensarte la propuesta del amante de serpientes ese..." _dije mirándolo seriamente.

"_Aaaah... (silencio de veinte segundos) ¿Y tiene poder?" _casi me caí de la silla y me atraganto con el té.

"_Peter esto no es justo, estás jugando psicológicamente conmigo y a mi no me da el sol desde hace mucho tiempo y tengo poca agilidad mental debido a eso (llora tristemente)"_

"_Ya pero... ¿tiene poder el celebro o no tiene poder?.¿Me lo puede dar?" _dijo emocionado y con cara rara

"_¿Y para qué quieres ese poder si se puede saber?" _pregunté yo asumiendo el riesgo que supondría que se acordase.

"_Mmm... (veinte segundos después) ¿Digievolucionar?" _preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

" _Claaaro... Seguro que lo harás (sonríe con una gota) Bueno Peter, no te dejes violar demasiado por Orochimaru, solo lo justo para que te proporcione inteligencia, que veo que te hace falta."_

"_¿Peter?.¡Pero yo no quiero inteligencia, quiero poder!.¡Quiero digievolucionar! ... ¿Porqué tengo la sensación que no era para eso?" _dijo llevándose de nuevo la mano al mentón

"_Eh si te vas a poner a pensar, te vas a fuera, que no quiero que me churrusques la casa (se pone serio) después vas a pagar tú las reparaciones ¿entiendes?"_

"_No... digievolucionar no era... ¿Entonces qué era?.¿Para qué quería yo poder?... No sé...Pero siento rabia hacia Naruto...que tiene más poder... rabia... y Kakashi... que no me quiere dar poder... ni dejar leer Icha Icha Paradaise... rabia... y Sakura... por... por... agh... por no tener motivo para odiarla... rabiaaa..."_

"_Tú tienes serios problemas... me parece que más graves que los míos..." _dije yo mirándolo con miedo

"_¡Me voy al chalet de Orochimaru ya!.¡Tírame una maleta! (le tiré una maleta que le dio en la cabeza) ... Q-quería decir que me la pasases... (lagrimilla de dolor)"_

"_Hijo especifica... (se encoge de hombros)"_

Así que finalmente me fui de casa, sin herencia, sin colección de sellos, sin maleta, sin hermano inteligente (ahora que lo pienso esto creo que es imposible), sin nada... Vamos que si lo llego a saber ni voy, porque para el yuyu que pasé cuando comenzó con lo de la rabia mejor me quedo en casa viendo The Ring. (suspira)

* * *

**¡Jujujuju jejejeje JUA JUA JUA!.¿Os pensasteis que después de habérmelo pasado tan bien escribiendo sobre Itachi iba a acabar todo tan pronto? En realidad desde el día en que finalizó la última entrevista de ¿Mis Motivos? yo ya sabía que iba a tener una continuación xD y en realidad lo di a entender muy sutilmente diciéndole a Itachi que riese mientras pudiese.**

**Bueno dicen que las segundas partes no son buenas, pero espero que esta os guste. El argumento ha cambiado, ya que la vida de Itachi está ya explicada, así que ahora se está revelando contra la serie que lo tiene marginado. También podría ser que fuese la primera vez que oís hablar de Mis motivos, os invito a leerla y que si la leéis dejéis un review, no cuestan dinero y me hacen feliz xD**

**También quiero avisar ¡AVISO! Esto es para captar la atención de quien no se lee mis comentarios XD Mis motivos Returns saldrá muy de tanto en tanto. Lo siento, tengo muchos fanfics de humor y necesito mucho espacio de tiempo entre uno y otro u.uU Aún así espero que me sigáis y no me dejéis abandonada xD. Itachi además (como habréis notado) tiene muchas historias aparte que contar (creedme que salen y se escriben solas o.o me da miedo xD) **

**Porque se merecía una segunda parte, o eso es lo que yo creo xDU**

**Saludines!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Bai bai!!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	2. Psicólogo, me han dicho que no tengo

**_Summary: _Psicólogo volvía de su sesión de paddle cuando se vio abducido por un malo sexy de ojos rojos y pelo negro largo. ¡Itachi se encoje!.¡La persecución de los hombres de negro!.¿Descubrirá el psicólogo que Itachi es en realidad ese niño pequeño? (Itachi// Eso no es el argumento!! Es todo mentira!!)**

**Disclaimer – ...**

**Miruru// Hola? ¬¬ empieza si eso, no?**

**Disclaimer - .. estoy en huelga de voz ù.ú**

**Miruru// Como no hables ya llamo a Itachi y él era el que se encargó de uno de los últimos Disclaimers de "El Retorno del Shinobi" -o-**

**Disclaimer -- (se pone pálido y empieza a hablar con voz tensa) Los personajes de este fic no pertenecen a la autora a excepción de algunos o.oUUUUUUU**

**Miruru// ù.u q eficiente es tener el nombre de Ita para usarlo...**

**Advertencias:::: Este fanfic puede spoilear la trama de la serie dependiendo de por donde la llevas. Avisados quedáis. Además este fanfic, puede (debe XD), provocar risas incontrolables, se aconseja no beber ni comer mientras se lee. No me hago responsable de pantallas con pegotes de pastel o teclados inutilizados por bebidas derramadas xDD.**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son aclaraciones o acciones. Las cosas entre / son las intervenciones del psicólogo. Las cosas entre "" y en cursiva son palabras dichas en el pasado, es decir todas las conversaciones.**

**MIS MOTIVOS RETURNS**

**Capítulo Dos - Psicólogo, me han dicho que no tengo guión.**

_Así que finalmente me fui de casa, sin herencia, sin colección de sellos, sin maleta, sin hermano inteligente (ahora que lo pienso esto creo que es imposible), sin nada... Vamos que si lo llego a saber ni voy, porque para el yuyu que pasé cuando comenzó con lo de la rabia mejor me quedo en casa viendo The Ring. (Suspira)_

// Bueno ¿y finalmente su hermano se marchó con Orochimaru o no?//

Lo cierto era que, a pesar de mis segundas advertencias, mi hermano se marchó con Orochimaru y eso causó mucho revuelo en la villa, sinceramente no entiendo el porqué. Quizás en realidad nuestra herencia se la estaba pasando mi hermano a las gentes del pueblo (como es tonto el pobre) y por eso estaban todos tan preocupados, porque se quedaban sin presupuesto. Pero por otra parte los ninja calificados de la villa estaban en una "misión importante" (hace las comillas con las manos también).

¿Porqué hace esto? (repite el gesto que había hecho Itachi)//

Porque eso es lo que les dicen a los pobres chavales que envían a la misión de buscar a mi hermano, que sinceramente no sé porqué lo hacen porque con lo pesado que es, que se vaya, es el mejor de los regalos (se encoge de hombros). Pero yo sé la verdad... esos jounin nunca estuvieron de misión... (pone pose de conocer la verdad absoluta)

¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de ello Itachi-san? (Psicólogo lo mira curioso)//

Porque algo parecido ya me había pasado a mí en mis días de juventud. (Ve que Psicólogo lo mira sin comprender) Va... como te veo con intriga te lo contaré.

// P-pero si yo no he dicho... (con Sudy en su cabeza)//

(Interrumpe) Tenía yo unos siete años... Era en las mismas fechas en las que en la actualidad mi hermano se marchó con Orochimaru y nos llamaron al despacho del tercer Hokage.

"_Os he llamado porque tenéis que cumplir una misión muy importante" _comenzó el tercer Hokage mirando al grupo de muchachos que había reunido en su despacho.

"_Dispara abuelo, somos todo oídos" _dije yo tranquilamente liderando el grupo.

"_El caso es que... Como los jounin de la villa están de jue-, quiero decir, están de misión muy importante, a vosotros os tocará cumplir esta misión que ha conmocionado a toda la villa..." _empezó a decir solemnemente.

"_¿Qué ha ocurrido?" _comentó uno de mis compañeros preocupado por la cara que había puesto el Hokage

"_Itachi Uchiha ha desaparecido de su casa..." _dijo con cara solemne e hizo que los demás exclamaran un grito ahogado.

"_Claro que no estoy en mi casa, pero eso es porque me han llamado para que venga aquí" _dije yo tranquilamente

"_Hace poco que salió de su casa y lo vieron junto a un hombre extraño, poco después nadie lo ha visto más." _Dijo Sandaime _"Creemos que han ido hacia el norte, así que vuestra misión será rescatar al joven Itachi de las garras de ese hombre extraño que se lo quiere llevar"_

"_Pero si el hombre extraño era usted, Sandaime, y además que estoy aquí" _dije yo empezando a perder la paciencia.

"_Tranquilo Sandaime-sama, nosotros traeremos de vuelta a Uchiha Itachi¿verdad Itachi?" _dijo el que estaba a mi lado, dándoselas de héroe.

"_Si... claro... Yo, Itachi Uchiha me traeré de vuelta a casa" _dije sin demasiado entusiasmo mientras me dejaba arrastrar por los demás.

¿Porqué no siguió insistiendo en que usted estaba allí, Itachi-san//

Es que no tenía ganas, porque como has visto por mucho que yo estaba insistiendo nadie me hacía caso. Así que gastar saliva, por gastarla... como que no (niega con la cabeza) Y puesto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer decidí dejarles hacer. Que los pobres se veían muy ilusionados y toda la cosa. Entonces cogimos caminito y manta y ala... a buscar el rastro del pobre Itachi que había sido secuestrado.

¿En ningún momento se dieron cuenta que usted ya estaba entre ellos? (con Sudy en su cabeza)//

Los pobres eran cortos, como mi hermano, y no se dieron cuenta en una buena parte del trayecto. Cuando llevábamos cuatro horas dando vueltas buscándome, los chicos comenzaron a estar desesperados. Empezaron a llorar, diciendo que seguro que a estas horas Itachi debía de haber sido asesinado, que si no me habían encontrado aún seguro que ya era demasiado tarde, etc. Yo me emocioné internamente por la estima que se me tenía en la villa. Cuando nos paramos a hacer un descanso, todos de repente se me quedaron mirando con cara de sorprendidos. Yo los observé a todos con una gota pensando con qué demonios me saldrían ahora.

"_.¿Q-qué ocurre?" _pregunté yo sin saber muy bien si es que detrás mío había un oso que estaba a punto de devorarme o vete a saber tú qué cosa.

"_.¡Itachi!" _todos corrieron y me rodearon haciendo que yo empezase a tener realmente miedo pensando si los que ahora me querían devorar eran ellos.

"_Mi carne no sabe bien, no podéis comerme (se pone serio)"_

"_.¿Has logrado escapar de las garras de aquel hombre misterioso que te secuestró?" _Me preguntaron llenos de emoción

"_Nunca he estado secuestrado por nadie..." _dije yo tranquilamente intentando no herir sus sentimientos

"_.¿Y cómo era?.¿Era feo?" _comenzaron todos a preguntarme con emoción e intriga

"_Que nunca me ha secuestrado nadie, si llevo todo el viaje con vosotros" _dije yo empezando a perder la paciencia.

"_.¿Y te ha hecho algo?.¿Cómo has logrado huir de sus garras?"_

"_.¡Callaos ya!.¡Nunca he estado secuestrado!.¿Sois todos tontos?" _dije yo perdiendo ya la paciencia.

"_.¿Entonces donde has estado todo este tiempo?" _Preguntó uno de ellos.

"_.¡Yo me lo cargo!" _dije yo abalanzándome sobre él y mientras los otros compañeros se abalanzaron a cogerme para que no me lo cargase.

Después de eso, comenzamos a andar sin rumbo, la verdad es que, de las vueltas que habíamos dado, ya no sabíamos donde estábamos y como yo no había prestado atención durante el viaje, pues ni idea (suspira) Seguimos caminando mientras las horas iban pasando, yo pensaba ya en que debería de haberme traído la estúpida brújula que me había comprado el tonto de mi padre para mi cumpleaños y que había tirado en el cajón de sus originales regalos. Cuando ya oscurecía y estábamos a punto de morirnos de hambre empecé a escuchar una suave melodía en el ambiente y pensando que ya estaba delirando me puse a seguir el ritmo con la cabeza tranquilamente. Entonces uno de mis compañeros me miró y vio como estaba moviendo la cabeza.

"_Itachi¿Estás escuchando una suave melodía y es por eso que mueves la cabeza con ese ritmo?" _me preguntó el pobre todo desesperado.

"_No, si te parece es que ya me he vuelto loco y estoy siguiendo la música que se crea en mi cabeza... Bueno, en realidad pensaba que solo la escuchaba yo... ¿Tú también la escuchas?" _pregunté sonándome a mí mismo un tanto incoherente, ya se sabe, es lo que tiene el cansancio.

"_Itachi también escucha la música esa¡estamos salvados!" _gritó uno y luego todos lo corearon victoriosos.

"_Un momento... ¿todos lo escuchabais pero hasta que no lo escucho yo no estáis seguros de que el sonido es real?(ve como todos afirman con la cabeza) ... ¿Habéis pensado en la posibilidad de que si lo escuchamos todos puede significar también que todos nos hemos vuelto locos? (ve como todos niegan con la cabeza) ...¡Por Dios!.¿Es que me pusieron con los shinobis más idiotas que tenían por el pueblo? (suspira amargamente y ve como todos afirman con la cabeza) ¡Pero no me deis la razón! (ve como niegan)" _

Entonces me llevé una mano a la sien para calmar mis instintos asesinos. Así pues, como yo era el único celebro pensante en aquella compañía de inútiles, decidí seguir el sonido de la música e ir a ver si encontrábamos algún pueblo o alguien que nos pudiese alimentar, porque había uno de ellos que me había empezado a llamar Pata de Jamón y estaba babeando cada vez que me miraba y me estaba dando demasiado mal rollo aquello (lo recuerda con un escalofrío) A medida que íbamos avanzando la música se hacía más y más fuerte y pude escuchar como se trataba del mega-éxito "Opá, yo quiero ser ninja", que realmente era la canción más estúpida que había escuchado en mi vida, pero que a los minutos me encontré a mi mismo tarareando.

// (el Psicólogo tiene a Sudy en la cabeza y sonríe forzadamente) ¿Entonces?.¿Encontraron a alguien que les pudiese ayudar?//

Es lo que te iba a contar, impaciente... (lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Psicólogo suspira pesadamente) El caso es que empezamos también a escuchar voces de gente celebrando algo y a mí se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de que aquello fuese una discoteca (y lo cierto es que, si era así, tenía la impresión de que me lo iba a pasar realmente bien y volver a casa no se me pasaría por la cabeza en un laaaaargo tiempo) Las luces empezaron a hacerse presente y vimos con sorpresa el panorama que se abría delante de nuestros ojos.

"_.¿Ese de ahí no es Iruka-sensei?" _preguntó uno de los niños con una gota.

"_(escuchan ruidos de porrazos) Mira por ahí va Kakashi-sensei" _dijo otro niño también sorprendido de ver al maestro.

"_.¡Agh por Dios!.¿Qué le está haciendo Gai-sensei a esa pobre profesora?" _exclamé yo horrorizado

// .¿El tal Gai no era aquel que se encontró cuando fue con su compañero a buscar al tal Naruto? (preguntó con interés el Psicólogo, ve como Itachi afirma con la cabeza) ¿No podría ser que debido a aquello que vio cuando era pequeño ahora le tenga tal repulsión?//

(se queda en silencio unos segundos) ¡Tienes razón!.¡Eres un genio Psi-chan! (Psicólogo sonríe avergonzado) Aunque lo cierto es que yo mismo lo podría haber deducido (cara de decepción del Psicólogo) pero es que no me acordaba que había visto "aquello"... (pone cara de traumatizado. A los segundos se recupera) Bueno pues el caso es que intentamos filtrarnos entre la gente para descubrir porque todos los ninjas que se suponen que debían estar de misión estaban allí reunidos.

"_Puede que los hayan drogado y estén aquí bajo efectos de las substancias estupefacientes" _comentó inocentemente uno de mis compañeros en voz baja.

"_Sí claro... Y seguro que los malos están también tomándose un Martini con ellos, no te digo..."_ ironicé pensando en que realmente me habían puesto con un grupo de retrasados.

"_Oh, que listo es Itachi" _murmuraron todos asombrados por mi inteligencia.

"_Pero... puede ser que en realidad esto sea una trampa para atrapar a alguien y..." _empezó de nuevo el mismo compañero, que intentaba encontrarle una solución lógica al asunto.

"_.¿Atrapar a quién?" _dije yo con los ojos entrecerrados _".¿A un conejo?.¿Quién demonios monta esto para atrapar a alguien en un sitio por donde no pasa nadie?"_

"_Es realmente listo Itachi..." _murmuraron todos a coro

"_Pero... ¿y si todo esto... es producto de nuestra imaginación? En los desiertos pasa¿no? (Itachi le mete un pellizco fuerte) ¡AIIII!.¿Qué haces Itachi?"_

"_.¿Te ha dolido? (ve que el niño afirma y ahora le mete una colleja) ¿Y esto? (el niño vuelve a afirmar mientras se rasca la cocorota) Entonces esto no es un sueño, ni un espejismo ni nada...(cara tranquila)"_

"_¿Era necesario que me pegases para deducir todo eso?" _dijo el niño mirándome lastimeramente.

"_Claro, yo que soy listo, si me pego no dejaré de ver el espejismo. Porque los listos podemos mantener los espejismos aunque nos peguen" _dije yo riendo por lo bajo ya más desahogado después de meterle una colleja al idiota ese.

De repente delante nuestro nos encontramos al profesor Asuma, que iba con una botella de dos litros de Xibeca en la mano y dos cigarros en la otra.

"_Hombre, señor (mirando a Itachi) ¿Pero como se ha traído a sus nietos a la fiesta?" _dijo echándole todo el aliento cargado de alcohol a un compañero mío al que casi le hace entrar en coma etílico.

"_Es que sino mis nietos se devoran entre ellos, son así de caníbales (sonrisa)" _dije yo tranquilamente ante el asombro de todos mis compañeros.

"_Hm¡bueno que se divierta!" _dijo Asuma marchándose cantando muy contento.

"_Itachi¿porqué le dijiste eso?" _dijeron mis compañeros con los ojos entrecerrados _"Ahora nos pillarán"_

"_Tranquilo... (pose superior) Está tan borracho que de lo que le he dicho ha entendido: blablablabla... Es decir, no se ha enterado de nada y me ha dicho que sí por decírmelo" _dije yo superior mientras todos me aplaudían por mi gran inteligencia.

"_.¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?" _Preguntó Iruka con un vaso en la mano y otra en la cintura de una profesora que no habíamos visto en la vida.

"_E-esto... Nosotros no estamos aquí, es todo producto del alcohol que está bebiendo" _dijo uno de mis compañeros mientras movía las manos místicamente delante de la cara de Iruka.

"_Imbécil" _exclamé yo metiéndole una colleja _"En esta ocasión está claro que la excusa de los ovnis hubiese sido mucho más creíble (entrecierra los ojos)"_

Vamos que nos pillaron y nos llevaron para Konoha, pero obviamente la cosa no fue tan fácil, porque nosotros habíamos visto algo que no deberíamos. Se suponía que ellos estaban en una honorable misión cuando estaban teniendo unas fiestas que asustarían al más juerguista.

// .¿Y cuál fue vuestro castigo cuando llegasteis a la villa de nuevo?//

Pues el caso es que nada más llegar nos confinaron en una habitación oscura donde había una lamparita y un bol de fideos que me comí ante el asombro y hambre de mis compañeros. Al rato llegó el Hokage vestido con unos pantalones de motero, y el gorro de Hokage (ese por supuesto que no falte nunca). Todos mis compañeros tragaron saliva mientras yo me aguantaba las ganas de reírme.

"_Chicos... ¿qué habéis hecho?" _dijo con voz sombría y desesperada

"_Eh, a mí déjame, que yo aún no he hecho nada malo, ya llegará mi momento" _dije yo cruzado de brazos.

"_.¿Vosotros no habíais ido a buscar a Itachi?" _dijo el Hokage mirando a su alrededor mientras yo lo miraba.

"_Es cierto¿dónde está Itachi?" _dijo otro de mis compañeros haciendo que todos se pusiesen a mirar a su alrededor

"_.¡Estoy aquí!.¡Aún no he conseguido volverme invisible!" _grité yo enfadado subiéndome momentáneamente encima de la silla y haciendo que por fin me mirasen. El Hokage volvió a mirarnos seriamente.

"_.¿Vais a quitarle la ilusión a tanta gente que piensa que sus ninjas están en una honorable misión? (los niños niegan todos con la cabeza menos Itachi que afirma) ¿Itachi?.¿Te crees que es bonito hacer eso? (afirma con la cabeza) ¿Sabes que la gente lloraría? (se encoge de hombros) ¿Y no te da eso pena? (Niega con la cabeza) ¿Sabes que eres muy malo?_

"_No hace falta que me halagues viejo, no conseguirás convencerme (se pone cool)"_

"_Piénsalo seriamente, Itachi...Tu madre llorará de pena cuando sepa eso. ¿Quieres que ella llore?"_

"_Mamá llora todos los días cuando comprueba que tonto es papá" _dije yo tranquilamente _"Además mi madre me hizo con defecto genético... (se enfurruña) Nunca se lo perdonaré... Así que si llora me da igual (cara tranquila y después sonríe "inocentemente")"_

"_Entonces no me queda más remedio... (se gira y mira a un ninja) Niño, tráeme aquello"_

"_.¡Dios Itachi!.¡Va a traer aquello!.¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?" _decía uno mientras lloraba y me agarraba del cuello de la camisa.

"_Vamos a morir todos... ¡Aquello!" _gritaba desesperado uno estirándose de los pelos.

"_.¿Acaso sabéis que es aquello?(ve como todos niegan con la cabeza y suspira) Espero no tener que hacer grupo con vosotros nunca más en la vida..."_

//.¿Aquello? (Siente un escalofrío) ¿De qué se trataba?.¿Puede tratarse el causante del trauma psicológico a parte del de su vida?//

(Lo mira mal) ¿Qué estás insinuando Psi-chan?.¿Estás insinuando que yo tengo problemas? Porque sé que los tengo pero no me gusta que los demás lo insinúen... (El Psicólogo, con su inseparable amiga Sudy en la cabeza, niega con miedo. Itachi sonríe contento) Así me gusta. El caso es que trajo un palo negro, con una cosa extraña en la esquina superior que me recordaba a un flash de cámara fotográfica.

"_Esto es un desmemorizador. (Se pone unas gafas) Cuando veáis el flash olvidaréis todo y lo substituiré por nuevos recuerdos" _dijo Sandaime y seguidamente, (no sin posar antes yo, está claro... Ya que me hacen una foto que salga bien) un flash nos iluminó a todos _"Vosotros no habéis visto como nuestros ninjas estaban de fiesta salvaje en el bosque... Mierda, ya se lo volvía a contar (Otro flash) Vosotros habéis sido abducidos por un pastor que os ha estado obligando a hacer queso, ha sido una experiencia traumática y no queréis contársela a nadie."_

"_Sí amo..." _murmuraron monótonamente mis compañeros.

"_.¿Itachi...? (lo mira inquisitivamente enseñándole el flash)"_

"_Qué sí hombre, que sí (mira hacia otro lado)"_

Así fue como aquel año se zanjó el asunto de los ninjas, los niños tontos se quedaron con el celebro lavado no sé por qué motivo y en este aspecto yo me hice el tonto e hice como si me hubiese olvidado de todo. Así pues, dio la casualidad de que cuando mi hermano se marchó de la villa (El psicólogo se pone contento al ver como ha retomado el tema) pues los ninjas estaban en una "honorable" misión, así que no podían mandar a poderosos shinobis a aquel difícil y peligroso rescate... Pero la nueva Hokage, que otra cosa no tendrá, pero alcohol le sobra por todos los poros, que también está un poco majareta, decidió llamar igualmente a un grupo de gennins... vamos a los primeros pringados que se les pasó por la mente.

"_Bueno chicos... Nuestros ninjas están de misión, que desgracia ¿eh? (llora)"_ Que digo, a ver... yo soy malo... pero esto es tener mucha mala leche (suspira) _"Así que... como nos importáis tan po-- quiero decir... como nos importáis tanto... ¿estáis seguros de que queréis ir a la misión?"_

"_.¡Claro que sí!" _grito el chico-Kyuubi... Sinceramente su entusiasmo me conmueve, pobre, seguro que nunca trató demasiado con mi hermano y por eso puede decirlo tan tranquilo.

"_.¿Y porqué se han ido todos los ninjas?" _preguntó un chico con un perro

"_Es... porque... es una misión muy difícil..." _dijo la Hokage sin mirarlos a los ojos

"_.¡Eh, seguro que están de juerga y nadie nos avisó! Claro... Por eso Tenten estaba tan contenta diciendo que tendría por fin novio..." _dijo un chico con el pelo largo

"_.¿Juerga?.¿P-pero que dices hombre? Jejeje... Están en una misión muy peligrosa, sí eso es (afirma con la cabeza) Tomé una decisión responsable mandándolos a todos. Y tu niño, deja ya de morderme la mesa, que es de madera de roble(al chico de huesos "grandes")"_ dijo la Hokage cada vez más nerviosa.

"_Pero esto es muy irresponsable, sin ninjas de elite... si al tío ese, fan del cuerpo del tío este que se ha ido de la villa del cual me da palo decir el nombre, le da por atacar la villa... Entonces estaremos totalmente desprotegidos y nos matarán a todos. ¿Cree que eso es una acción responsable?" _dijo un chico con coleta alta y pinta de estar aburrido

"_(con ironía) ¡Ya saltó el listo del pueblo!.¿Y si nos atacan, y si nos atacan?.¡No seas gafe! Además ten que tratar con imbéciles todo el día... ¡no es extraño que me dé al alcohol!"_

Así que con malas maneras los echó a todos y yo miraba como las páginas salían y salían y salían... y yo no salía (llora tristemente) Así que me cansé, me reuní con mis compañeros para discutir el asunto. Únicamente conseguí reunir a mis compañeros de siempre, pero bueno con eso ya me bastaba.

"_.¿Para qué nos has reunido Itachi?" _preguntó el boss con sus ojos luminosos modo ON

"_.¿No será para enseñarnos el nuevo corte de pelo que te has hecho y que después resultará que es el mismo de siempre, no?" _preguntó Sasori tranquilamente mientras todos afirmaban con la cabeza dándole la razón.

"_No es eso... (niega con la cabeza) El hecho es que, no sé si os habéis dado cuenta pero... ¡No salimos en la serie! Somos los malos más poderosos y con pinta de ser más chungos... pero no nos usan. Es como comprarte un aire acondicionado de alta calidad y seguir usando un ventilador."_

"_Ahí creo que el chico está acertado. Tenemos que reivindicar nuestros derechos pero ya" _dijo Hidan.

// .¿Hidan? (cara de desconcierto) ¿Quién es Hidan? De ese no me ha dicho nada Itachi-san//

Ah, bueno es que todo no te lo cuento. El caso es que yo a Hidan lo llamo Draco, porque me recuerda a un personaje que sale en HP (pone cara de que es muy cierto) Y la verdad es que es un tío raro con ganas. Tiene una religión muy extraña, que yo creo que se ha inventado porque que yo sepa las religiones promueven la paz y no la destrucción (se encoge de hombros) Pero bueno que si es una religión que viva la religión, aunque igualmente la religión esta del Draco este es muy rara porque, no contento con destruir, además se auto inflige daño (pone cara de horror) Es que vamos, ni loco me apunto a una religión en la que me tengo que dejar medio muerto (suspira)

Y como te iba contando antes que me interrumpieses (mira al psicólogo con los ojos entrecerrados)

"_Bueno pues mi propuesta es... Nemito, saca lo que te dije que trajeses" _dije yo con ímpetu.

"_¿El que Itachi-san?" _preguntó Kisame con una gota.

"_Todos los bártulos que te di ayer para que los cargases tú. Que como no se te pueden encargar temas inteligentes alguna faena te tendré que dar... (lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados)"_

"_Aaaaah, los bártuloooos... Me los dejé olvidados al lado de la nevera que usted compró (cara de tranquilidad, recibe un capón por parte de Itachi) Aiiiii (llora)"_

"_Ve a buscarlo y quiero que los traigas en 5 segundos" _dije irreflexivamente

"_P-pero no puedo ir tan rá..."_

"_Ve (señala hacia donde está la nevera)..."_

"_P-pero... (cara de pena)"_

"_¡Va corre solo te quedan 2 segundos!" _dije yo a ver si así el pescadito se daba prisa.

Nemo salió corriendo y en dos segundos, y batiendo el récord mundial, corrió hasta la neverita y me trajo una gran bolsa que todos mis compañeros se quedaron mirando curiosamente

"_Aquí está el material para revindicar. (empieza a sacar cosas de la bolsa) ¡Pancartas! (En la pancarta pone¡Porque somos trabajadores!.¡Queremos un papel digno!) ¡Cintas para la cabeza! (En la cinta pone¡Hurra Akatsuki!.¡Fuera Orochimaru!) y trípticos (en el tríptico se explican las ventajas de unirse hoy a Akatsuki y como si se une antes de Septiembre se llevarán gratis una tarjeta de crédito Akatsuki con la que comprar donde quieras) Hagamos una manifestación (cara de energía)" _

"_Hombre... la idea es buena¿pero crees que alguien nos hará caso? El autor es duro de mollera y parece no comprender nada." _Comentó el boss cogiendo una pancarta

"_.¡Si no lo intentamos nunca lo sabremos con certeza!" _dije yo con una cinta ya puesta y con una pancarta en mano.

Así que, con unos compañeros un tanto inseguros con la situación y equipados para irse a manifestar, fuimos a...

"_Esto... no es por incordiar pero... ¿dónde vamos?" _preguntó el Boss con una pancarta en la mano.

"_El Boss tiene razón, aunque recibía los guiones de la serie yo no tengo ni idea de donde vive ese hombre" _dijo Kisame

"_Eso... los guiones de la serie nos lo traía... (rebusca algo y saca una marioneta y sonríe) Este hombre... Pero ni idea de donde vive el autor" _apuntó Sasori

"_Chicos, yeah... Yo conozco un sitio donde se hacen muchas manifestaciones, yeah. Podríamos ir allí, yeah" _dijo Deidara tranquilamente

"_Vale" _coreamos todos los demás con alegría y recuperando nuestro espíritu agresivo.

Así que finalmente nos marchamos a una plaza, pero nuestra sorpresa al llegar fue ver como estaba llena de gente con pancartas y que parecían estar reivindicando alguna otra cosa.

"_(leyendo con los ojos entrecerrados para ver mejor) ¿No... a... la guerra? (Mira a Deidara) Deidara... ¿Nos has traído a un sitio pacifista?" _dije yo ahora mirando mal a Deidara

"_Bueno, yeah. Tú querías un sitio para manifestarse, yeah... Y aquí lo hacen mucho, yeah" _dijo Deidara encogiéndose de hombros

"_.¿Pero tu sabes lo que has hecho? Somos una organización malvada, que extiende el mal allá donde va porque le mola lo malo... Meternos aquí es como meternos en prisión directamente..." _dijo el Boss después de darle una colleja a Deidara

"_Au, yeah. Si es que os quejáis por todo, yeah. Solo tenéis que reivindicar un papel, yeah. No creo que nadie se entere de que somos malos, yeah. Además, yeah. Mirad, han venido hasta los de la televisión, yeah. Así seguro que el autor este nos verá, yeah." _Dijo Deidara rascándose un chichón.

"_Bueno chicos intentemos cambiar esta manifestación... Tú Sasori te irás por donde está esa gente chunga, total como te van a matar en la segunda temporada no pasa nada si te matan. Además siendo de madera no pasará nada si te pinchan..." _dijo tranquilamente el Boss

"_.¿Qué? (llora) ¿Cómo que me matan?.¿Cuando?.¿Cómo?.¡Eso yo no lo sabía!.¿Porqué?.¿Porqué la vida es tan injusta?!" _empezó a gritar Sasori.

"_.¿No te pareció extraño que el guión para la segunda temporada fuese únicamente un panfleto de diez o veinte páginas, yeah?" _preguntó Deidara con una ceja arqueada.

"_Ya decía yo que la segunda temporada no duraba un pimiento... (llora)" _dijo Sasori marchándose hacia donde estaba la gente chunga.

"_Bien, tu Deidara volarás en tu pollo de papel" _dijo el Boss tranquilamente

"_No es un pollo, yeah. Es un ave fénix, yeah. Sobretodo arte, yeah" _dijo ofendida Deidara

"_Sí, si... A ver, una vez montada en tu pollo de papel, vuelas y mira donde se concentran el mayor número de cámaras de televisión." _Dijo el Boss ignorando a Deidara.

"_Que no es un pollo, yeah..." _murmuró ofendida Deidara

"_Deidara¿me enseñarás a hacer pollos de papel que vuelen?" _preguntó felizmente Kisame

"_Kisame, yeah... (Kisame la mira interrogante) Muérete, yeah (Kisame llora)" _espetó Deidara y se sentó en el suelo, sacó un DINA1 y empezó a montar su pollo volador.

"_Bien... tu Kisame... tu sigue a Itachi únicamente... Creo que ya haciendo eso te costará bastante... (Kisame afirma contento) Itachi... Tú intenta convertir a esos de allí a nuestra causa... Los demás tienen que hacer lo mismo. Ah tú, Hidan, prepara un bonito decorado para nuestra manifestación"_

"_.¿Puede tener los decorados de mi religión?(cara de emoción, Boss niega con la cabeza con una gota) Sois todos unos ateos (suspiro y se pone al lado de Deidara a preparar decorados)"_

Así que yo, con Kisame siguiéndome con dificultades, me dirigí a un grupo contacto que tenía pancartas en defensa a las ballenas. Me planté allí en medio y vi como todos guardaban silencio y bajaban las pancartas mirándome interrogantes.

"_Eh¿vienes a apoyar nuestra causa?" _me dijo uno tranquilamente

"_Em, vengo a enseñarte la mía" _dije yo tranquilamente_ "Mira (les enseña una foto de la organización con sus miembros con cara de pena) Nosotros somos de la organización salvemos al mundo de la corrupción (cara solemne) y estos son los miembros apuntados a nuestra causa. Nuestro gran problema es nuestro terrateniente Kishimoto. Nos quiere tirar por tierra nuestra organización (llora con tristeza)"_

"_.¿Qué le pasa Itachi-san?" _dijo Kisame que acababa de llegar a mi altura.

"_Míralo al pobre... Se ha quedado tonto perdido..." _continué yo aprovechándome del nivel mental de Kisame.

"_Pobrecito... ¿y cómo se llama vuestra organización?" _preguntó una chica pasándome un cleenex.

"_Akatsuki: Aquí keremos alguien tope sincerado únicamente kon ideales" _dije yo inventando de carrerilla

"_Pero queremos y con no llevan K..." _dijo uno de ellos con una gota.

"_Es que el nombre lo escogió Kisame... (entre sollozos) Y claro el pobre por la corrupción que sufría su colegio no aprendió ortografía..." _dije secándome de nuevo las lágrimas falsas.

"_Itachi-san" _dijo Kisame feliz con una piedra en la mano_ ".¡Mira mi nuevo muñeco!"_

"_Pobrecito... Se piensa que es un juguete..." _dijeron con pena los muchachos _".¿Y todos los miembros son así?"_

"_Aunque sean incultos no los culpéis... sus ideales son claros (levanta un puño con energía) ¡No dejarán que la corrupción pase factura a nadie más!" _dije con ánimo y decisión

"_.¡Nosotros os apoyamos, no dejaremos que Kishimoto os quite vuestra organización!" _dijeron mientras me aplaudían mientras yo seguía en mi pose de hombre decidido.

Después de decirme que iban a preparar nuevas pancartas me quedé a solas con Kisame, que se había tirado todo el rato jugando con la piedra.

"_Has hecho muy bien de tonto Kisame, ya puedes dejar la piedra" _dije yo intentando quitarle la piedra.

"_.¡No me quites mi muñeco!" _gritó Kisame enseñándome los dientes, cosa que hizo que suspirase y empezase a buscar mi nuevo objetivo.

Me acerqué al siguiente grupo, llevaba pancartas de salva al soldado Ryan, me quedé de pie callado observándolos de nuevo mientras Kisame, que me había seguido, se sentaba en el suelo a jugar con su piedra.

"_Hola, he venido para pediros ayuda para mi causa" _empecé cuando hube atraído la atención de todo el grupo _"Somos un grupo musical novato llamado Akatsuki"_

"_¿Akatsuki?"_

"_Amigos kon amor tocan sus únicos queridos instrumentos" _dije tranquilamente _"Nuestro lema es: tocar para combatir el hambre en el mundo"_

"_Oh, que causa tan justa" _dijo uno de los chicos.

"_El hombre que está jugando con la piedra es nuestro vocalista, así también promocionamos la inserción laboral de los que tienen mentalmente un nivel más bajo" _dije yo y adopté de nuevo mi pose de decisión _".¡Porqué ellos también pueden trabajar!"_

"._¿Y qué reivindicáis?" _dijo uno de ellos.

"_Nuestro problema es el manager Kishimoto, que no quiere darnos ninguna actuación importante... ¡Queremos extender nuestro buen mensaje por el mundo!" _dije yo indignado.

Después de una lluvia de aplausos los chicos se fueron a montar las pancartas para apoyar a nuestra causa. De repente me encontré con Sasori que venía llorando.

"_.¿Qué te pasa Gustavo?" _pregunté yo

" _Ya me pincharon... esos tíos son muy chungos y no se han tragado que somos un grupo protectores de perros..." _dijo llorando enseñándome los agujeros de navaja en su cuerpo de madera.

"_Va, que te ayudo..." _dije yo amistosamente pensando que si le abrían muchos agujeros después me iba a costar restaurarlo.

Cuando nos vieron llegar, aquellos hombres chungos nos miraron con mala cara.

"_Perdonad a mi amigo... que no se expresa bien. Somos Akatsuki, nos mola el mal, dominaremos el mundo. Pero hay uno llamado Kishimoto que no nos deja. Hay que quejarse para saber donde vive e ir a rajarlo" _dije yo poniendo mi mejor cara de psicópata.

"_Tío molas... Ahora te apoyamos" _dijo el jefe mientras daba una señal a sus compañeros para que fuesen a preparar pancartas.

"_Gracias por la ayuda Itachi-san" _dijo amigablemente Sasori _"Ahora ya tengo a gente convertida a nuestra causa"_

"_.¿En todo este tiempo solo has conseguido a esa gente?" _pregunté incrédulamente.

"_Es que... (se sonroja y de repente saca un manojo de marionetas con pancartas)"_

"_Sasori, tu obsesión con las muñecas es grave (suspiro)"_

"_.¡Vuela!.¡Vuela pequeño gorrión!" _gritaba Kisame mirando el cielo y haciendo que nosotros mirásemos también.

"_No es un gorrión, yeah" _gritó Deidara desde el aire _"Es un ave fénix, yeah"_

"_Anda es Deidara volando... Mirad como hace piruetas en el aire... Mira como se acerca al avión de televisión... Mirad como se estampa con el avión y cae sobre la muchedumbre y es pisoteada... (gota de los tres)"_

"_Se lo merecía... por estar chuleando siempre de que puede volar y no dejarnos volar a nosotros también" _dijo Sasori en voz baja, no muy seguro que sus compañeros fuesen a estar de acuerdo con su opinión.

"_Totalmente de acuerdo" _dijimos Kisame y yo dándole razón con la cabeza.

"_Chicos mirad, mirad" _gritó una voz conocida a nuestras espaldas nos giramos y allí vimos a Hidan _"Llevo la cabeza en mi mano (exactamente la cabeza la lleva en la mano y de repente pone cara de seriedad) Ser o no ser... He ahí la cuestión."_

"_Yo ya le dije que eso no nos llevaría a la fama y que así no podríamos ganar dinero... Pero Hidan insiste en que su imitación es buena (entrecierra los ojos) ¿Podéis hacerle ver de una maldita vez al religioso este la verdad?"_

"_.¡Oye a ver que va a pasar con mi religión ateo capitalista!.¿A que me pongo serio?(la cabeza de Hidan se pone seria)"_

"_Chicos, chicos... paz y amor¿vale?" _dijo el boss metiéndose en medio de la pelea _".¿Habéis conseguido el objetivo de hoy? (todos afirman con la cabeza) Bien pues vayamos a donde está esa reportera y vayamos a quejarnos"_

Así que, después de lograr convertir a gente a nuestra humilde y nombre causa, nos fuimos hasta donde estaba la reportera de TVJ y nos pusimos allí a hacer bulto mientras la mujer relataba lo que sucedía en el lugar.

**Dômo arigatô! Muchas gracias! Thank you very much!! Gracias por los reviews del primer capítulo, me alegro que muchos de los que me leísteis en el primer fic, lo volváis a hacer con el segundo n.n! Y también gracias a los que se subieron al carro en esta segunda parte n.n Ahora vuelvo a decir que el 3r capi tardará más en salir porque me queda por escribir. ¿Cómo acabará la manifestación? Eso es algo, que yo solo sé... Bueno Itachi también :P XD Espero que más gente se apunte al carro y que los que ahora me reviewais lo sigáis haciendo, aunque sea para decirme: "Está bien, me reí, sigue" al menos así sé que os gusta y que os reís (que viene a ser el objetivo de un fic d humor... si con un fic d humor lloráis... mal asunto.)**

**También me gustaría comentar algo, que no sé si os habréis dado cuenta pero, en ocasiones (no mucho pero a veces se escapa sin quererlo) hago guiños a mi otro fic de humor/parody (El Retorno del Shinobi). El ejemplo sería en el capítulo anterior, cuando Peter le decía a su hermano que ya no quería más enciclopedias (o ninguna enciclopedia) Si leéis el retorno sabréis que un pj que vende enciclopedias en el Retorno es ni más ni menos que Orochimaru xD Se me van mezclando cosillas, no muchas pq no quiero enlazarlas tanto, pero se mezclan. **

**Paso a comentar vuestros reviews,**

_Yuya-Han, _**Yuya!! Oh que honor que mis motivos vuelvan a caer en tus manos n0n, me alegra ver que gente que ya conocía de verla por mis review ha vuelto. Me alegra muucho que te rieses. Es un fic que cabe en la memoria para siempre? o0o wow que honor, eso suena muy bien :D Osti, lo has releído? Jajaja XD me gustaría saber cuanto xD Ala, continuado. Experta en sacar carcajada? Ojalá XD pero gracias igualmente por el cumplido n.n**

_A.Kyubi's, _**Alche! O.o dios si que hacía milenios que no me dejabas review en nah! Hace muucho que lo pasé xD y solo unos pocos "privilegiados" han ido pudiendo leer algún fragmento xD No me olvido, de Ita no me olvido. El pobre no robó, le obligaron a robar -o- Él solo iba a comprar poxo él. Es que Peter es tan especial -.-U xDD buah, ya me veo venir que esta historia no le reviewaras más xD poxa yo.**

_Kanna Uchiha, _**pues ahora mismo no caigo en si me dejaste o no... o.o (lo mira) Vale sí, xDD fuiste la última que me dejó review xDD espero que no sea mala, y que os siga pareciendo buena por muuucho tiempo (bueno el tiempo que dure esto) Jajaja como que por mi culpa? Descubristeis la luz.. a mi me encantaría un día ir por Internet y que alguien hablándome de naruto me dijeste pq Peter y que así me dejase a cuadros XD Ala continuado. Y no habrá SasuSaku por dos motivos: uno el fic es solo de humor/parodia y dos ô.o fanfiction ha provocado que odie el pairing XD sorry Wow hago que la gente bata records, como molo (H) xD Espero ver tu review en este capi tb n.n**

_Arhen, _**hooolas XD que bien que aún te sigas riendo, eso significa que no lo hago tan mal si hago reír a alguien xD Bueno como ya avisé en el capi y he vuelto a repetir en este, tardo más porque este fic lo tengo aparte y además tengo otros fics de humor por seguir y aunque no lo parezca, escribir tantos fics d humor estresa y deja sin inspiración (sino cuéntaselo a mis fics serios que se van acumulando para liberar estrés xDDD)**

_Isilwen, _**bueno este es diferente y abarcará todos los temas que acudan a mi memoria XD así que hay peligro, muuucho peligro XD Comenta, comenta ò-ó Peter y su revolución de Gollum xD Hombre sean niños de la edad que sean, si a alguien le venden los chicles a tres euros es algo para hacérselo mirar XD Seh el hardware se le quedó viejo a Peter ya xD Yo no pago nada que para eso puse advertencias al inicio ù.u xDD**

_Lovechii, _**pues sip, te olvidas porque eres un ñenko mal personoso ¬¬ Es que Peter es tonto, su memoria no da para más ù.u La advertencia la hice para prevenir (H) jojojo Ya actualizo ya actualizooo -o-**

_Aranel Lume, _**Es verdad, siendo Itachi el prota... pero podría serlo!! Todo es posible!! O.o así que nunca digas nunca (venga, ahí con frases conocidas XD) Oh, fue el primero mío... si es q mucha gente solo me conoce por mis fics d humor y cuando le digo q tiene fics serios me dice: Tu?! Fics serios?! O.o no puede ser!! Ya ves, Psi-chan necesita un psicólogo para superar el primer fic, no me quiero imaginar como acabará de este xD Peter es pegable hombre, pegableeee xD. Nos leemooos n.n**

_Tae-chan_**, la mejor?! O.o wow inicio prometedor!! XDDD gracias mujer, gracias!!! Jaja tb me alegro que leyeses mis motivos xD así entenderás cosas del fic (aunque se puede leer sin haber leído la primera parte xD) Creo que ya vi algún review tuyo por el retorno xD ù.u SEH!!! ****Peter Sucks! Naruto rulz! En realidad yo soy muy pacífica (Itachi// si claro... ôoU) ¬¬U Vale, torturemos a Peter n0n!!**

_Luchimanga, _**No sé, la inspiración me ataca y me gusta que lo haga porque entonces desarrollo mi creatividad... nosé, viene sola, aunque hay veces que no viene xD todo tiene su momento. Gracias por decir que me kedó bien n////n Es que Peter es tonto tonto -o- aish... si no existiese Peter yo sería más feliz xDDD wowo Operación Friki? Yo participé en la primera con una amiga... suerte q no nos cogieron (H) jujuju Bai baiii**

_Kony, _**en serio que es con el único fic q te ríes tanto??? ò0ó? Woh me hace mucha ilusión si es así!!! Aunque me siento algo culpable por hacerte que te duela el estómago (Itachi// Es mentira, en realidad está feliz -o-) Wah pues muchas gracias en serio!!! Espero seguir viendo tus reviews por aquí n.n!!**

**Y esto es todo por el primer capítulo, espero que os hayáis reído con este capítulo (yo me lo releí y pienso que tiene su gracia xD, aunque suene triste yo a veces me río con mis propios fics, porque yo cuando escribo me concentro tanto en que soy Ita contándole mis delirios al psicólogo que me lo creo todo (por muy parida que sea xD) y después lo leo y me kedo o.o xD dios XDU)**

**Saludos, y espero ver vuestros reviews (o si pueden ser más mejor que mejor n///n aunque con los recibidos me conformo, de verdad) sobre este capítulo**

**Nos vemos en el próximo!!!**


	3. Psicólogo, me han dicho que me ignoran

_**Summary: **_**Itachi, queriendo llamar la atención del Boss, se enrola en el equipo de básquet de su instituto. Pero al llegar, Psicólogo ya lo pone en evidencia. ¿Logrará convertirse en el rey de los rebotes?.¿Conseguirá llamar la atención del Boss?.¿Psicólogo dejará de llamarlo idiota? (Itachi¡ESO ES EL ARGUMENTO DE OTRA SERIE! ¬¬)**

**Disclaimer -- Exijo que se presente la autora del fic ù0ú**

**Miru// ·-· ¿Qué ocurre?**

**Disclaimer -- Exijo que me subas el sueldo porque hacer de disclaimer en esta porquería de fanfic está quemándome.**

**Miru// ... (saca un lanzallamas) xD Ahora sabrás que es estar quemado de verdad!**

**Disclaimer -- (Mientras huye y evita las llamaradas) LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC EN SU GRAN MAYORÍA NO PERTENCEN A LA AUTORAAA**

**Advertencias:::: Este fanfic puede spoilear la trama de la serie dependiendo de por donde la llevas. Avisados quedáis. Además este fanfic, puede (debe XD), provocar risas incontrolables, se aconseja no beber ni comer mientras se lee. No me hago responsable de pantallas con pegotes de pastel o teclados inutilizados por bebidas derramadas xDD.**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son aclaraciones o acciones. Las cosas entre / son las intervenciones del psicólogo. Las cosas entre "" y en cursiva son palabras dichas en el pasado, es decir todas las conversaciones.**

**MIS MOTIVOS RETURNS**

**Capítulo Tres - Psicólogo, me han dicho que me ignoran.**

Así que, después de lograr convertir a gente a nuestra humilde y nombre causa, nos fuimos hasta donde estaba la reportera de TVJ y nos pusimos allí a hacer bulto mientras la mujer relataba lo que sucedía en el lugar.

"_Una gran manifestación a diferentes escalas se está produciendo en el lugar... (se medio gira y ve al grupo de gente con túnicas raras) Y aquí tenemos un grupo de manifestantes, acerquémonos a preguntarles porqué se están quejando. Usted, señor sombreado¿cual es su nombre?"_

"_.¡Eso me gustaría saber a mí!" _dijo el Boss tristemente _"De momento me puedes llamar Boss"_

"_Muy bien señor Boss, mi pregunta es... ¿Porqué se quejan ustedes?"_

"_Eso es fácil de responder... ¿Qué queremos chicos?"_

"_QUEREMOS QUE SE SALVE A LOS OSOS PANDA!" _gritó una muchedumbre. El Boss con un gesto mandó a Zetsu a que se comiese a los que se oponían a nuestra manifestación.

"_¿Qué queremos?" _repitió el Boss con una gota.

"_QUEREMOS QUE AKATSUKI PUEDA TOCAR EN UN CONCIERTO"_

"_¿Cómo?" _preguntó el Boss con cara de alucinar

"_Lo que quieren decir es que quieren que salgamos en la serie" _Dije yo interrumpiendo y captando la atención de la reportera.

"_Oh¿ustedes salen en una serie?.¿En cual?" _dijo la reportera interesada.

"_Mire, un. ¿Conoce esa serie tan famosa que se llama Naruto, un?" _preguntó Deidara

"_Claro que sí, quien no la conoce aún a día de hoy?" _dijo contenta la reportera

"_Nosotros salimos. Somos Akatsuki" _dijo Sasori

"_.¿Aka- quien? No me suena que haya tales personajes en la serie"_

Ante aquel comentario no pudimos más que enfurecernos, la gente mundana no conocía nuestro poderío¿así como íbamos a dominar el mundo?.¿Regalando figuritas nuestras en los cereales? ... Pensándolo bien es una idea buena, la propondré al Boss... (tos del Psicólogo) El caso es que entre los demás quitamos a los manifestantes del medio, apartamos a la presentadora, le robamos el micro y nos apoderamos de la cámara.

"_Queridos compatriotas... Franco ha..." _empezó Kisame recibiendo un capón por parte de todos.

".¿_Qué haces Kisame, un?" _preguntó enfadada Deidara.

"_Siempre he querido decir eso (llora lastimeramente)" _ dijo Kisame mientras Deidara le arrebataba el micro y comenzaba a cantar una canción... claro que le metía tantos "un" de por medio que uno no sabía que demonios era esa canción. Hasta que le arrebató el micro Hidan.

"_Hermanos... nos hemos reunido aquí para sacrificar esta inmundicia humana para nuestra religión donde no cometer el mal es pecado..." _dijo con voz solemne pero el micro se lo arrebató Kakuzu.

"_Sé donde habéis escondido vuestros ahorros... vuestros dineros serán míos jojojojo" _dijo el hombre pero el micro le fue arrebatado por Zetsu que empezó a comérselo y que por suerte pudo rescatar Sasori.

"_Bienvenidos a cuentos de marionetas (saca una marioneta de su padre) Hola hijo¿qué tal el día?... Fatal papá¿no ves los agujeros de navaja?" _empezó Sasori pero el micro se lo arrebaté yo ahora.

"_Esto es un golpe de estado, ahora yo domino el mundo... (voz feliz ahora) ¿Petercito me ves?.¡Soy yo!.¡Itachi!.¡Tu hermano mayor!.¿Me ves desde el chalet de Orochimaru? No te dejes violar muchooo (mueve un pañuelo blanco en señal de tristeza) ¡Y cámbiate de calzoncillos todas las noches!" _dije emotivamente pero el micro me lo arrebató esta vez el Boss.

"_Señor Kishimoto Masashi... Esto es una reivindicación para que nos use más. Si no lo hace..." _empezó el Boss. Pero de repente aparecieron los tíos chungos de la navaja con armas más grandes.

"_¿Dónde está?.¿Dónde está ese Kishimoto al que hay que rajar?" _dijo uno con cara de malas pulgas.

"_Ya ve lo que le pasará... kukuku... Muchos besos y abrazos de sus queridos personajes malvados y que dominarán el mundo"_

// .¿Y cómo acabó toda la manifestación//

La verdad es que después de aquel acto nos revelamos como una organización malvada y tuvimos que salir corriendo... Bueno todos menos Deidara que como siempre salió volando y nos dejó a todos abandonados... (entrecierra los ojos) Maldita Deidara...

// .¿Consiguieron lo que querían con la manifestación?//

Pues... No sabría muy bien que decirte Psi-chan... Porque cuando me puse a mirar a ver si nos daban guión fue cuando el chico Kyuubi estaba luchando contra Orochimaru y entonces vi que una de dos... O el autor no había visto la manifestación o ese tío era durísimo de mollera (gota por parte de Itachi) Después de aquello me enteré que lo que aquellos dos habían ido a hacer no era a encontrarse con nosotros sino a buscar un nuevo Hokage... A ver si me entiendes Psi-chan... Si me lo hubiesen propuesto yo hubiese aceptado (cara triste) Yo siempre he soñado con ser Hokage para que todo el mundo me reconociese... (cara de lapsus) Ay no, que ese es el sueño del chico Kyuubi... Bueno da igual, el caso es que si, cuando yo quería llevarme al protagonismo para mí, me lo hubiesen preguntado yo hubiese aceptado... Tengo madera de líder (llora tristemente)

// .¿A quién escogieron para ser Hokage?//

Es verdad que antes te la he mencionado pero no te he contado lo mejor de todo, es la increíble mujer forzuda, además de bebedora, intenta ser más joven de lo que es... Vamos una prenda de Hokage... Si es que el pueblo no tiene suerte, no me extraña que esté como esté... Primero tuvimos a un Hokage, el tercero, que chocheaba y que acabó muriendo, el fundador de la villa se metió a tortazos con otro, el cuarto murió por un demonio, la quinta es una bebedora... ¿A quién demonios le extraña que con este historial Konoha esté como esté? Es lo más lógico (se encoge de hombros)

// La verdad es que sí...//

Bueno el caso es que, retomando la historia que yo te estaba contando, mi hermano se metió en un barril y los secuaces de Orochimaru lo fueron cargando en dirección a la villa del sonido. El chico Kyuubi y sus compañeros intentaron pararlos pero empezó el típico tópico de los manga... Los compañeros se van quedando atrás para luchar en peleas que se supone que acaban con sus vidas (Se encoge de hombros)

// .¿No le resulta triste ver como esos valientes pelean dando sus vidas?//

A mí lo que me dieron la mayoría fue sueño... Yo quería que se acabasen ya hombre. Quería ver al chico Kyuubi y aprovechar la oportunidad y llevármelo. Pero a medio camino, mi hermano, medio ahogado creo yo, salió del barril y se le fue la olla. Empezó a reírse como un poseso y entonces apareció mi dilema... ¿Salgo o no salgo? A ver Psi-chan... que yo a mi hermano lo quiero mucho... El pobrecito ya tiene suficientes problemas habiéndose caído de los brazos de mi madre... Pero ya sabes lo pesado que se pone cuando le hablas de venganza o de poder... Así que me lo pensé un poco y de repente, para completar la locura de mi hermano, empieza a correr a lo Heidi por el sitio, que yo sinceramente no entendía que le había dado a mi hermano, y claro el pobre chico Kyuubi pues se fue a perseguirlo para ver que era lo que había ocurrido.

Después de mucho correr mi hermano se para en el valle del fin, el ojo se le pudre (o eso parecía) y de repente... (pone cara de emoción) ¡SALGO YO!

// .¡Oh que ilusión Itachi-san! Por fin vuelve a aparecer (sonrisa)//

Gracias Psi-chan, lo cierto es que... tuve que revivir mi pasado... Mi oscuro pasado con los sistemas de conducción... Y no te creas que estoy orgulloso de eso... (Pose decidida) Estoy muy orgulloso. (Sudy y el Psicólogo pasan miedo) Pero, no entiendo el porqué, pero el caso es que tergiversaron mi pasado.. Lo pintaron tan mal que es que yo parecía que era un asesino (cara de sorpresa) ¡Eso seguro que fue mi hermano! Él siempre me ha odiado porque soy más guapo que él... Bueno por eso y porque siempre le gano al Tetris... Pero estoy seguro que cuando le preguntaron, él explicó algo raro y claro ahora yo quedo como el malo... ¡Yo nunca he hecho nada malo Psi-chan!

// Hombre... (Sudy) Tenga en cuenta que usted condujo un coche sin carné, sin seguro, atropelló a mucha gente, permitió que murieran, vendió su cuerpo, se enroló en una organización malvada, hizo maldades, intentó secuestrar a una persona...//

Bueno vale, he hecho alguna travesura...

// .¿Travesura? (alucina) //

Pero yo nunca le he deseado un mal a mi estúpido hermano.

// .¡Pero si mató a su familia y le dijo que lo había hecho por ocio!.¿Cómo quiere que no lo odie?//

Oye Psi-chan... (entrecierra los ojos) ¿A quién estás intentando ayudar?.¿A Peter o a mí? (ve como el psicólogo lo señala) Entonces no apoyes a Peter. Bueno aunque la verdad es que la nueva historia me parece más cool que la original, así que dejaré de quejarme... Aunque claro ahora la gente me ve como el energúmeno más malvado y sin corazón de todos los tiempos...

// Bueno, siempre hay gente para todo... Seguramente también habrá gente que le admire... Por... em... ¿su carisma? (se encoge de hombros)//

(Pone pose cool) Claro Psi-chan, yo siempre he tenido mucho carisma natural, era como cuando iba al instituto... (suspiro nostálgico) Ah... que tiempos aquellos... (sonríe feliz mientras un rayo de sol oportunamente entra por la ventana y le da en el rostro)

// (mirando por la ventana y pensando en cómo demonios ha pasado eso) ¿Al instituto?.¿Pero usted no iba a la academia ninja...?//

Instituto ninja... academia ninja... a grandes términos viene a ser lo mismo. (se encoge de hombros) Yo era joven, Shisui seguía vivo y nuestros padres habían decidido que ya era hora que nos dedicásemos a algo que no fuese ir de discotecas. Así que nos apuntaron a la academia ninja... Recuerdo el primer día... Shisui llegó llamando la atención tal y como habíamos quedado... (gota) Bueno lo cierto es que lo hizo sin querer pero qué más da... Llegó cayéndose al suelo múltiples veces y todo el mundo observaba con sorpresa sus piños. Yo, por mi parte, llegué con una bicicleta que me había tuneado a modo de coche, con unas gafas de sol y con la radio a tope, llamando la atención de todos.

"_¡Mirad, es un Uchiha¡De los Uchiha de toda la vida!" _gritó una chica histérica

"_Gracias mortales... yo también os aprecio..." _dije pasando por una alfombra roja que mis criados me pusieron y con una señal les envié a que les tirasen unos billetes a la muchedumbre.

Tuve mucho éxito ya que el nombre de mi familia estaba tan extendido que sin saber mi nombre ya me adoraban... Eran todos repugnantes (pone cara de asco y se calla. De repente mira al psicólogo) Psi-chan... Esta historia no es tan buena como siempre había yo pensado... Psi-chan... ¡me querían por mi dinero!.¡Y encima no era mío! (Saca una grabadora) Nota mental: buscar el libro de mi graduación y matar a todos mis compañeros de clase... (para la grabadora y sonríe feliz)

// Después dirá que no hace cosas malas...//

¡Puede que las haga!.¡Pero yo no soy malo!.¡El mundo me hace malo! (llora) Psi-chan... el mundo me corrompe...

// Sí Itachi-san... tranquilo...//

¡No me intentes alentar! Sabes que los mataré a todos y como tú me alientes irás detrás de ellos...

//.¡Itachi-san! Tiene que quitarse esa manía de ser violento... (se pone serio) con la violencia no se llega a ninguna parte //

Mira Psi-chan... tú eres el que tiene que arreglar eso así que a mi no me vengas dando tareas extras cuando esto es tu trabajo. Y bueno voy a volver al tema que sino no acabaré y, tú aún, pero yo tengo vida personal¿sabes? (el Psicólogo tuvo ganas por primera vez de estrangular a Itachi) Después de mi pasado, el chico Kyuubi empezó a luchar contra mi hermano. A éste se le había metido en la cabeza que para tener el mismo sharingan que yo tenía que matar a su mejor amigo... Y ya le dije que no era así, que eran unas lentillas... (Suspira) Una vez que Peter mandó al chico Kyuubi lejos, decidí armarme de valor, porque créeme hay que armarse de valor para acercarse a él siendo yo, e intenté detener esa lucha sin sentido.

"_Siento venir en mal momento pero..."_ empecé asomándome tímidamente

"_Oiga señor ¿no ve que estamos ocupados teniendo una lucha a muerte?" _dijo Peter sin ni siquiera mirarme.

"_Oye Petercito, estaría bien que me mirases a la cara cuando me hablas" _dije molesto por la mala educación de mi hermano _"Sé que no soy un top model, pero tú tampoco lo eres y no por eso dejo de mirarte a la cara cuando te hablo. Créeme que a veces lo desearía..."_

"_A ver... ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto a ti aquí? Según he leído en el guión tú no sales. Ya saliste en mi pasado." _Dijo mi hermano por fin mirándome a la cara.

"_Que un guión diga que no salgo no quiere decir que yo deje de existir durante ese tiempo¿sabes?" _dije entrecerrando los ojos.

"_Ahí va... ¿No? (cara de sorpresa) Yo pensaba que sí y por eso aún no había salido a buscarte" _

" _(gota) Bueno hermanito... a lo qué íbamos... Yo venía a advertirte sobre que lo que estás haciendo está mal... Que si matas a tu amigo no obtendrás ningún sharingan nuevo... Que Sharingan solo hay uno..." _dije yo con voz monótona.

"_Pero... yo tengo que luchar contra él... ¿Recuerdas que decidí irme al chalet de Orochimaru? (ve como Itachi afirma con la cabeza) Pues no me deja irme. Así que como no me deja pues lo mataré y conseguiré tu mismo sharingan avanzado" _dijo muy seguro de sí mismo mi hermano.

"_Vamos a ver Peter..."_

"_.¿Peter?" _dijo desconcertado

" _Te llamo tantas veces Peter que tendrías que estar acostumbrado ya (suspiro) Como te iba diciendo S-S-... (murmurando) Sastre... aske... ¡Ah! (recuperando el tono de voz) Sasuke, yo no te he impedido que vayas al chalet de Orochimaru... y tampoco te he negado que te vuelvas loco como él (baja la voz) que ya veo que lo estás haciendo muy bien... (subiendo el tono de nuevo) Pero como comprenderás no puedo dejarte matar al chico Kyuubi..._

"_.¿A quién?"_

"_A... Naruto-kun, eso es, así se llamaba... Tú piensa que si lo matas, vendrán los inspectores de hacienda para llevarse nuestra casa" _dije tranquilamente.

"_.¿Qué? (cara de desconcierto) ¿Porqué si Naruto muere nos quedamos sin casa?"_

"_Oh Peter... (ve como Sasuke le dice: "¿Peter?" pero lo ignora) Yo era joven y necesitaba un aval..."_

"_(Interrumpiendo) Eso ahora no me importa."_

"_Interrumpir a los mayores está muy mal hermanito. ¿No te lo enseñaron papá y mamá?"_

"_No les dio tiempo. Algo pasó y ahora todos están muertos (se encoge de hombros)"_

"_Ah cierto, muertos ya no pueden enseñarte nada..."_

// A su hermano no le interesaba pero a mí, ya puestos en el asunto, si que me interesa. ¿Porqué si el chico ese moría su casa era embargada? (Sonrisa tensa del psicólogo que se siente avergonzado por preguntar)//

(Sonríe pícaramente) Eres un cotilla Psi-chan... (el psicólogo ríe tensamente y sonrojado) Pues como empecé a contarle a mi hermano... Yo era joven y necesitaba un aval... Pero claro nadie quería ser mi aval porque sabían que yo solía derrochar mi dinero en discotecas y claro yo me veía en una situación difícil ya que tenía una gran deuda que parecía que nunca me iba a quitar de encima. Podrías decirme que podía pedirle el dinero a mi padre pero la verdad es que me empezó a soltar un rollo mortal, así que decidí que no iba a pedirle más dinero... O al menos no para que fuese mi aval. Triste me fui a la calle, donde me divertí un rato dando de comer Petazetas a las palomas y entonces fue cuando lo vi. Un niño rubio que ya conocía porque nos había dado alguna vez patadas a Shisui y a mí mientras pedíamos dinero y que iba persiguiendo a un grupo de palomas, tirándoles piedras. Estaba tan concentrado pensando en un malvado plan que no me di cuenta de que una piedra venía volando hasta mi cabeza hasta que me había golpeado

"_Tú (señala a Itachi) ¿Qué le has hecho a mi piedra?" _preguntó el niño rubio.

"_Niño... ha sido tu piedra quien ha volado dentro de mi campo vital" _dije yo rascándome un chichón dolorosamente.

"_Vas a tener que tener un buen seguro para poderte ir de aquí tranquilamente" _me contestó el niño mirándome inflexiblemente.

"_.¿Un seguro? Yo no tengo nada seguro, vivo la vida en el mismo momento."_

"_A ver saca el parte de accidentes" _dijo el niño sacando un bolígrafo y unos papeles.

"_Niño... yo no tengo seguro para accidentes" _dije de repente entendiendo a que se refería el niño con un seguro.

"_.¿Cómo que no? Oh dios ahora como arreglo yo a Sen (mira tristemente a la piedra)" _

"_Pero si el único que ha podido quedar en un estado irreversible soy yo" _dije molesto.

"_A mí nadie me quiere, a nadie le importo, y como esta piedra no se queja pues la tengo esclavizada. Me da igual que te pudo haber pasado. El resto del mundo me importa menos que saber quien saldrá esta noche expulsado de Operación Triunfo."_

"_.¡Creo que va a salir Rosa!" _dije emocionado yo.

"_Eso no me importa, ni el dinero ni la fama lo voy a ganar yo, así que me da igual si se mueren"_

"_(con una gota y cara de sorpresa) Tú eres un niño muy cabrón..."_

" _... Y tú eres un viejo y nadie te ha dicho nada (ojos entrecerrados)"_

" _Hm... Esa impertinencia... Esa maldad... (pone pose solemne) Me caes bien chico"_

"_No me voy a ir contigo y vamos a jugar a grabar como me desnudo, pederasta"_

"_... Vaya con el niño... (gota) No es eso, además yo solo tengo unos pocos años más que tú"_

" _(cara tranquila) Venga va¿a quién intentas engañar? ...(ve como Itachi lo sigue mirando tranquilo) ¿Lo dices en serio? ... (después de ver que sigue con la misma cara) ... Siento tu desgracia"_

"_Sé que en realidad no, pero gracias por el intento" _dije con una gota mirando como el rubio ahora se encogía de hombros.

" _Pues si no quieres pervertirme... No quieres matarme... ¿Qué quieres de mí? No tengo dinero¿no ves que juego con una piedra? Si tuviese dinero me compraría un esclavo"_

"_Mira chico... tú no tienes amigos y yo no tengo aval..."_

"_(irónico) Sí claro... un problema de más o menos las mismas características..."_

"_(gota) Así que yo te proporciono un amigo y tú te conviertes en mi aval"_

"_Hm¿y yo qué gano con todo esto?"_

"_Emm... ¿un amigo? (cara de desconcierto)"_

"_A ver... yo ahora mismo a mi tierna edad no tengo nada en contra de tener amigos... Pero en un trato de estas dimensiones lo menos que me puedes proporcionar es un esclavo" _dijo el niño sentándose en un banco y comiéndose una piruleta que no sé de donde había sacado.

"_.¿Tú me has visto cara de traficante de esclavos?" _dije con los ojos entrecerrados

" _.¿Y tú me has visto cara de aval? Por dios que muchos niños de mi edad se pasan la tarde viendo los Teletubbies"_

"_Sí, Peter hace eso... tienes razón... (después de un incómodo silencio) Bien, Peter será tu esclavo"_

"_.¿Y quién es Piter?"_

"_(acento inglés) Peter, es mi hermano. En verdad tiene otro nombre pero yo siempre lo llamo así. Si alguna vez se extraña tu llámalo S-S-Sasuke"_

"_Dios mío ese nombre no tiene ni pies ni cabeza... (cara de sorpresa)"_

"_Eso he pensado yo de toda la vida, pero mi madre insistía que no (Suspiro)"_

Charlando amigablemente, el chico Kyuubi y yo llegamos a dónde el prestamista no me quería extender un préstamo. Antes de entrar lo vestí con un esmoquin, se puso un bigote falso negro (cosa que, ahora que lo pienso, es muy tonta porque él era rubio y el bigote era negro...) y con un maletín falso (que estaba hecho con dos folios en un total de dos minutos) en la mano entramos dentro.

"_.¿Otra vez usted, Uchiha-kun?"_

"_.¿Eres un Uchiha?" _exclamó con sorpresa el rubio _"Tío que los Uchiha son los más ricos del mundo mundial. Que mi niñera (la cual dejó el mundo de los niños después de un pequeño accidente con un resbalón...) me dijo que en tu casa los muebles están hechos de billetes."_

"_Eso es una leyenda urbana..." _dije yo quitándole importancia al asunto

"_.¿Cómo te puede faltar la pasta?" _me preguntó de nuevo haciendo que el prestamista me mirase con mala cara.

"_Mi padre no me da dinero porque dice que soy muy mayor... Claro que la idea de mi edad que él tiene es muy equivocada...(suspiro triste)"_

"_Vaya lo siento..."_

"_No digas mentiras si no lo sientes (ojos entrecerrados)"_

"_Intento ser amable... Después no te quejes de que soy un niño cabrón (se encoge de hombros)"_

"_Ehem Uchiha-kun... __Le dije que si no tenía avales yo no podía darle un préstamo."_

"_Por eso estoy yo aquí viejo" _dijo el rubio envalentonándose. _"(mirando a Itachi con una gota) ¿No me irás a decir que este también tiene tu edad, verdad?"_

"_Que yo sepa no (se encoge de hombros)"_

"_.¿Tú vas a ser su aval, niño?" _dijo risueñamente el prestamista.

"_.¿Niño? Aquí no hay un niño" _dijo tensamente el rubio haciendo que el hombre le mirase con una gota pues el bigote, ahora que me fijaba, lo llevaba puesto al revés.

"_.¿Y cómo puedes avalarle tú, niño?"_

"_Qué pesado con niño..." _dijo a disgusto el rubio.

"_Si no tiene nada de valor con lo que poderte avalar no tengo más que pediros que os marchéis..."_

"_Corre niño, tírale lo que tengas de más valor" _dije yo cerrando los ojos con nerviosismo.

Lo que escuché con los ojos cerrados fue un Thunk, un leve ugh y un pom... Con miedo abrí los ojos y vi como el hombre estaba en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza y como el niño estaba con el brazo estirado y cara de energía.

"_.¿Pero qué has hecho?" _dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza.

"_Oye viejo-joven, a mi no me eches las culpas, tú me dijiste que le tirase lo que yo tuviese con más valor así que le tiré a Sen" _dijo el niño tensamente.

"_¿¡Le has tirado una piedra?!" _dije con gesto desencajado

"_No es una piedra, es mi esclavo" _dijo él muy convencido.

"_.¿Y ahora que hacemos? Yo hasta dentro de unos años no me tenía que convertir en un prófugo..." _dije yo algo triste

"Hm no es por nada viejo-joven, pero el hombre este sigue vivo¿eh?" 

Después de moverlo unas cuantas veces el hombre abrió los ojos lentamente y el chico Kyuubi le sonrió amablemente pero eso no tranquilizó al hombre sino que lo asustó.

"_Aléjate de mí, tira-piedras" _dijo el hombre apartándose de nosotros.

"_Pero¿me vas a dar el crédito o no?" _dije yo.

"_Depende¿me tirarás otra piedra si no te avalo?" _dijo el hombre con miedo.

"_Que no hombre, que no... (se acerca) Déjame mirar ese chichón" _

"_Aléjate hijo de Satanás" _gritó el hombre con miedo.

"_.¿Hijo de Satanás? (mira a Itachi confuso) ¿Ese es el nombre de mi padre?(cara de ilusión) ¿Satanás?"_

"_Me parece a mí que no... (gota)"_

"_.¿Entonces porqué me llama así?"_

"_Vale, de acuerdo, le haré el préstamo" _dijo el hombre con miedo acercándose a un bolígrafo. _"¿Quién será el aval? (ve como señala al rubio) ¿Y el objeto o cosa con que le avala? (ve como señala al rubio también) ¿El niño? (ve como ambos afirman) ¿No sabe que esta casa de préstamos es especial por las cláusulas?"_

"_Claro que sí hombre, es muy clandestino, por eso mismo vine a este sitio"_

"_.¿También sabrás las cláusulas? Si este niño muere, lo que hayas comprado con nuestro préstamo pasará a ser de nuestra propiedad"_

"_Vaya... yo pensaba que os llevabais al niño... (mira el papel) ...Tendría que haber acabado de escucharte antes de firmar..." _dije mirando el papel con mi firma ya puesta.

"_.¿Y qué vas a pagar con el dinero del préstamo?" _me preguntó el rubio.

"_Mi casa... (cara solemne) Por cosas de la vida estoy apunto de perderla, si me la quitan mis padres me matan (gota)"_

"_Wow... así que si yo muero te quedas sin casa... (sonríe) ¡qué divertido!"_

"_Que mala sangre... (ojos entrecerrados)"_

"_(con un cuchillo en la mano que no se sabe de donde salió y sonriendo malévolamente) Ay que me corto las venas"_

"_(corriendo, cogiendo al niño y quitándole el cuchillo de las manos) Niño ¿tú estás loco?.¡Yo me quedaré sin casa pero tú te quedas sin vida!"_

"_Hm vaya, no había considerado ese gran factor..."_

"_Anda majo, ve a esclavizar a Peter" _dije yo dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

Así pues el chico Kyuubi estuvo esclavizando a mi hermano, el pobre, como es tonto, con el paso de los años acabó olvidando los años de esclavizaje y mira tú, casualidades de la vida, después acabaron ambos en el mismo grupo.

Como te iba contando antes de que me interrumpieses con tu curiosidad, yo seguía intentando que Peter no cometiese el error más grande de su vida.

"_Peter, no puedes matar al chico ese" _dije yo con voz monótona intentando hacer entrar razón al tozudo de mi hermano.

"_Pero que tengo que hacerlo¿no ves que una voz divina me lo ha dicho? Me ha recordado tus palabras y ahora tengo que matarlo" _dijo con unos ojos de loco que me dieron miedo.

"_.¿Qué palabras? (entrecierra los ojos) ¿Mata al chico Kyuubi y quédate sin casa?" _dije con los brazos cruzados.

"_No, aférrate a la vida. Para conseguir el mismo Mangekyô sharingan que yo debes matar a tu mejor amigo" _dijo con decisión.

"_A ver Peter"_

"_.¿Peter?"_

"_Tú lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de hacer caso al narrador¿qué no ves que eso es todo mentira? Yo no tengo ningún Sharingan avanzado, solo soy fuerte que te cagas" _dije yo molesto por la estupidez de mi hermano.

"_No es mentira, es la verdad, la verdad me ha sido revelada después de tanto tiempo de desconocimiento. Ahora podré alcanzar el Nirvana y hacerme testigo de Jehová" _dijo alzando el puño en señal de victoria.

"_.¡Peter!"_

"_.¿Peter?"_

"_.¿Cuántas veces te dije que no abrieses la puerta a desconocidos? Que son todos unos malos... que te quieren meter en una secta peligrosa y religiosamente religiosa sin salida posible una vez has entrado" _sermoneé _"¡Además, no hay ningún sharingan más!.¿Tú has visto que haya un Byakugan nuevo?.¿No verdad? Pues pasa lo mismo con el Sharingan. ¡Es único e irrepetible!"_

"_Por eso mismo conseguiré yo también ese misterioso y desconocido sharingan" _

"_Peter... Haz lo que quieras" _dije yo marchándome del lugar.

// Después de la buena acción que usted quería realizar¿se acabó rindiendo? (cara triste)//

A ver Psi-chan... tú puedes decir eso y quedarte tan pancho porque tú no tienes que enfrentarte a Peter vale... Peter es de esa especie desconocida... Yo no sé como iba a ser si no se hubiese golpeado la cabeza... Pero después de haberlo hecho un mundo extraño y amorfo se ha abierto delante de sus ojos... Bueno en realidad el mundo no es amorfo sino que es él el que lo distorsiona todo a base de bien. Tú como no tienes que acercarte a este enfermo mental... con todo el cariño, sea dicho... ¡Pero que me da miedo!.¡Que con el paso de los años Peter no mejora! Este chico va a peor (cara de desconsuelo y miedo). Él sí que necesita un psicólogo y no yo... (suspira)

El caso es que, yo me aparté, puse pies en polvorosa y salí corriendo hasta la cueva más cercanas, porque una de las normas en Akatsuki es que nosotros tenemos que vivir en la oscuridad (entrecierra los ojos) Yo no sé que problema tiene el Boss con la luz... Mi hermano y el chico Kyuubi lucharon y en medio de la lucha va y le atraviesa y yo ya estaba con el corazón en vilo... ¡Que me quedaba sin casa! Y que Peter, que le quiero mucho, que quede claro, se quede sin casa me da igual, pero que yo me quede sin casa no me hace ni pizca de gracia.

El caso es que justo después de eso el chico Kyuubi nos demostró su poder dejándonos a todos maravillados al respeto y con un final un tanto raro la lucha se terminó. Fue entonces cuando mi hermano dijo una cosa que me dejó muy desconcertado y fue que dijo que no se iba a convertir en mi marioneta y es que el que tiene obsesión por las marionetas es Sasori y no yo... también me preguntaba como era que Peter sabía de las manías de Sasori si no lo conocía. El caso es que de repente me fijé en como enfocaban a Zetsu mientras Kakashi se llevaba a Naruto y pasaba de buscar a Peter (cosa que sinceramente entiendo) y entonces me alarmé. ¿Un Akatsuki saliendo? Eso si que era nuevo. Así que corrí hasta mi buzón y allí encontré un guión, lo abrí y efectivamente, íbamos a salir todos. Pero me quedé alarmado al ver que el tiempo se nos echaba encima de mala manera.

Además tuvimos mucha mala suerte, porque justo el día que nos vinieron a grabar se nos fundió la bombilla... (ve como Psicólogo lo mira dudosamente) Bueno... lo cierto es que aquel día nos cortaron la luz por no pagar los recibos... (suspira derrotado) Pero no me dirás que no es mala suerte que después de haber estado cuatro meses sin pagar nos cortasen la electricidad justo el día que venían a grabar. Una vez se pusieron a grabarnos a todos, que además dio la casualidad de que estábamos todos en aquel momento, cosa que ya es rara, nosotros nos pusimos a discutir cosas importantes.

"_.¡Yo no quiero vestirme de marinerita para esa tontería!" _dije indignado

"_Vamos Itachi-san piensa que vamos al salón del manga, donde podemos vernos personificado por gente inferior a nosotros¿no le parece interesante?" _dijo Kisame felizmente

"_Pero eso no justifica que tenga que vestirme de marinerita" _dije yo molesto.

"_Oh vamos no te quejes. A mí me ha tocado ir de cactus y soy una planta carnívora... Así que no te ha tocado el peor. ¿Vamos a tomar una birra? No, mejor unos chupitos" _dijo Zetsu.

"_Ah, Zetsu deja de hablar contigo mismo, no me seas autista" _dije enfadado.

"_Vamos Itachi, son los que han sido asignados por sorteo. No puedes quejarte." _dijo el boss _"Bueno, repasemos bien la lista para que os quede claro de que iréis disfrazados para entrar gratis en el salón. Itachi irá de marinerita como ya he dicho (Tos del susodicho para dar a entender que sigue en desacuerdo con la idea), Sasori irá de Pinocho"_

"_.¿Vamos a un salón del manga y yo voy disfrazado de un personaje de Disney? Que me vaya a morir no os da derecho a putearme" _dijo enfadado Sasori

"_Deidara irá de Sailor Moon" _dijo el Boss ignorando a Sasori.

"_Un momento, un. ¿Sailor Moon, un?.¿Dónde quedó el arte, un?.¿Dónde está el arte en Sailor moon, Boss, un?" _Dijo molesta Deidara.

"_(Tose) Kisame será Willy la orca" _dijo Boss ignorando a Deidara también.

"_Bieeen" _gritó alegremente Kisame

"_.¿No tendré que llevar coletitas, verdad?" _dije yo de repente mortificado por la idea. Nadie me respondió _"Boss por favor dime que no es verdad... (silencio) Boss... (silencio y cara de enfurruñamiento por parte de Itachi) ¡Os odio!"_

"_Hidan irá de Malfoy de Harry Potter que para eso se parece a él" _dijo el Boss retomando su recuento a lo que Hidan no dijo nada porque hacía ya un buen rato que pasaba de todo y se había puesto a rezar _"Kakuzu irá de Spike de Cowboy Bebop... sé que no se parecen físicamente pero los dos cazan recompensas así que..."_

"_Igualitos vamos..." _dijimos todos a coro.

"_Os recuerdo que sé donde guardáis vuestros ahorros" _dijo tranquilamente Kakuzu.

"_El Akatsuki misterioso... del cual no sabemos nada por el momento y al que, por casualidades de la vida y complots de las industrias eléctricas, no podemos ni distinguirle la figura... Tú irás de Heartless del Kingdom Hearts, a efectos prácticos no tendrás que esforzarte mucho por hacerte el disfraz." _dijo el Boss con una gota _"Y yo iré de Yondaime en versión oscura y misteriosa"_

"_Eso no es justo" _exclamé de morros.

"_Oh vamos, esto ha sido lo que la diosa fortuna ha querido. Tienes que aceptar que no tengas suerte" _dijo el Boss superiormente.

"_Pues ya puede olvidarse de que vayamos a buscar Bijuus en tres años" _dije inflexiblemente y los que estaban en desacuerdo con la elección afirmaron dándome la razón

"_¿Qué?.¡Pero ahora no podéis hacer esto, estamos casi al final de la temporada, ahora será cuando podremos dar un golpe de estado, alargar la temporada y hacernos con el poder! Por fin dejarán de reírse de nosotros porque siempre perdemos al ajedrez" _dijo el Boss decidido.

"_No, no, no... Yo necesito al menos tres años para recuperarme del trauma que me supondrá disfrazarme de marinerita. Así que no pienso acercarme al chico Kyuubi en tres años"_

"_Que sean dos años. No mejor tres. ¡No diez! Así podemos dar la vuelta al mundo tranquilamente. Aquí se hace lo que yo digo. No lo que yo digo. ¿A que te ciego un ojo? Estúpido si me ciegas también te cegarás a ti" _empezó Zetsu en una de sus venas.

"_Bueno, serán CASI tres años..." _dijo el Boss cediendo.

"_Será..." _dijimos a coro los que con eso queríamos conseguir que nos cambiase el disfraz.

//.¿Y toda esa conversación se reprodujo íntegramente en la serie? (Sudy y Psicólogo alucinan)//

No, yo no sé que demonios se chutan los animadores pero el caso es que nuestra inocente conversación pasó a convertirse en algo realmente chungo y lo único que se tradujo normalmente fue lo de dejar tres años hasta ir a por Kyuubi. Realmente me da algo de miedo pensar como se reproducirán nuestras conversaciones cuando realmente tratemos temas chungos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 3 de este fanfic... Buah ahora si que tengo solo como 4 o 5 páginas escritas de lo que será el siguiente, así que supongo que otra vez tocará esperar hasta el siguiente. Lo siento, pero ya lo avisé, y fue porque avisé, que sino no hubiese publicado hasta que lo hubiese tenido todo acabado (así que uuuuf hubiese pasado bastante bastante tiempo xD)**

**Como he podido comprobar, este segundo capítulo tuvo menos reviews que el pasado, sinceramente creo que me lo esperaba... u.uU aix... Es una pena, me deja algo triste n.nU **

**Espero que os hayáis reído con el capítulo, que aunque sea en algún momento os hiciera soltar carcajada, o haceros reír, o simplemente sonreír xD ya es algo.**

**Paso a comentar los review,**

_Tae-chan, _**que grande eres, chica xD Rápida y eficaz, la primera en dejar review (en retorno lo has logrado tb xD) Lo de busquemos a Itachi me divirtió mucho escribirlo, me lo imaginaba e Itachi tuvo que sentirse realmente frustrado xD Y me hace más feliz de lo que os podáis imaginar que la gente llame a S-s-Sasuke Peter :) Se lo merece xD**

_Marion-asakura, _**Hooooolas n0n Seeeh, apoyar a Itachi siempre ù.ú haga lo que haga (aunque supongo que si intentase matar a Naruto y le pegase y esas cosas... tendría q hablar seriamente con él xD) Espero yo también verte por aquí cada vez que actualice n.n gracias!!**

_Wenstrike, _**review solo del capi uno.. ai que desgracia, ya veo que no te leerás más xDDD te pasará como con retorno, se quedará olvidado en la desgracia ahí xD Me alegra que te rieses y esas cosas n.n Gracias por leerme!**

_Lucimanga, _**bueno tan bien... simplemente ha quedado, creo que en algunas ocasiones está gracioso (puede que a mi me lo parezca porque tengo mucha imaginación y todo me lo imagino xD) Bueno llorar de risa vale, pero de tristeza no!! Gracias por tu review n.n**

_Juegui, _**ahí está mi sobrinosa metiendo el turbo para leer XD Las visitas a Peter me gustan escribirlas xD porqué en realidad me encanta la situación de "A ver Peter. ¿Peter?" xDD A Deidara le cambié el yeah por el un, me gusta más. Y es tío, lo que como cuando lo empecé a escribir pensaba que era tía puees... Pero tranquila, eso se arreglará. Espero que este te guste también n.n**

_Taniuskey, _**La gran Tani!!! XDDDDD (le pone una alfombrilla roja pa que pase) ù.ú es un honor tener un review por aquí xD (aunq tb dejaste en la primera parte xD) Pero por dios!.¿Qué le veis a Sudy?.¿Porqué yo no se lo veo? Será porque la creé yo? XD Jaja despertador de padres XD Espero que sigas dejando review n.n **

**Buenoooo y eso es todo por esta vez. Antes de despedirme quiero aclarar algo... Cuando empecé a escribir este fic yo asumí que Deidara era tía (pa ponerle algún género) Así que todos estos trozos aún se refieren a deidara con palabras femeninas... Pero TRANQUILOS y TRANQUILAS... Eso se arreglará, más adelante :)**

**Espero que me digáis que os pareció este capítulo con un bonito review... Se dejan fácilmente, véis abajo que pone submit revieeew?? Pues si le dais al go se abre una precioooooosa ventanita xD Solo poner un nombre (si no queréis hacer login, lo sé, da pereza) y ponerme: sigue, estuvo bien, o algo más largo y eso xD La pobre Miru niña desfavorecida os lo agradece xDDDD**

**Bye bye!!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	4. Psicólogo, me han dicho q no me respetan

_**Summary: El pequeño Itachi, desvalido por que su mamá, Psi-chan, se ha marchado a trabajar a otro país, decide que no puede pasar más tiempo sin ella y junto con su mono Kisame, se pone a recorrer el país en busca de su querida progenitora (Itachi// Oye, que yo no soy Marco!!)**_

**Disclaimer -- Uno más uno son sietee (8) quien me lo iba a decir**

**Miru// Que como no trabajes vas a morir (8) 8D**

**Disclaimer --... ¿Sabes que te voy a denunciar?**

**Miru// ...¿Sabes que antes te mataré:)**

**Disclaimer -- (Mientras huye de Miru, que va con un bate en la mano, camino hacia los juzgados) LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC EN SU GRAN MAYORÍA NO PERTENCEN A LA AUTORAAA**

**Advertencias:::: Este fanfic puede spoilear la trama de la serie dependiendo de por donde la llevas. Avisados quedáis. Además este fanfic, puede (debe XD), provocar risas incontrolables, se aconseja no beber ni comer mientras se lee. No me hago responsable de pantallas con pegotes de pastel o teclados inutilizados por bebidas derramadas xDD.**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son aclaraciones o acciones. Las cosas entre / son las intervenciones del psicólogo. Las cosas entre "" y en cursiva son palabras dichas en el pasado, es decir todas las conversaciones.**

**MIS MOTIVOS RETURNS**

**Capítulo Cuatro - Psicólogo, me han dicho que no me respetan.**

_//¿Y toda esa conversación se reprodujo íntegramente en la serie? (Sudy y Psicólogo alucinan)//_

_No, yo no sé que demonios se chutan los animadores pero el caso es que nuestra inocente conversación pasó a convertirse en algo realmente chungo y lo único que se tradujo normalmente fue lo de dejar tres años hasta ir a por Kyuubi. Realmente me da algo de miedo pensar como se reproducirán nuestras conversaciones cuando realmente tratemos temas chungos_.

Total Deidara se enfadó y dijo que no quería ir marcando paquete en el salón así que se fugó y estuvo en paradero desconocido hasta que pasó el evento.

//¿Pero cómo quería marcar paquete si es una mujer? (cara de confundido)//

No, no lo es... (cara tranquila)

// A ver Itachi-san, usted ha estado hablando de Deidara-san todo el rato como si fuese una mujer... (gota) decía cosas como ella, rara...//

Ah bueno pero es que yo te estoy explicando la historia como retrocediendo en el pasado, en aquel momento yo no sabía que era un chico. Vamos, ni yo, ni el resto del grupo. Es que, Deidara es muy amorfo... Tiene pinta de tía, pero es un tío... Es como el chico ese que salía hacia el principio de la serie que parecía una chica pero no lo era... Solo que Deidara es rubio... Y tiene un ojo raro... Y tiene bocas en las manos...

// (alarmado y con miedo) ¿Tiene bocas en las manos?//

Sí, según nos contó un día se dio cuenta de que con una boca no se pueden comer todas las delicias del mundo a la vez, así que cogió y se injertó unas bocas en cada mano. Lo que, yo no sé donde se operó, pero esas manos parecen tener vida propia... No sabes el jaleo que se monta cuando empiezan a hablar y las personalidades de Zetsu lo mismo... Se monta un pollo... No de los de Deidara¿eh?

¿Y cómo fue el momento en que usted se enteró que tenía un compañero y no una compañera?//

La verdad es que me gusta que me hagas esta pregunta, ya pensaba que iba a tener que volver al tema de nuestra última aparición y aún me da escalofríos recordar ese vestido de marinerita (escalofrío) El caso es que, el cumpleaños de Deidara se acercaba, nosotros pensamos en qué le podías regalar sin éxito alguno. Entiéndeme, pensar que regalar a la única (o eso pensábamos) chica conocida del grupo era una misión difícil y delicada.

"_Podemos regalarle la colección de los puentes de Madison_" dijo Kisame, teniendo una idea medio lúcida en mucho tiempo.

"_Lo mejor sería regalarle un ramo de flores marionetas" _dijo contento Sasori _"No se le pudrirán ni morirán. Flores eternamente"_

"_Un bikini, hacemos una excursión a la playa y que se lo ponga" _dije inteligentemente yo haciendo que algunos afirmasen.

"_Yo he estado mirando las cuentas" _dijo Kakuzu con unas gafas para leer y con una libreta extraña _"No tengo mucho presupuesto, así que mi idea es, no comprarle nada. Le podemos pedir de incógnito que haga pollos de arcilla y reg--..."_

"_¡Que no son pollos, un!" _gritó Deidara apareciendo de la nada. Se hizo el silencio y nos miró sonrojada_ "Em... ¿me necesitáis, un? (todos niegan con la cabeza) V-vale, me voy a seguir con mi arte... ¡Y no son pollos!.¡Son aves fénix!"_

"_¡Vale, vete ya!" _gritamos todos, cansados de escuchar las mismas tonterías de siempre. Eran pollos, no sé porque insistía.

"_Yo quiero regalarle esto" _dijo Hidan con una sonrisa que daba miedo y sacó un tocho que podría matar con él_ "¡La Biblia de Jashin-sama! Con esto podrá ejercer mi religión sin problema alguno. (segundos de silencio) ¿Queréis uno? Solo valen 200 euros por página"_

"_¿Pero tú estás loco?.¿Cómo quieres que te compremos esa bazofia tan cara?" _dijo el Boss con los ojos muy abiertos, yo por unos segundos tuve la esperanza de verle.

"_E-es que... Joder, Kakuzu me dijo que me editaría el libro. Y ahora tengo que pagarle la mierda de edición, que encima no le puso ni los dibujos que yo mismo había hecho" _dijo Hidan, algo enfadado.

"_Tus dibujos parecían de parvulario, así no venderías ni un ejemplar" _dijo tranquilamente mirándole por encima de aquellas gafas que vete a saber tú de donde había sacado.

"_¡Joder Kakuzu! No puedes tampoco pretender que con esa estupidez de precio me los compren" _gritó el otro.

"_Hidaan... te voy a lavar la boca con jabón...Otra vez" _dijo el Boss mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y a Hidan se le dibujó una sonrisa.

"_Con jabón no, Boss... ¡Recuerda que pasó la última vez!" _contestó Kisame haciendo que Hidan le metiese un codazo en las costillas.

"_Tienes razón... se comió la pastilla de jabón..." _dijo el boss con pose de estar pensando y de repente sacó un palo _"Toma, come bambú"_

"_Oye, que no soy un panda mierd--" _empezó Hidan cogiendo el bambú que le había pasado el Boss.

"_Come bambú..." _dijo con voz inflexible el Boss. Hidan empezó a comer bambú mientras decía algo ininteligible.

"_Mi idea es regalarle... Ave maría, cuando serás mía... I'm so lucky, lucky... Van dos y... ¡Joder callaos estoy hablando! Yo canto si quiero. Eso no ralles Zetsu 2" _Empezó Zetsu.

"_Zetsu... ¿has dicho 'joder'?" _preguntó el Boss con voz de ultra tumba, sacando otra rama de bambú.

"_¿Qué eres un panda, Boss?" _pregunté yo, sorprendido por que tuviese tanto bambú.

"_No he dicho nada Boss¡nada! Zetsu 2 se ha rajado. ¡Se ha rajado!.¡Gallina! Pobrecito, yo lo entiendo, el bambú no está bueno..." _continuó Zetsu.

"_Dímelo a mí..." _dijo Hidan con la cara un tanto pálida. Zetsu empezó a comer también bambú, murmurando algo sobre que aquello era canibalismo.

"_Boss... ¿eres Pandaman?" _pregunté yo insistentemente, acercándome al Boss y tirándole de la manga de la túnica para alertarlo.

"_¡Joder Itachi que no! Soy un humano" _dijo el Boss enfadado. Se hizo el silencio

"_Ala lo que ha dicho..." _murmuré yo

"_¡El Boss ha dicho 'teta'!" _gritó Kisame como un crío, en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que hablábamos.

"_Come bambú Boss..." _dijeron Hidan y Zetsu con cara de psicópatas, vamos la de siempre casi.

"_B-bueno... después de esta tontería, intentemos decidir que demonios... ugh... L-le regalamos a Deidara" _dijo el Boss mientras comía bambú.

"_Yo estoy harto de tanta bazofia. Sois todos tan inferiores que dais asco. No tenéis ni una dichosa idea buena" _todos me miraban, seguramente esperando que con mi mal humor soltase algún taco y me tocase comer bambú también _"Así que no pienso cooperar con alguien tan mundano que no sabe tener una buena idea como comprar un bikini"_

"_¡Joder ya!" _gritó Kisame feliz, creo que mis palabras lo motivaron, pero a los tres segundos se encontraba comiendo bambú, que por cierto estaba feliz.

"_Ya le dio la vena prepotente a Itachi" _murmuró con envidia Sasori.

¿Envidia?.¿Porqué tiene que tener envidia de su vena prepotente? (Sudy)//

Está claro Psi-chan, me tiene envidia porque soy así de guapo, fuerte y tengo unas dotes de líder que asustan.

// También tiene la vena ególatra (Sudy)//

(Lo mira mal unos segundos y decide que prefiere hacer como si no hubiese escuchado nada) La reunión acabó con que cada uno le compraría lo que le pareciese, así que yo empecé a contar las monedas de un céntimo que había en mi hucha de Peter... bueno con forma de Peter, la tuve que romper, me dio mucha pena (lagrimilla)

¿Por qué tiene una hucha con la forma de su hermano?//

Esa es otra historia, cuando acabe esta, si quieres vuelve a preguntármelo (el Psicólogo se lo apunta en una libreta sin dudarlo) El caso es que, cuando acabé me fui a la tienda de bañadores y me puse a mirar, dándome cuenta que no tenía ni idea sobre bikinis (es lo que tiene no llevar) Después de unos minutos dando vueltas tontamente, una chica se me acercó, me dio dos golpecitos en la espalda y yo saqué un kunai para proteger mi vida. La chica me miró con una gota y después sonrió.

"_B-buenos días... ¿puedo ayudarle?" _dijo la muchacha.

"_No sé... ¿puedes matar a toda mi organización para así poder yo salir y dedicarme a la fórmula uno?" _dije yo tenso.

"_M-me refería a qué estaba buscando en la tienda" _rectificó la chica.

"_Ah... que decepción. (suspiro) Pues sí, estoy buscando un bikini" _dije yo decepcionado.

"_Acompáñeme por aquí. Tenemos unos modelos que blablablabla" _la verdad es que, hasta que dijo tenemos unos modelos la entendí, después perdí el interés de lo que me estaba contando.

Se fue hacia un colgador y de allí me cogió unos cuantos modelitos. Me los puso en una mesa y empezó a hablar más, cosa a la que no presté atención. Había uno negro, uno blanco, uno rojo y negro (pero sin nubes...)

"_Venga por aquí" _me dijo agarrándome por el brazo y llevándome hacia un rincón alejado de la tienda. Yo estaba ya asustado, sabía de mi encanto y temía que aquella chica hubiese decidido violarme. Pero, para mi desconcierto, llegamos delante de unos probadores

"_Venga pruébeselos señorita"_

"_Ehm... esto... Soy un hombre" _dije con una gota

"_Pero si tiene usted el pelo largo..." _empezó la chica

"_¿Desde cuando se cree usted el tópico que alguien con el pelo largo debe ser una chica?" _pregunté yo incrédulo.

"_Además tiene unos ojos muy bonitos con unas pestañas largas" _continuó

"_Uno, que no puede evitar pecar siendo tan bello" _dije yo superiormente.

"_¡Que usted es una chica!" _dijo la chica segura de sí misma.

"_¿Oye no has visto que una chica se cuidaría unas ojeras como las mías?" _dije yo

"_Algún defecto tendría que tener, pero es una chica" _dijo cabezona

"_Además¿mi voz profunda y sexy no te ha sugerido que no puedo ser una chica?" _le dije ya, con una gota de miedo e incredulidad.

"_Otro defecto" _dijo la chica sin dudar ni un segundo.

"_Oye¡no me vas a hacer dudar de mi sexualidad! Soy un tío" _dije yo empezando a enfadarme.

"_No sea tímida, pruébese los bikinis, si nadie le va a decir nada" _dijo la mujer sonriente.

"_¡Dios esta tía es como Petercito!" _exclamé exasperado.

"_Venga, vamos señorita..." _dijo agarrándome y empujándome al probador.

"_¡No me toques! (Se baja la túnica y se sube la camiseta enseñando el torso)¡NO SOY UNA TÍA¿Lo ves? (vena hinchada)" _grité yo, ya cansado. Pero en ese momento justo, una señora en el vestidor de al lado, enfundada en un bikini, salió y me vio a mí allí.

"_(silencio de diez segundos)... ¡Kyah!.¡Un pervertido!.¡Policía!" _gritó metiéndose en el vestidor rápidamente.

"_¡No, policía no!" _grité yo aporreando la puerta del vestidor, haciendo que la mujer gritase más.

"_Anda, pues sí que era un hombre" _me dijo la chica mirándome curiosamente

"_¡Te lo he estado diciendo!" _grité yo, y entonces me di cuenta que empezaban a sonar sirenas _"Me llevo el negro y rojo" _

Después de pagar, salí por una ventana para evitar a la policía y por fin, después de un accidentado proceso, ya tenía el regalo de Deidara. Llegó el día del cumpleaños y todos nos reunimos en la cueva, la decoramos con serpentinas y nos pusimos gorros de estos penosos que la gente se suele poner cuando celebra un cumpleaños. Todos llevábamos un paquete en la mano y nos mirábamos recelosos, pensando que seguramente nuestro regalo iba a ser el mejor. Deidara llegó tranquilamente a la cueva, después de haber estado volando seguramente por vete a saber tú donde.

"_¿Qué hacéis, un?" _preguntó mirándonos a todos _"¿Ahora vamos a hacer un circo?"_

"_E-esto... Deidarita... hoy es tu cumpleaños_" dijo el Boss con una gota porque nos había llamado en pocas palabras payasos.

"_Oh, es verdad, un (sonríe) ¿Y vais a montar un circo?" _preguntó Deidara ahora seriamente de nuevo.

"_Te hemos preparado una fiesta de cumpleaños" _dijo Sasori con la vena de madera de su sien empezando a hincharse.

"_Ooh, perdonadme, un (sonríe de nuevo) Es que no me acostumbro. No me solían hacer estas cosas." _Dijo Deidara felizmente acercándose a nosotros _"Que compañeros de ajedrez más majos que tengo"_

"_Recuerda que dejamos lo del ajedrez, ahora somos malos" _dijo Kakuzu seriamente

"_Cierto, cierto, un" _dijo Deidara y seguidamente nos miró inquisitivamente a todos _"¿Y qué me habéis comprado, un?_

Todos pusimos cara de interés y empezamos a pelearnos intentando darle primero nuestro regalo, mientras Deidara, nos miraba con cara de estar flipando con una gota.

"_¡Parad, un! No me voy a ir así que hacedlo con orden" _dijo ya, como si fuese la instructora de una obra.

Después de un pequeño juego al piedra, papel, tijeras ganó Kisame, rompiendo con toda la lógica que teníamos hasta el momento y llevando a unos al extremo de la depresión.

"_Mi regalo Deidaritaa" _dijo sonriente Nemo extendiendo el paquete mal envuelto.

"_(lo desenvuelve) ... Buscando a Nemo ... Liberar a Willy...(mira seriamente a Kisame, que le sonríe impaciente, esperando una buena impresión) Q-que guay Kisamito (sonríe tensamente) E-es lo que siempre había soñado..." _mintió Deidara.

"_Nemo¿has grabado una película y no me lo habías dicho?" _dije yo molesto con la película de Buscando a Nemo en la mano.

"_No te enfades Itachi-san (sonríe y saca un paquete) También te he comprado a ti algo" _me dijo felizmente, yo me quedé anonadado.

"_V-vaya... No tenías que haberme comprado nada, Nemo (con cara de sorprendido empieza a desenvolver el paquete) ... Mujercitas... (mira a Kisame, mira la cinta, mira a Kisame, mira la cinta) ... ¿Estás insinuando algo?" _dije yo molesto por sentir que de nuevo me estaban llamando mujer.

"_¿Le gusta? (sonrisa inocente, Itachi le estampa la cinta en la cara) Vaya, creo que sí" _dijo Kisame sonriente.

"_No, Kisame... No le ha gustado (gota)" _intentó hacerle entrar en razón Sasori.

"_Bien (tira las cintas por encima de su hombro) ¿siguiente, un?" _dijo Deidara con renovados ánimos.

"_Ahora es mi turno" _dijo Kakuzu avanzando triunfalmente y entregándole su paquete a Deidara.

"_(abre el paquete) ... Estos son mis aves fénix... (mira a Kakuzu con una gota) ¿Qué broma es esta, un?" _

"_No son aves fénix... Son pollos" _dijo Kakuzu tranquilamente.

"_¡No son pollos, un!.¡Son mis preciosos aves fénix que te hice el otro día porque dijiste que me iban a hacer una exposición! Aún veo perfectamente, no como Itachi, un" _dijo enfadada Deidara.

"_Ale... El recurso fácil... Meterse con los enfermos... Esto me ha dolido Deidara, te la guardo" _dije yo hablando con...

"_Itachi, eso es la pared. Deidara está aquí (lo gira)" _me corrigió Sasori.

"_Lo dicho (cara de decisión) Y no me estoy quedando ciego, solo es que podríamos poner alguna bombillita en la cueva¿no? Aquí no todos tenemos ojos luminosos como el Boss... (pone cara de disgusto)" _dije yo molesto.

"_Ya sabes mi problema con las bombillas..." _dijo el Boss con decisión.

"_No, no lo sé (ojos entrecerrados)" _dije yo a mala gana

"_No son tus pollos Deidara, son los pollos de otros..." _dijo Kakuzu intentando salvar la situación

"_¿Cómo que no son mis pollos?.¡Si tienen mi nombre grabado, un!.¡Y son aves fénix!" _gritó Deidara levemente roja de ira.

"_Deidara... (suspiro) Si te fijas en estas minucias¿cómo conseguiremos llegar a un mundo comunista?" _dijo Kakuzu.

"_Aw, cállate capitalista. Que te gusta más el dinero... (ojos entrecerrados)" _dijo Deidara guardándose los pollos en el bolso ese raro que lleva. Después nos miró _"¿Siguiente?"_

"_(Da un paso adelante avergonzado) Y-yo... " _empezó Hidan algo atemorizado _"Toma (le da el regalo"_

" _Veamoos... (Desenvuelve el regalo y ve un libro) ¿Es el código Da Vinci? (cara de emoción, Hidan niega con la cabeza) ¿Ángeles y Demonios?(Hidan vuelve a negar) ¿El último tomo de Naruto? (Hidan niega de nuevo)... ¿Qué es esto?(cara de disgusto)"_

"_Es la Biblia de Jashin-sama (cara de felicidad) Ahora podrás ser de mi religi-- ¡AAAH! (ve como Deidara ha empezado a quemar el libro) ¿Pero estás bien de la chola?.¡Ese libro vale una millonada!"_

"_Hidan, ese ejemplar también me lo tienes que pagar" _dijo Kakuzu tranquilamente

"_¿Quééé? Jo...(mira al boss, que ha sacado una rama de bambú) José... Kakuzu eres un pu...(el Boss agita la rama de bambú con rintintín) puritano...pesetero!"_

"_¿Qué hablas Hidan? (cara de confusión)" _dijo Kakuzu

"_Que no podrías dejar de ser un pesetero por una vez en tu mal--.. (vuelve a agitar la rama) Joder Boss¿no puedo decir ni maldita?(segundos de silencio, el boss le tiende la rama y Hidan la coge mientras llora y empieza a comer) Maldita sea..."_

"_Como digas algo más te comes otra¿eh?" _dijo el boss con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo que Hidan finalmente se callase.

"_Bueno... ¿el siguiente?" _dijo ya sin mucha ilusión Deidara.

"_Yo te regalaría algo..." _empezó el Akatsuki con la flor en la cabeza, de espaldas a nosotros, como solía hacer siempre _"Pero como no me regalasteis nada para mi cumpleaños y además te odio. Pues que te den (sonrisa o eso parece)"_

"_... V-vale... (confusión)" _dijo Deidara con una gota.

"_Yo te había comprado algo pero... Mi perro se lo comió. Anda no seas mentiroso Zetsu3. Eso, eso. La verdad es que te lo comiste tú. No. Sí. Buaah, sois tan malos." _Dijo Zetsu.

"_Toma (dijo Sasori pasándole un libro a Deidara)"_

"_El arte y lo que no es arte. Aprende a distinguir que lo que haces no es arte" _leyó Deidara y seguidamente miró a Sasori con una gota.

"_Además si lo unes con chakra es una marioneta (sonrisa inocente)" _

"_G-gracias Sasori-danna, un..."_ dijo por quedar bien Deidara

"_Lo mío no es tanto para ti, sino un poco para todos." _Empezó el boss- _"Un viaje para todos para ir a la playa"_

"_Wooh" _exclamamos todos sorprendidos y una sonrisa cruzó nuestro rostro.

"_Mi regalo es esto" _dije yo, pasándole el paquete envuelto _"Te irá muy bien para la excursión (sonrisa)"_

"_(lo abre y ve un bikini) Am... Es bonito, un. Pero yo no puedo..." _empezó Deidara.

"_Vamos Deidara, te quedará muy bien. Tienes que ponértelo" _dije yo insistente.

"_Pero es que no puedo, no me quedará..." _intentó excusarse Deidara

"_Deidara, esto te lo hago porque sé que esos prejudicios que tienes sobre tu cuerpo son estupideces... Es una orden. Te lo tendrás que poner mañana, cuando vayamos de viaje. Y te prohíbo que te quites una sola pieza de él. Esto es irrevocable" _dijo el Boss solemnemente

"_Joo, Boss, esto no es justo. Tenéis una mente corrupta y enfermiza, un" _dijo Deidara de morros mientras todos sonreíamos.

//¿Así que los Akatsuki se iban de viaje?//

Síp. Preparamos las maletas, yo preparé también la de Kisame porque él no recordaba que íbamos de viaje. Se lo decía, se ilusionaba (hasta el punto de rozar la infantilidad absoluta) y después se olvidaba, me lo volvía a preguntar, se lo decía, se ilusionaba... y así hasta que me cansé y lo mandé a paseo (cara de cansancio) En la maleta de Kisame le metí un bañador, comida para peces y después de pensarlo le dije que me pasara ropa suya, que metí en la maleta sin preocuparme de revisar.

En la mía llevaba unas gafas de sol, mi mejor colección de bañadores, ropa de verano fresca y amigable (nada que ver con la capa), bronceador...Quería llamarte a ti, Psi-chan, pero el Boss no me dejó (lagrimilla y suspiro aliviado del psicólogo) A la mañana siguiente habíamos quedado en la entrada de la cueva a las 8. Kisame se despertó a las seis y empezó a dar el coñazo. Después de patearlo hasta que dejó de hacer ruido, dormí media hora más hasta que decidí levantarme. Recogí el futon, lo guardé en una esquina de la cueva y me fui a vestir.

Al rato, Kisame, vestido con unos pantalones largos, un jersey de pana y una bufanda salió fuera. Yo iba unos metros atrás. Con unas gafas de sol, una sudadera amarilla y unos pantalones cortos rojos, con unas cómodas chancletas. Miré a Kisame, me bajé las gafas y una gota recorrió mi rostro.

"_Wii, vamos a la nieveee..." _dijo Kisame con ilusión.

"_Kisame... ¿qué parte de "vamos a la playa" no has entendido?" _dije yo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"_Es obvio que "playa" (cara de tranquilidad) Voy a cambiarme... ¡No os vayáis sin mí!" _exclamó Kisame, mientras yo pensaba que la idea era realmente tentadora.

Acabamos reuniéndonos todos, con nuestros atuendos estivales y esperando a Kisame que se había ido a cambiar de atuendo. Como no teníamos nada que decirnos todos esperábamos en silencio mientras el reloj de cuco de la cueva iba haciendo su irritante ruido habitual.

Por fin apareció ajetreado Kisame, llevaba una faldita, con unos shorts debajo, y después un extraño top con una nube roja y una A gigante pintada en esta.

"_No sabéis cuanto me ha costado encontrarlo" _dijo Kisame con cara de agotado y de repente puso cara feliz _"Wiii, nos vamos a un concurso de animadoraaas" _

"_Kisame, vamos a la playa..." _dijo el Boss algo desesperado.

"_¿Ah sí?.¿Itachi-san por qué no me ha dicho nada? (mirada recriminatoria de Itachi) Esperadme voy a cambiarmeeee (mientras se va corriendo)"_

Observamos con una gota como Nemo dejaba una estela de polvo detrás de él y mirando el reloj de la pared y pensando que salíamos tarde, continuamos esperando.

Al cabo de un rato, por fin escuchamos los pasos acelerados de alguien que se acercaba y vimos como Kisame venía con un gorro playero, una camisa a cuadros de manga larga, un chaleco, unos pantalones largos y unas botas altas.

"_Wiii, nos vamos a pescar a un lagooo..."_dijo Kisame con ilusión mientras todos le mirábamos con una gota.

"_Kisame... vamos a la playa..." _dijo el Boss finalmente aún con la gota en su cabeza.

"_¿Eh? (mira a Itachi) ¿Porqué no me avisaste, Itachi-san? (la vena de la sien de Itachi se hincha hasta límites insospechados) Esperadme que me voy a camb--"_

"_¡No!" _gritamos todos

"_¿Porqué? Yo no quiero ir en pantalones largos a la playa..." _dijo Kisame de morros

"_Ya pero seguro que te vas a cambiar y se te vuelve a olvidar y vendrás disfrazado de alguna estupidez" _dijo el Boss sin paciencia.

"_Y yo, después de lo de animadora, no tengo ganas de saber que más tiene en su armario, un" _dijo Deidara con pavor.

Así, con las quejas de fondo de Kisame que se apagaron a los minutos porque se olvidó de nuevo. Después de un breve viaje en autobús llegamos al pueblo vecino, lo cierto es que el viaje fue tan corto que ni siquiera puedo explicar nada de él... Nos sentamos cosa de dos segundos y ya nos teníamos que bajar. Kisame casi se queda dentro del autobús... Aunque eso no nos hubiese importado mucho (se encoge de hombros) El caso es que notábamos el sol por encima de nuestras cabezas, oíamos las olas y entonces sonreímos todos extasiados... ¡Por fin unas vacaciones como dios mandaba!.¡Con playa de verdad y todo!

//¿Por qué dice eso?//

Las últimas vacaciones que el Boss nos propuso fueron un tanto... decepcionantes (una gota recorre el rostro de Itachi) Dijo que nos llevaría a la playa y lo único que hizo fue... Robar arena de la villa de la arena, que para eso tienen mucha, y la esparció por el suelo. Que no veas el follón que se montó porque Kakuzu dijo que los daños en el parqué serían irreparables... Después compró una piscina infantil de plástico, la hinchó, la llenó de agua y decía que eso era el mar... Claro cuando intentamos entrar todos la piscina explotó y todo el agua se esparció por el suelo, que juntándose con la arena se convirtió en barro... Deidara se puso contenta gritando que no tendría que comprar arcilla, Kakuzu tirándose de los pelos por lo que iba a costar de limpiar eso... Kisame haciendo ángeles en la arena mojada... Un desastre... (se lleva la mano a la cabeza con pesar solo recordando aquella escena)

Por eso cuando esta vez vimos la playa nuestros corazones irradiaban felicidad, por supuesto malvada hay que decirlo.

"_Bien chicos, lo primero es ir a nuestra pensión, la ha reservado Kakuzu así que lo mejor será que nos guíe él" _dijo el Boss y todos afirmamos con la cabeza.

Después de unos 15 minutos andando todos empezábamos a estar cansados, sudábamos por el calor y ya ni te hablo de Kisame, que con los pantalones largos y las botas se estaba asando.

"_Oye Kakuzu, un... Pensaba que habrías cogido el hotel al lado de la playa, un" _dijo Deidara abanicándose con un panfleto que había cogido en la parada del autobús.

"_¿Al lado de la playa?.¿Estás mal de la chola?.¿Sabes cuanto dinero nos costaría eso? Lo he cogido lejitos, para que así nos saliese más barato" _contestó Kakuzu como si le hablase a un tonto.

"_Y sabiendo eso... ¿no podríamos haber cogido un autobús?" _preguntó Hidan, que ya iba despechugado (vamos, como siempre)

"_¿Pero tú estás loco? Hemos cogido el autobús más barato y ahora nos toca andar, que para eso tenéis piernas. Después si os ponéis obesos me preguntaréis por qué os dejé. Así que no os dejo" _dijo Kakuzu haciendo que todos le mirásemos con una gota.

A los cinco minutos de esa conversación acabamos llegando a la pensión... Un edificio de madera, con agujeros en el techo, el cartel estaba medio caído y había una pequeña puertecita para perro que chirriaba con el aire. Diría que hasta una rosa del desierto pasó por allí.

"_¡Eeeeh aquí la tenemos!"_ exclamó Kakuzu con una sonrisa triunfal _"Me diréis que no es bonita. Es una joya. ¡Tan barata! No os lo podríais imaginar"_

"_Creo que nos hacemos a la idea..." _dijimos todos con una gota a coro.

"_¿No podrías haber alquilado en una pensión sin agujeros en el techo?" _pregunté yo a disgusto.

"_¿Pero tú estás loco?.¿Sabes lo que cuesta hoy en día una pensión sin agujeros en el techo? Además así podrás ver las estrellas en el cielo por la noche, así que no te quejes" _contestó Kakuzu de nuevo, haciendo que todos suspirásemos en silencio.

Cogimos nuestras maletas, Kisame y Kakuzu iban delante, uno contento por el lugar y el otro contento por lo barato que iba a salir todo. Una vez dentro, donde todo, aunque parezca imposible, estaba aún más cochambroso que desde fuera, nos pusimos delante de la recepcionista que se estaba limando las uñas mientras hablaba por el móvil. Después de dos minutos esperando que acabase, que yo estuve por hacerle tragar el teléfono, nos miró y sonrió falsamente.

"_¿En qué puedo ayudarles?" _preguntó la recepcionista con una voz de pito impresionante.

"_He reservado unas habitaciones en su increíblemente BARATA pensión" _dijo Kakuzu feliz.

"_Hay que ver lo feliz que es este cuando algo le sale barato..." _comentó Sasori en voz baja.

"_Hm¿me puede decir su nombre?" _dijo la recepcionista mirando una hojas de papel... Vamos la tecnología no era lo suyo.

"_Kakuzu el mejor monetario del mundo" _dijo este orgullosamente y todos observábamos con una gota.

"_Aquí está... Oh lo siento, pero sus habitaciones no están preparadas, tendrán que esperar a mañana para poder entrar" _dijo la chica.

"_P-pero... ¿no tendremos que pagar por hoy verdad?" _dijo con cara lastimera Kakuzu.

"_L-lo siento..." _dijo la muchacha sonriendo tensamente.

"_DIOS ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO..." _empezó Kakuzu desesperadamente.

"_No blasfemes el nombre del dios Jyanshin" _gritó enfadado Hidan.

"_Da igual las habitaciones como estén, entramos en ellas!" _dijo desesperadamente Kakuzu.

"_Pero señor, el suelo se ha caído a cachos y están en el segundo piso" _dijo la mujer.

"_Da igual, ya nos la apañaremos" _dijo Kakuzu decididamente.

"_¿Pero tú estás imbécil Kakuzu?.¡No sabemos levitar!.¿Cómo demonios quieres que durmamos?" _gritó Hidan enfadado.

"_Estoy harto, quiero irme a dormir" _dijo Sasori _"Sois incompetentes hasta para encontrar un hotel"_

"_A callar danna, que tu mueres dentro de poco en la serie, un" _dijo Deidara ya perdiendo los nervios.

"_Yo no sé para qué demonios os pago unas vacaciones. ¡Mirad como acabamos! Las pasadas si que fueron unas buenas vacaciones" _empezó el Boss.

"_¡Quiero vivir en Australia!" _gritó por gritar Kisame.

"_Eh ya que hay agujeros yo me pido debajo de un rayo de luz. Me va a ir genial para hacer la fotosíntesis. No sabes tú cuanto. ¿Qué sabrás tú Zetsu 2? Te recuerdo que yo soy tu" _empezó Zetsu.

Y así el ruido de la pelea que habían empezado todos llenaba el aire hasta que por fin alguien puso silencio.

"_¡CALLAOS YA!"_ grité yo finalmente, enfadado, mirándolos a todos con odio _"Primero tú (señala a Kakuzu) ¡No seas tan rata, maldita sea!.¡Para una maldita vez que salimos de vacaciones de verdad...!.¡Quiero ir a la maldita playa en un maldito autobús! No pienso caminar todo eso cada vez que quiera irme a dar un bañito todo porque estás tan mal de la cabeza que no puedes reservar un hotel en condiciones."_

"_... Y-yo solo..." _contestó débilmente Kakuzu.

"_¡Tú!(señala a Hidan)¡No seas tan creído! Tú eres el único friki que está apuntado a esa religión tuya de pacotilla. ¡Así que deja de decir tantos tacos, sé donde guarda el Boss el bambú y te lo haré tragar por un sitio que no será tan agradable como la boca! (Hidan lo mira con horror) ¡TÚ! (Mira a Deidara) ¿Quieres dejar de putear ya a Sasori diciéndole que se va a morir? Es que tus amenazas no han cambiado desde que nos enteramos. ¡Si te crees artista, al menos háznoslo ver! (Mira a Sasori) ¡Y tú, si te quieres dormir tírate al suelo y déjanos a todos en paz!.¡Todo el rato rallando!.¡Te callas y te duermes! Y sino no sufras¡dentro de poco cerrarás los ojos y no los volverás a abrir! (se gira y mira al líder) ¡Usted Boss no diga estupideces, las últimas vacaciones fueron una mierda!.¡Así que como siga diciendo cosas como esa lo destituimos y nos compramos otro líder nuevo! (se gira a Kisame) ¡Tú deja ya de hablar de cosas sin sentido! No digas lo primero que se te ocurre... E-es que son por estas cosas que te lo digo Kisame... Eres estúpido y nunca serás nada en esta vida... ¡NADA! Y tú (se gira hacia Zetsu) Si quieres sol te vas a dormir al jardín pero preferiblemente me gustaría dormir con un techo encima de nuestras cabezas. Y por estas vacaciones pasen, pero como vayan a ser tan mierda como esta, las próximas olvidaos de que existo y no me preguntéis si quiero ir. ¿LO HABÉIS ENTENDIDO?"_

Todos mis compañeros me miraron con miedo y afirmaron con una gota. Sasori lloriqueaba por lo que le había dicho y Deidara le pegaba palmaditas en la espalda para que parara.

"_Qué cruel es Itachi-san..." _murmuró en voz baja Kisame

"_Si es que... no sé para que le compré yo un diario" _dijo el Boss

"_¡A la mierda su diario y a la mierda usted, Boss!" _grité con enfado pateando una silla.

//Estaba usted muy agresivo Itachi-san... (Sudy se pone en la cabeza del psicólogo)//

A ver Psi-chan... entiéndelo... Yo estaba estresado, me habían ido fastidiando a lo largo de meses... y todas esas cosas se acumulaban en mi interior y yo no podía contárselas a nadie (cara de frustración) ¡No te tenía a ti para contártelo! Y entonces explotaba cada cierto tiempo. El Boss para evitar eso me compró un diario para que escribiese mis cosas.

"_Itachi, como no hablas mucho conmigo y eso me tiene preocupado..." _empezó el Boss en aquel momento _"Te he comprado un diario personal... (sonrisa) Tiene candado y todo, así podrás escribir todo lo que te pase"_

Al día siguiente el candado había desaparecido ya que lo habían reventado (gota) Lo entendí perfectamente, lo iba a leer, así que empecé a divertirme a costa del Boss. Me inventaba las historias y al día siguiente recibía consejos que intentaban ser casuales.

Por ejemplo yo escribía: "Odiado diario..." Porque no voy a ponerle querido a estas alturas¿entiendes? (cara de que es una verdad absoluta) "Esta tarde he ido a un barrio marginal, un hombre me ha querido vender un seguro anti-sombras. Me ha explicado el peligro potencial que suponen las sombras y además de su inteligencia en algunas zonas horarias. Creo que pensaré en hacérmelo" Al día siguiente, en la hora del desayuno el Líder soltaba como el que no quiere la cosa.

"_Chicos¿sabéis que me he enterado que hay unos timadores haciendo que la gente compre sus seguros anti sombras?" _empezó el Boss muy seguro de sí mismo.

"_¿Anti-sombras, un?" _comentaba de manera confundida Deidara.

"_Sí, sueltan chorradas como que las sombras pueden matarnos" _continuaba el Boss.

"_Nunca he oído hablar de semejante gilipollez" _dijo a disgusto Hidan.

"_Solo os aviso, porque creo que sois muy inocentes¿verdad Itachi?" _dijo el Boss ante el asombro de los demás y yo le sonreí afirmando con la cabeza, intentando no estallar en una carcajada.

U otro día, escribí: "Creo que me voy a suicidar. La vida es una mierda. Kisame es un asco, tonto y no me hace caso. Además mi hermano me odia por lo de mi familia y Deidara tiene incontinencia urinaria y estoy harto de lavarle las sábanas a escondidas para que el Boss no se entere" y al día siguiente me sentaba en la mesa a desayunar mirando el plato imitando un aspecto derrotado. El líder entró en la sala, acercó una silla un poco hacia donde estaba yo y me puso una mano en el hombro solemnemente.

"_Itachi... La vida es bella" _yo estuve a punto de partirme, si no fuese porque tengo mucho aguante hubiese caído únicamente con aquello _"Hay que vivirla, día a día... Y hoy puede que no nos vaya bien, pero mañana nos irá mejor ¿sabes?"_

"_¿Qué hace el Boss?" _preguntó con una gota el recién llegado Sasori.

"_¡Calla, el Boss está teniendo momento filosófico!" _dijo acusadoramente Kisame y yo se lo agradecí riéndome internamente.

"_Y puede que Kisame sea pesado y tonto... Él es diferente no se lo tengas en cuenta" _dijo el Boss

"_¡Wai soy diferente!.¡Como los gays y los osos hormigueros!" _gritó felizmente Kisame

"_¿Los gays y los osos hormigueros, un?.¿Qué relación tienen? Además, no te estaba halagando, Kisame... Un" _dijo Deidara con una gota.

"_Además Itachi... tu hermano seguro que en el fondo te quiere, te perdonará" _dijo el líder ignorando a los demás _"Y tranquilo... el frotar, se va a acabar."_

"_¿Vamos a comprar Vipp? El detergente de marca es muy caro Boss, así que tiraremos de la marca Hacendado¿de acuerdo?" _dijo Kakuzu con una gota.

"_Anima esa cara Itachi (sonrisa del Boss)" _eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

"_(se echa encima de la mesa y mete la cabeza entre los brazos intentando que no vea que se ríe) G-gracias Bju-Boss..." _dije lo mejor que pude, entre risa y risa silenciosa y pegando con la mano en la mesa.

"_Que bonito... Itachi está llorando..." _dijo el Boss en su mundo haciendo que yo tuviese más ganas de reírme.

"_¿Soy yo, o ese se está riendo?" _dijo Hidan con una gota y los demás, menos Kisame, afirmaron en acuerdo.

A los minutos salí ya calmado y con lágrimas en los ojos de reír y me quedé detrás de la puerta escuchando.

"_Deidara, a partir de ahora llevarás pañal por las noches" _dijo el Boss inflexivamente haciendo que el silencio se formase en la sala

"_¿QUÉ UN?.¿UN P-P-PAÑAL UN?.¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!" _oí gritar a Deidara después de un golpe en la mesa y un arrastrar de la silla, seguramente se había levantado indignada.

"_Deidara... sé lo tuyo..." _dijo el Boss con voz segura.

"_Lo mío qué? No sé de qué me habla Boss!" _volvió a gritar Deidara.

"_Sé lo de las noches..." _dijo el Boss con menos paciencia.

"_¿Qué duermo, un?.¿Qué tiene que ver eso con un pañal?" _gritó Deidara que debía estar alucinando pepinillos.

"_Si no quieres admitirlo lo diré delante de tus compañeros" _dijo el Boss con una voz de desesperanza _"Sé que mojas la cama" _escuché unas exclamaciones de sorpresa de los demás mientras yo me aguantaba la risa imaginándome sus caras.

"_Yo no mojo la cama, un!.¿Qué paranoia es esa?" _gritó Deidara pegando de nuevo en la mesa _"¿Quién te ha dicho esa mierda, un?"_

"_Deidara cuida tu lenguaje... Y no pienses mal de tus compañeros ellos solo quieren lo mejor para ti y lo mejor para la higiene de la cueva" _dijo el Boss

"_¡Sois todos estúpidos, un!.¡Os voy a demandar por destrozar mi imagen, un!" _gritó Deidara, al escuchar movimiento me aparté de allí y al rato la vi pasar enfadadísima...

//Será enfadadísimo...//

En aquel entonces aún pensábamos que era mujer, así que es enfadadísima (cara tranquila y Sudy en la cara del psicólogo) Pero bueno prosigamos con la historia que te estaba contando...Después de aquello, la recepcionista repugnante nos dio una habitación en un anexo que había en la planta baja y donde no tendríamos vecinos sobre nuestras cabezas.

"_Bien lo mejor será que vayamos a..." _empezó el Boss.

"_Carrera por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso" _gritó Kisame contento y él y Deidara subieron escaleras arriba dejándonos con una gota a los demás.

"_Si estamos en la planta baja, no hay que subir esca--" _empezó a decir el Boss pero fue callado por el estruendo que se produjo y Kisame cayó delante de nuestros ojos.

"_Ouch, la escalera se ha roto... (sonríe) Caída libre." _

"_Boss, Kisame ha desaparecido... ¿Será una técnica, un?" _escuchamos decir a Deidara, que bajaba las escaleras.

"_Quiero hacer caída libre de nuevo (sonríe)" _dijo Kisame

"_Nada de tonterías. Nuestro piso es este, la planta baja. Así que vamos a la habitación ya _dijo el Boss finalmente enfadado. Yo hacía rato que no hablaba, después de enfadarme me tiraba algunos minutos sin hablar.

"_¿Cuánto queda?.¿Cuánto queda?.¿Cuánto queda?"_ preguntaba insistentemente Kisame por el camino.

"_¡Joder Kisame cállate la boca!" _dijo con un dedo en la sien Hidan.

"_Por cada pregunta que hace, el mundo se hace un céntimo más pobre" _dijo Kakuzu seriamente.

"_¿En serio? (cara sorpresa)"_ preguntó Sasori.

_Después de un pequeño pasillo llegamos a un cobertizo y delante teníamos una puerta, el Líder la abrió y todos miramos al interior intrigados. _

**Yeaah! Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a la carga... Vuelvooo a fanfiction vueeelvooo por navidaaaad (8) ... Estoy algo musical yo ahora... Bueno, el caso es que, ahora poniéndonos serios... Este capítulo se lo tengo que dedicar a alguien, porque lo iba a hacer en el pasado, pero se me olvidó y cuando lo subí me quedé SHIT! T-T...**

**El caso es que este capítulo va dedicado con todo mi cariño y aprecio a **_**Woman in red**_**. Porque de repente me dijeron que este fic estaba recomendado en el foro de losbuenosfics y que también me habían recomendado como autora y no fue ni más ni menos que ella quien lo hizo. Muchísimas gracias!!! No sabes cuantísima (patadón al diccionario) ilusión que me hizo!!! Fui muy, muy, muy feliz cuando lo vi y cada vez que lo recuerdo lo sigo siendo:) Así que este va por ti, te mereces una mención especial!**

**Ahora paso a comentar vuestros review, gracias por ellos n-n**

_Rinix, _**la rápida Rinix xD me sorprendes. Jajaja me alegra que te pudieses reír a gusto xD Sí, el summary pasado era Slam Dunk xD Psi-chan era Rukawa y el Boss Haruko xDDD Siento haber tardado tanto, pero con la universidad me falta tiempo para todo lo que querría T-T Espero que te guste este capi n.n**

_Lucimanga, _**Bueno mientras lo leas ya me vale xD Itachi es muuy bueno (Itachi// claro q sí ù.ú) Era algo irónico -.- (Itachi// ¬¬) :) Bueno pero cuando saquen el Kyuubi... mmm juju me has dado argumento para un trozo más de fic, así que no te lo desvelo :P Lo de Deidara arreglado xD .**

_Aranel Lume, _**yo no sé si quiero verlo de marinerita o.o... Yo quiero verlo desvestido jejeje (se le pone cara d pervertida) ù.ú ehem! Si, el Boss es malévolo ò.ó Deidara será hombre a partir de poco, tienen que descubrirlo aún xD A mi es que me gusta Nemo ù.ú o Nemito xD es para quitarle más importancia, ya ni le destaca por su mandíbula XD A quien llamaron hijo de Satanás fue a Naruto, así que en todo caso él sería tu hermano ù.ú XD Yo también quiero a Itachi por su carisma y por su cuerpo serrano :D Lo de matar a tus compañeros también, en un 2x1 ya se lo diré ù.ú. Ale peazo contestación que te he hecho XD**

_Jho-in24, _**Hola!!! ****Nueva gente:O No sabeees lo feliz que me hacen comentarios así!!! Waaaah n/////n En serio te tiras riendo tanto tiempo?? (aunq sea un poquito a mi ya me vale xDDD) Me alegro muchísimo!!! Espero que este te haga reír también, y también ver tu review de nuevo n.n Arigatô!!**

_Taniuskey, _**PAGANAAA!! Seh pobres Akatsuki ù.ú y encima después los van matando... si es que no hay justicia en el mundo. Siii a mí ahora Saso también me da más pena (aunque me gusta la frase: que me vaya a morir no os da derecho a putearme XD) , pues ahora q se saben más muertes el puteo va empezar a generalizarse XD pero eso viene más, máaaas adelante XD BESTIAAA!!! XD Una última cosa... Me recargo :)**

_Sauron-dmx, _**jaja me alegra que te gustase el capítulo (Bueno o.o a mi me da la impresión que te tuviste que leer todo el fic xD) Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por todos los alerts, favorites y todo q me pusiste n.n Me hacen feliz. Espero que este también te guste y verte por los review.**

_Sandrona87, _**Claro que sí, mis advertencias son majas (aunque creo que cuando leas esto habrás puesto más reviews, ya que este es del primer capi xD) No sé si al acabar la carrera te regalarán una Sudy, pero sino... cómprala, es básica para clientes como Itachi ù.ú A mí de los encuentros de hermanos me gustan los Peter... ¿Peter? XD son tonterías que se repiten pero me hace gracia xD Lo de Dei se arregla más adelanteee T-T AGH DEJAME DEI MALEVOLO! XD**

Bueno, y eso es todo por esta vez.

**Espero que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto en salir (intentaré escribir muuucho esta navidad para tener capítulos para ir poniendo aunque tenga mucha faena :) )**

**Nos vemos!!**

**Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo a todos!!!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


	5. Psicólogo, me han dicho que no puedo

**Summary: Psi-chan se marchó de su pueblo de origen para convertirse en un buen entrenador Akatsuki. Pero su Akatsuki, Itachi, no se porta bien y se sale de su akatsukiball. Además, su rival Adrien (Otro psicólogo), le toma la delantera llevándose a Boss como su Akatsuki. ¿Logrará vencer en la Liga Akatsuki? (Itachi: T.T Esto cada vez va a peor…)**

**Disclaimer -- ¡Pristina Luna! ¡Dame el poder!**

**Miru -- ¬¬ … ¿Qué haces?**

**Disclaimer -- Me ha dado ganas de recordar viejos tiempos a mi también.**

**Miru --A tu trabajo, venga -o-**

**Disclaimer -- Los personajes de este fic no pertenecen en su mayoría a esta persona que tiene cabeza de tomate n.n (Miru, detrás del disclaimer con un bate y con cara de mala leche) **

**Advertencias: Este fanfic puede spoilear la trama de la serie dependiendo de por donde la llevas. Avisados quedáis. Además este fanfic, puede (debe XD), provocar risas incontrolables, se aconseja no beber ni comer mientras se lee. No me hago responsable de pantallas con pegotes de pastel o teclados inutilizados por bebidas derramadas xDD.**

**Las cosas entre paréntesis son aclaraciones o acciones. Las cosas entre / son las intervenciones del psicólogo. Las cosas entre "" y en cursiva son palabras dichas en el pasado, es decir todas las conversaciones.**

Nota: Para quien no lo sepa, Pain : en inglés, dolor (lo digo proque está puesto un par de veces y es para no confundir)

**MIS MOTIVOS RETURNS**

**Capítulo Cinco - Psicólogo, me han dicho que no puedo descansar**.

Después de un pequeño pasillo llegamos a un cobertizo y delante teníamos una puerta, el Líder la abrió y todos miramos al interior intrigados. Allí vimos como había una litera muy alta, y lo demás eran futones en el suelo.

"_Decidamos..." _empezó el Boss _"¿Eh? (mira a los lados) ¿Dónde está Itachi?"_

"_La litera es mía (sonrisa)" _dije yo desde encima de la litera. _"He sido el más rápido así que es mía"_

"_Pero es imposible ser más rápido que tú, un" _dijo disgustada Deidara _"Tienes todos los records del Gran Turismo en la Play"_

"_Que seáis malos no es mi culpa" _dije sonriendo inocentemente

"_Mejor será que lo dejemos, ha sido una carrera justa... Y no queremos que se vuelva a enfadar" _dijo el Boss con una gota y los demás afirmaron suspirando.

"_Mejor tenedme de amigo" _dije tumbándome en la cama y mirando al techo... _"Mierda, tenemos agujeros..."_

"_Itachi, no digas tacos, después si les da por sacarnos y estamos en horario infantil nos censurarán" _dijo el Boss enfadado y dirigió la mirada al techo _"¡Jesús! Vaya pedazo de agujero cab--"_

"_¡B-Booooss! Piense en los niños..." _dijo Sasori con una gota.

"_Pero si ni estoy casado, solo estoy diciendo que tenemos un pu--" _empezó el Boss enfadado.

"_Pueblooo italiano (8) Al pie de la montañaaaa, un (8)" _dijo Deidara interrumpiendo las palabrotas del Boss, pues lo que había dicho antes de la censura tenía razón.

"_B-bueno... Lo mejor será que nos cambiemos y salgamos de este antro" _dijo el Boss con una gota. Todos miramos hacia el único baño que había en la habitación _"Bien, decidire... ¿Eh? (mira a los lados) ¿Dónde está Itachi?"_

"_(desde dentro del baño) Primero!" _dije desde dentro del lavabo, empezándome a poner el bañador.

"_Agh que rabia... No es justo..." _escuché protestar a Deidara.

"_No sufráis... Eso sí... (Baja la voz) Ayer borré los récord de Itachi del Gran turismo" _dijo Sasori haciendo que los demás durante una décima de segundo pusieran cara de emoción, porque a la otra décima comprobaron como yo estaba detrás de Sasori con cara de malas pulgas.

"_¿Que has hecho qué?" _dije yo con mi mejor tono gélido.

"_E-e-e...e...e..." _empezó a tartamudear Sasori, más pálido que el papel.

"_Ala, ya lo has conseguido, un" _dijo a disgusto Deidara _"Ahora ya verás lo pesado que estará hasta que se le quite la parálisis"_

"_E-e-e... e-e-e-e..." _seguía a su bola Sasori.

"_¡Es que no es justo, mierda!" _exclamó enfadado Hidan, ahora que el Líder no escuchaba nada. _"Claro, seguro que tu padre te enseñaba a jugar y por eso ahora lo haces tan bien..."_

"_E-e-e.. e-e..." _empecé yo con cara de pena.

"_¡Dios mío, un! ¡Lo de Sasori-danna parece ser contagioso, un! ¡Es una epidemia!_" dijo Deidara apartándose del pelirrojo.

"_E-eso no es cierto..." _conseguí articular yo con voz llorosa _"Mi padre no me ayudaba... Mi padre nunca... Nunca..."_

"_Ala, ya lo habéis hecho llorar" _dijo Kisame cuando yo ya no podía aguantarme y me llevé la mano a la cara para que nadie me viese _"Vamos fuera Itachi-san, no llores."_

"_Eh, ¿tú no te pones el bañador Kisame?" _dijo sorprendido Hidan

"_No tengo, además Itachi-san está teniendo una crisis. Si le dejo aquí podría acabar poniéndose agresivo y empezar a morder las cosas" _dijo Kisame tranquilamente mientras con empujoncitos me iba dirigiendo fuera de la habitación y los demás nos miraban con una gota.

Después de salir al pasillo, ya me encontraba mejor y pude cortar los malos recuerdos que el cenizo de Hidan había evocado a mi mente.

/ ¿Qué son esos recuerdos, Itachi-san? (Itachi le mira con cara de pena) Piense que podría ser algo que nos aclare porqué usted está así./

(suspira) Es algo que he intentado olvidar desde siempre. Porque... porque... ¡cuando lo recuerdo odio a mi padre!.¡Me dan ganas de resucitarlo con un ritual y matarlo de nuevo!

/ ¡Itachi-san! Eso en mi pueblo es violencia. (el Psicólogo lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados)/

¡Pero no es mi culpa! ¡Es toda suya! ¡Suyaaaaa! (se pone nervioso, agarra un cojín y empieza a estrujarlo. De repente suspira, se calma y prosigue) Yo cuando era pequeño, siempre pedía para los reyes una consola. Todos mis amigos tenían una... incluso Shisui... ¡Ya ves tú! ¡Shisui! (pone cara de exasperación) Así que yo, con parte de mis ahorros más preciados, robando dinero en el monedero de mi madre... ¡E incluso me privé de ir a discotecas! Para ahorrar y comprarme aquella consola. Que emoción el día que la enchufé y puse el juego. Pero... El tirano de mi padre acabó encontrándome jugando. Yo me giré con rapidez tapando la consola.

"_Papá, esto no es lo que parece..." _dije yo con miedo.

"_Itachi, ¿eso es una consola?... ¿Yo que te dije de esos bichos? ¡Van a devorar tu cerebro!" _gritó mi padre intentando asustarme.

" _¡Papá, es un puñado de chips! Necesito desarrollar experiencia para, de mayor, poder jugar a juegos de rol" _expliqué yo. Había escuchado que aquella excusa le sirvió a un amigo de la academia.

"_Itachi, te prohíbo que uses eso (le desenchufa la consola y se la quita) Tú tienes que aprender a matar" _dijo mi padre

"_¡Pero yo no quiero matar papá! ¡Solo quiero jugar al tetris! No me gusta hacer daño a la gente" _dije yo tristemente.

"_¡No seas tonto hijo! ¡Quien aprende a matar luego puede ir a fiestas con chisteras y comer caviar!" _dijo mi padre, aquello me sonó a idioma extranjero.

"_¡Matar está mal papá! Yo quiero la consola. Papá... Me la he comprado yo por favor..." _dije con más pena aún.

"_¡No me harás cambiar de opinión Itachi! ¡Aprende a matar, entonces ya me pensaré en devolverte la consola!" _me dijo y cerró dando un portazo. Yo tuve un berrinche, me fui de casa y me instalé en casa de un amigo mío que tenía consola. Mi madre me enviaba al criado a buscarme, pero yo siempre le daba largas.

"_Señorito, tengo la limusina fuera, será mejor que vayamos a casa." _Dijo el mayordomo

"_Samuel, vete ya. No pienso volver a casa" _le contestaba yo enfadado, mientras mi amigo me miraba con pena. Quería el mando y yo no se lo dejaba.

La historia acaba de manera trágica Psi-chan... Mi amigo me vendió, llamó a mi madre para confirmarle que yo estaba allí y mi padre me vino a buscar. Total que al final acabé aprendiendo a matar, pero antes de eso yo logré volverme un experto de los videojuegos. (pone cara de decisión) Encima después me culpan que mi familia haya muerto... ¡Primero que fue un accidente! ¡Y segundo! ¡Fue mi padre el que insistió que aprendiese a matar! Es todo su culpa.

Por eso yo me puse de aquel modo cuando Hidan me dijo eso... (suspiro) Si fuese por mi padre yo nunca hubiese aprendido a jugar a nada. Así que lo único que tenían todos era envidia.

"_Itachi-san... " _dijo Kisame tímidamente tirando de la sudadera que me había puesto.

"_¿Qué quieres Nemo?_" dije yo, aún triste, pero ya recuperado de mi bajón.

" _Quiero ir al lavabo" _contestó Kisame

"_Pues ve tú solo" _dije yo con una gota recorriendo mi rostro.

"_Ya pero... es que... Ya sabes..." _dijo Kisame tímidamente.

"_A ver Nemo, te lo he explicado muchas veces. Y esta vez no iré para recordártelo. Te desabrochas el botón del pantalón, te bajas la cremallera, te bajas el pantalón, te bajas la ropa interior, si llevas, y ya está." _

"_No sé si me acordaré de todo (gota de tensión, saca un bloc de notas) Mejor me lo apunto." _

Observé con una gota como Nemito se apuntaba todo lo que yo acababa de decirle y se marchaba con decisión a...

"_¿Y el lavabo?" _ me preguntó volviendo atrás sobre sus pasos.

"_¡Yo qué sé! ¿Tengo pinta de saber donde están los lavabos de todo el mundo?" _dije yo exasperado

"_Lo parecía..." _dijo Kisame, cosa que a mí no me dejó muy contento.

Dicho esto, Nemito se marchó corriendo hacia el lavabo, yo me volví hacia la habitación y en la entrada me encontré a Deidara sentada en un banco. Se había cambiado ya y llevaba una sudadera blanca y unos pantalones amarillos. Miraba hacia el suelo con cara de pena, cuando me escuchó llegar levantó la cabeza, me miró un momento y luego la volvió a bajar.

"_¿Me puedo sentar a esperar?" _pregunté señalando el banco.

"_Como quieras, un" _me contestó débilmente.

Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, escuché como suspiraba, así que me decidí y dije algo.

"_¿Te ocurre algo?" _pregunté amablemente.

"_No... Nada...(otro suspiro)"_

"_...¿Seguro? (cara de incredulidad)" _

"_Sí... n-no me pasa nada, un ... (otro suspiro)"_

"_Llámame observador pero... me estás engañando. O te has enamorado y por eso suspiras, o te ha pasado algo" _dije enfurruñado. Odio que me mientan y si encima lo hacen tan mal...

"_... En fin, un. Es que... Mano Derecha se ha peleado con Mano izquierda" _dijo finalmente Deidara. Yo le observaba con sorpresa.

"_¿Es que tienes que contárselo a todo el mundo?" _dijo la mano derecha de Deidara con una voz profunda.

"_¡Calla, un! Es que... Mano derecha está celosa porque mano izquierda mira mucho a las otras manos que le pasan por delante."_

"_Eso no es verdad" _dijo mano izquierda.

"_Claro que lo es. No mientas, estúpida mano. Y las tuyas también son culpables (la mano señala a Itachi) Las vas paseando por la cueva, y todos tus amigos igual. Sois unos cerdos que queréis destrozar nuestra bonita relación" _dijo la mano derecha con una voz ahora temblorosa.

"_V-vaya... no era mi intención (cara de desconcierto)" _contesté yo.

"_Mano Derecha... no empecemos..." _dijo la mano izquierda.

"_¡No las defiendas! Es vuestra culpa, ¡os morderé!" _gritó histérica la mano derecha

"_¡Para, un!" _dijo enfadada Deidara reteniendo a la mano, que se lanzaba hacia mí con histeria. Yo me había apartado unos metros, con cara de susto.

"_Que vergüenza mano derecha... Metiéndote con unas manos sin bocas, que no se pueden defender... ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Patear a niños en las escuelas?"_

"_No, pero porque no tengo pies" _gritó la otra mano

"_Como no os calléis las dos no os doy más de comer, un" _gritó finalmente Deidara, después me miró _"Llevan así todo el día... Yo no sé que hacer."_

"_Lo siento pero no sé como ayudarte. Mis manos no hablan, así que no se pelean, así que no tengo que hacerlas callar..." _dije confuso porque no sabía que contestar y además tenía miedo que la mano derecha psicópata intentase morderme.

"_No pasa nada, un" _dijo Deidara _"Las amenazaré hasta que callen y se reconcilien... Seguramente lo harán esta noche (sonrisa divertida, Itachi siente que la piel se le pone de gallina)"_

"_¡Itachi-san! Me han regalado un pantalón de chándal por mi pantalón de pesca mojado con..." _empezó Kisame

"_¡Ya! No hace falta que me lo cuentes para que entienda que no tuviste éxito con lo de los pantalones" _dije yo cortándolo

"_Ya verás que contento se pondrá Kakuzu, pantalones gratis (sonrisa inocente y entra en la habitación de los Akatsuki)" _

A los pocos segundos de haber entrado, oímos la voz de Kakuzu gritando desesperadamente.

"_NO PIENSO PAGAR LA TINTORERÍA, ¿ME OYES? ¡NO!" _

Después ese grito vimos salir al Boss que había cerrado la puerta con llave silenciosamente, se giró, nos vio a nosotros y dibujó una sonrisa tensa.

"_Cualquiera encara a Kakuzu ahora que está como poseído porque hay que pagar la tintorería" _dijo el Boss _"Así que he dejado a Hidan y Sasori como cebo, no es fácil que ellos mueran."_

"_¡Esto es una señal! La puerta no abre porque Jashin-sama os ha castigado por ser tan paganos" _escuchamos a la voz de Hidan gritar _"Hay que exorcizar esta puerta" _

"_Como le eches agua de esa y la puerta quede irreparable y nos la quieran cobrar. Sabes que te cortaré la cabeza, ¿no es cierto?"_ escuchamos a Kakuzu gritar.

"_Joder... Boss, si me oyes, ábrenos. Que si te cargas tú la puerta, Kakuzu no podrá decir nada" _gritó Hidan.

"_Esto es trampa estúpido religioso" _oímos gritar a Kakuzu.

"_¿Me estás diciendo eso a mí eh Kakuzu?" _dijo Hidan _"Repítelo de una jodida vez..."_

El Boss se cansó y abrió la puerta mirándolos con unos ojos fulminantes.

"_Como no dejéis de decir tacos os voy a coser la boca a los dos" _dijo con ira.

"_Yo sé como descoserlas..." _dijo Kakuzu tímidamente.

"_Pues te coseré las manos a la boca después de cosértela para que no puedas descosértela."_

"_El Boss ha dicho un trabalenguas" _dijo Kisame contento.

"_Por un momento pensé que esos dos se iban a convertir en ceniza por la mirada del Boss" _dijo Sasori que estaba gratamente sorprendido.

"_Dejaos de tonterías, vayamos todos a la playa, ¡AHORA!" _dijo el Boss

Pero nadie se movía, nos habíamos apalancado. Ahora en el banco estábamos sentados Deidara, Sasori y yo. En el suelo Kisame estaba tumbado revolviéndose. Zetsu estaba al lado de una ventana dándole el sol, ya que antes se había escapado de la habitación por lo que parecía. Hidan estaba a un lado del banco, también en el suelo y de morros. Kakuzu en el otro lado contaba monedas.

"_Vaa... (nadie se mueve) Y os compro helados. (Kisame se levanta, pero los demás pasan) Y os enseño mi cara." _

Todos miramos al Boss con sorpresa, el silencio se hizo durante unos segundos, un silencio tenso. Repentinamente, coordinados como si fuésemos un grupo de música, nos levantamos y nos acercamos unos pasos hacia el Boss.

"_¿Q-qué me decís? ¿Trato?" _preguntó el Boss con algo de miedo.

"_¡Trato, trato!" _dijimos todos a coro.

Repentinamente las sombras que habían envuelto siempre al Boss se dispersaron y allí apareció una cabellera pelirroja, con montones de piercings. Pasamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que yo ya no me pude aguantar más

"_¡DIOS MÍO SU PELO ESTÁ COPY-PASTEADO! E-ese pelo... ¡Han cogido el de Naruto-kun, lo han copiado, lo han pegado sobre la cabeza del Boss y le han cambiado el color!" _exclamé yo finalmente.

"_Oye que mi pelo..." _empezó el Boss.

"_¡Y su brazo también está agujereado, un! ¡No solo la cara que el brazo también!" _exclamó Deidara llevándose las manos a la cabeza

"_¡Y además tiene unos ojos que no tienen sentido! Están llenos de círculos, como si fuesen una diana. Además tienen como un efecto hipnótico extraño... No los miro demasiado porque parece que me influyen." _Dijo Sasori llevándose las manos a los ojos, dejando de mirar al Boss.

"_Matar... al... presidente..." _dijo Kisame con una voz ida mirando los ojos del líder.

"_¿Y cuando te metes debajo del agua no te entra agua por los agujeros de los piercings?" _preguntó Kakuzu.

"_¿Y cuál es su nombre Boss?" _pregunté yo finalmente. Ya puestos, quería saber más.

"_Me llamo... Pein..." _dijo de manera tímida.

"_¡DIOS MIO! ¿Esto es cachondeo o qué?" _exclamé yo llevándome las manos a la cabeza _"¡Está lleno de agujeros y se llama Pain! ¿Porqué eh? (sube la cabeza y mira al cielo con ira) ¿Por qué jugaste así con nuestro pobre líder?"_

"_¿Y cuál es el origen de ese nombre? ¿Es de una raza herética del norte de Normandía?" _preguntó Kakuzu

"_Joder Kakuzu deja de preguntar estupideces (le da una cámara de fotos) y sácame una foto con Pein-san" _dijo Hidan y se acercó con estrellitas en los ojos hacia el líder _"Es mi ídolo, con ese nombre tan, tan, tan genial... ¡Va, joder Kakuzu! Saca ya la puta foto."_

"_¡Te tengo dicho que los tacos mínimos Hidan!" _gritó Pein y acto seguido le pegó un capón al mismo tiempo que Kakuzu hacía finalmente la foto.

"_Jajaja, Pein me ha hecho pain (sonríe como un tonto mientras corre a ver la foto que ha sacado Kakuzu)"_

"_¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!" _gritó finalmente Pein-san _"Si ya sabía yo que esto era mala idea..."_

Lo mismo que se habían disipado, las sombras se alzaron de vete a saber tú donde y cubrieron al líder. Justo cuando se cubrió todos nos quedamos quietos sin movernos, mirando anonadados.

"_Bueno líder, un. ¿Nos va a enseñar su cara o qué?" _preguntó Deidara.

"_Ya lo hice. Cuando las sombras me vuelven a cubrir lo olvidaréis todo hasta..." _empezó el líder.

"_¿Hasta la próxima luna llena?" _dijo Kisame inocentemente.

"_Ehm... (cara de sorpresa) No." _Dijo el Líder _"Bien, ¿Y ahora podemos irnos ya a la playa?"_

"_Vaale..." _murmuramos todos a disgusto.

/ ¿Y cómo puede acordarse ahora del aspecto del señor Pein?/

Es que... te lo explicaré Psi-chan. Nosotros estábamos tranquilamente felices, unos meses después de las vacaciones, estábamos todos tranquilos en la cueva hasta que se hizo de noche. Entonces dijimos de salir a contar estrellas ya que el televisor se había estropeado. Cuando salimos algo acudió a mi mente y no pude más que gritarlo.

"_¡AAGH! ¡¡Es un copy-paste!! ¡¡UN COPY-PASTE!!" _ grité yo _"¡¡SU PELOOOO!! ¡NOOOOO!"_

"_¿Qué demonios?" _exclamó el líder

" _¡Pein me hizo pain! Jajajaja, ¿te lo he contado alguna vez Zetsu?" _dijo Hidan riendo como un poseso.

"_Si Hidan... Unas cuantas veces... Eso, así que cállate la boca" _contestó Zetsu.

"_Pero... ¿cómo demonios podéis recordarlo?" _gritó Pein enfadado entonces levantó la vista hacia donde Kisame le señalaba como ido _"No puede ser... (arriba observa que hay luna llena)¡Desde hoy os prohíbo que salgáis las noches de luna llena!"_

"_¡COPY-PASTE!" _grité yo.

Y claro, hace poco fue luna llena, así que por eso recuerdo como es el líder.

/Entiendo... (se apunta algo en una libreta)/

El caso es que después de un largo viaje por fin llegamos a la playa, pero nos encontramos con que estaba llenísima de gente. Prácticamente no cabía un alma en aquel lugar.

"_¿Pero por qué demonios hay tanta gente?" _dijo el líder molesto.

"_Verá hijito, aquí hay que venir pronto." _contestó una mujer mayor que había sentada en una toalla _"Yo mandé a mi marido a las cinco de la mañana a que viniese a buscar sitio. Esto es cultura popular"_

"_¿Cultura popular? ¿Por qué nunca me contaste eso?" _preguntó Kakuzu.

"¡_Porque no Kakuzu, joder! Si lo hubieses sabido me hubieses mandado a mí a pringar a las cinco de la mañana." _Replicó Hidan enfadado.

"_Que sepas que esto lo pagarás caro..." _dijo Kakuzu, claramente enfadado.

Después de mucho caminar por la playa, que la gente empezó a pensarse que éramos vendedores ambulantes, encontramos un sitio. Corrimos y nos tiramos sobre el hueco como si estuviésemos derribando a alguien en rugby. Me dieron ganas hasta de hacer una melé, pero me controlé. Deidara se marchó a cambiarse, o algo así dijo... Por otra parte el líder había extendido las toallas, situándose él estratégicamente debajo de la sombrilla.

"_¡Eh! ¿Por qué solo el líder tiene sombrilla?" _dije yo enfadado

"_Ah, no te quejes Itachi. Los rayos ultravioletas estos son geniales para enfermedades. ¡Cómo mola! ¡Sufriremos un montón! (sonrisa)" _dijo Hidan los demás le miramos con horror y nos metimos todos corriendo debajo de la sombrilla. (Bueno, todos menos Zetsu y Hidan)

"_¡Salios de mi sombrilla ahora mismo!" _ordenó el Boss. Aunque nadie le hacía caso

Al final, nos echó a patadas de debajo de la sombrilla... Y literalmente. Nos dio una patada a cada uno y nos echó a nuestras respectivas toallas. Es que tiene una puntería el Líder... (cara de decisión) El caso es que entonces escuchamos los pasos de alguien en la arena acercarse, murmullos ahogados de gente... Vamos, nos vimos obligados a mirar todos, simplemente por curiosidad.

"_Sois como críos a veces, un." _dijo Deidara regresando

Recuerdo aquel momento... Creo que fue uno de los momentos más traumáticos de mi vida. Deidara venía exhibiendo su bikini... Fue entonces cuando lo tuvimos claro. Deidara no podía ser una tía. Aún podrías dudar porque podría tener los pechos planos. Pero... Lo demás no engañaba... Todos nos quedamos un poco pálidos, hasta que ya no pudimos aguantar.

" _¡POR DIOS, MIS OJOS! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME LOS ARRANQUE!.¡QUEMAN!"_ grité yo que había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y me revolvía por la toalla con agonía.

"_Creo que veo a mi mamá al otro lado del valle..." _dijo con voz descompuesta Zetsu.

"_¡LO SABÍA! ¡LOS OJOS ERAN UN COMPLEMENTO INÚTIL! ¡Siempre supe que me traerían desgracia!" _gritó Sasori quitándose los ojos.

Kisame se levantó con la cara descompuesta y un tic en el ojo, se dirigió al agua y se tiró de cabeza

"_¡DIOS! ¡KISAME SE HA SUICIDADO! ¿¡ TE PARECE BONITO?!" _ gritó el Boss llevándose las manos a la cabeza, traumatizado.

"_¿Por qué me castigas así Jashin-sama!?" _gritaba Hidan casi llorando, mientras se iba apuñalando con su vara metálica _"¡Yo no hice nada para merecer esto! ¡Mírame! ¡Sacrifico mi cuerpo por ti! ¡Sálvame de esta tortura!"_

"_¡¡NOOOOOOO!!" _gritó Kakuzu desesperado _"¡LA BORSA HA CAÍDO Y CREO QUE MIS RETINAS SE ESTÁN FUNDIENDO!"_

"_¡Vale ya! ¡Quietos todos!" _gritó Deidara enfadado

"_¡ENFERMO! ¡ENFERMOO!" _grité yo, señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente.

"_¡Te recuerdo que el maldito bañador me lo compraste tú, un!" _acusó Deidara, injustamente

"_¡Kisameee! (llora mientras extiende una mano hacia el mar) Era tan buen hombre... Pez... (cara de indecisión) Era tan buena cosaaaaa (vuelve a llorar desconsoladamente)" _lloraba el Boss

"_¡No puede morir! ¡Tiene bránqueas! ¡Podrá respirar, un!" _decía Deidara intentando calmar la que se estaba montando. Nos habían formado un corro y había gente hasta grabando.

"_¡Zetsu está echando espuma por la boca! ¡Ahora encima tendremos que vacunarlo por la rabia!" _dijo Sasori, que seguía sin los ojos puestos (que sinceramente, no entiendo como pudo ver lo de Zetsu...)

Del agua salió Kisame, aún con cara de traumatizado, pero al menos el tic se le había pasado.

"_Intenté suicidarme pero se me olvidó que tengo bránqueas..." _dijo tristemente

"_(voz gutural) K-k-Kisame... Estas vivo... (lloriquea)" _dijo el líder emocionado.

"_Líder... (le salen lagrimillas)" _dijo Kisame emocionándose

"_¡Kisame!" _gritó el líder emocionado extendiendo los brazos para abrazarlo.

"_¡Lídeeeeeer...!" _gritaba felizmente Kisame, corriendo a lo Heidi hacia el líder.

"_Ahora. Hazme un masaje para olvidar esa cosa de ahí (señala a Deidara)" _dijo cómodamente el Boss, haciendo que Kisame se estampase contra la arena.

"_¡OYE! ¿Cómo que cosa?!"_ dijo indignado Deidara.

"_¡ENFERMO! ¡ENFERMO!" _seguía gritando yo.

Y entre abucheos le tiramos un montón de toallas encima de Deidara, para tapar el espectáculo que había montado. Ya más tranquilos, nos dispusimos a disfrutar de la playa con el ruido de las olas y los sollozos de Deidara de fondo. Yo me puse mis gafas de sol y me tumbé a ponerme moreno, ya que siempre se quejaban de que mi piel era muy blanca. El líder se puso a hacer crucigramas, Zetsu la fotosíntesis, Sasori se puso disimuladamente debajo de la sombrilla también porque el sol era muy malo para la madera, Kisame se había ido a la orilla y se divertía asustando a los niños diciéndoles que era un tiburón mutante. Hidan estaba tumbado en su toalla, con la vara metálica clavada en el pecho y Kakuzu hablaba por el móvil sin descanso. Pasó un rato de verdadera tranquilidad, hasta que de repente Deidara se levantó cual zombie, y aún tapado con una toalla, se marchó hacia otro lugar.

Nadie le dijo nada, ya que todos estábamos demasiado ocupados con nuestras cosas y al rato volvió contento (además se había puesto una camiseta muy larga que tapaba aquel desastre de la naturaleza).

"_¡Chicos, chicos!" _gritó llamando nuestra atención _"Como soy genial, he logrado que nos alquilen una barca. Podremos ir a dar una vuelta por el mar"_

Todos le miramos agradablemente sorprendidos y nos reunimos (menos Zetsu, que se quedó a seguir con la fotosíntesis y de paso vigilando las cosas) y lo seguimos hasta un pequeño embarcadero que había en aquel lugar. La barca no era demasiado grande... Si nos comprimíamos cabríamos todos. Apretujados como si fuésemos una lata de conservas, nos fuimos mar adentro (como la película) mirando felizmente (o eso parecía) el paisaje. Pero como tenía que ser, alguien debía romper aquella paz.

"_Ya está, no lo aguanto más" _dijo Hidan mosqueado _"O se aparta el travestido este, o aquí tenemos problemas"_

"_¿A quién estás llamando travestido, un?" _dijo Deidara enfadado.

"_¿Acaso ves a alguno más en el maldito bote?" _replicó Hidan.

"_Hiiidan, no discrimines a tus compañeros por lo que son..." _sermoneó el Boss

"_¿¡Pero qué es esto?! Os recuerdo que fue el Boss el que dijo que tenía que llevar esto y que era irrevocable. Sois vosotros los que deberíais miraros la cabeza, un" _dijo Deidara perdiendo ya la paciencia.

"_Creo que me estoy mareando..." _dijo Sasori levemente, concentrado en el vaivén del barco.

"_Lo dicho. Apártate de mí, travestido" _repitió Hidan.

"_Ya está, se acabó" _dijo Deidara moviéndose bruscamente.

"_¿Pero tú estás loco?" ­_oí gritar a Hidan y de repente escuché como caían dos personas al agua.

Me levanté y me giré (igual que el Boss) para mirar que estaba ocurriendo, de repente vimos una pequeña araña de Deidara y lo siguiente fue una pequeña explosión que abrió un agujero en el bote, por el cual empezó a entrar agua sin parar. Yo me quedé mirándolo sin expresión alguna, en shock.

"_¡Podrías haberme hecho daño!" _gritó Hidan desde el agua. Se ve que había saltado para salvar su integridad.

"_Eso pretendía, un" _dijo Deidara también en el agua.

"_¡NOS HUNDIMOS!" _gritó Kisame, mordiendo el filo del bote, histérico.

"_¡Las mujeres y los niños primero!" _dijo el Kakuzu nerviosamente.

"_Venga Itachi-san, usted primero" _me dijo Kisame, yo le miré con una vena hinchada en mi sien, le pateé el culo y lo tiré al agua. _"Que majo es Itachi-san, me ha salvado a mi primero"_

"_Creo que la cosa no iba por ahí..." _dijo Deidara con una gota y los ojos entrecerrados.

"_Acabo de ver una cosa..." _empezó místicamente Kakuzu _"Esto es un bote y no tiene botes salvavidas. Que gran fallo de seguridad... Si desarrollo una contramedida, me haré millonario." _

"_¡Déjate de estupideces! Estamos tan lejos de la playa que si no hacemos algo, moriremos todos ahogados" _ dijo el Boss dándole una colleja a Kakuzu.

En pocos minutos, el barco terminó por hundirse y todos estábamos en el agua chapoteando. Fue entonces cuando yo giré mi mirada y vi como Sasori estaba tumbado en el agua, flotando perfectamente. Entonces vi la luz. ¡Claro, por algo era una marioneta!

"_Todos hacia Sasori, ¡qué flota!" _dije yo nadando hacia Sasori y agarrándome a su cabeza.

"_¡A mí dejadme en paz!" _gritó Sasori con horror, viendo como todos nos acercábamos a él.

"_No seas egoísta, Sasori" _dijo el líder aferrándose a un brazo.

"_Yo me quedo aquí, y como te quejes de mí, te pego en la cara" _dijo agresivamente Hidan, que se había quedado apoyado en un hombro de Sasori.

"_¡Wihii, a caballito!" _gritó Kisame felizmente, que se había subido encima de una pierna de Sasori.

"_¡AAAGH! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo!" _gritaba Sasori moviendo la pierna enérgicamente de arriba abajo.

"_¡Qué divertido! (cara de felicidad)" _exclamó contento Kisame, que interpretaba aquello como una atracción.

"_Pues menos mal que no ha venido Zetsu, se hubiese puesto mustio de tanta agua" _apuntó Kakuzu _"Y anda que no cuesta caro hacer que se recupere..." _

"_Ala, ¿y ahora yo dónde me agarro?" _dijo Deidara, que aún estaba flotando como podía en el agua.

"_... No... No..." _empezó con voz traumatizada Sasori, viendo como se acercaba hacia su hombro.

"_¿No qué?" _dijo Deidara con una ceja alzada. El pobre, creo que no era consciente de la aversión que su bikini había provocado entre el grupo.

"_¡QUE ESO NO SE ACERQUE A MÍ! ¡ALÉJATE! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOooOO!" _empezó a gritar Sasori, moviéndose peligrosamente haciendo que los demás que estaban agarrados estuviesen en peligro (bueno, menos Kisame, que seguía feliz) y gritando como si estuviesen a punto de destriparlo.

"_¡Oye que también soy una persona, un!" _dijo Deidara enfadado.

"_Sasori... No puedes dejar a otro compañero a su suerte, ahí dejándolo ahogarse." _dijo el Boss intentándolo hacer entrar en razón.

"_Es que creo que se está imaginando que tendrá el bikini de Deidara demasiado cerca. (pone cara de trauma) Yo tampoco podría soportarlo." _comenté yo.

"_¡QUE NOOOOO!" _gritaba aún Sasori, más traumatizado por lo que yo acababa de decir.

"_Sasori, que lo hagas te estoy diciendo" _ordenó el Boss.

"_¡Sí hombre! ¿Y pretende ponerse aquí, cerca de mí?" _gritó Hidan exaltado _"¡Y una mierda! ¡No quiero que Jashin-sama me castigue de nuevo!"_

"_¡Esto es bullying! ¡Lo pagaréis caro, un!" _dijo Deidara enfadado.

"_Bueno hacemos una cosa, que Deidara se agarre al pie, bien lejos de ti. ¿Te va bien Sasori?" _dijo el Boss intentando poner un término medio.

"_B-bueno... P-pero que se aparte todo lo que pueda." _dijo con voz traumatizada Sasori.

Refunfuñando, Deidara nadó hasta el otro pie de Sasori y se agarró lo suficiente como para flotar y acercarse lo mínimo a Sasori. Mientras seguía de morros, Kisame le miró felizmente.

"_Hola, señora desconocida" _dijo sonriendo

"_¡CÓMO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR SEÑORA TE REVIENTO LA TAPA DE LOS SESOS, KISAME!" _gritó Deidara mirando amenazadoramente a Kisame.

"_Déjalo, es inútil... No tiene nada dentro" _dije yo tranquilamente.

"_¡Tú cállate! ¡Te odio! ¡Me vengaré! Desarrollaré una técnica únicamente para matarte aunque después la usaré con tu hermano y acabaré muriendo"_

_(Silencio generalizado.)_

"_Creo que acabo de tener una premonición... (cara de miedo)" _dijo Deidara mientras yo le seguía mirando como si fuese un loco.

"_Bueno Sasori, tú tenías unas hélices, ¿no es así?" _dijo el Boss, a lo que Sasori afirmó tímidamente con la cabeza _"Úsalas y devuélvenos a la playa"_

"_¡P-Pero!" _iba a protestar Sasori, pero vio como todos le mirábamos con expectación, así que no pudo hacer nada más que lo que se le ordenaba.

Después de un accidentado viaje, por fin llegamos a la orilla, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Unos cuantos hasta nos aplaudieron. Zetsu se nos acercó y nos miró con sorpresa.

"_¿Qué os ha ocurrido? Tardabais tanto que me he comido vuestra ración de comida." _Dijo tranquilamente Zetsu.

"_¡Hemos naufragado, casi morimos en el mar!" _grité yo intentando darle dramatismo.

"_¡Y encima tú te comes la comida! ¿Qué tienes en esa cabeza, Zetsu?" _gritó Kakuzu con las manos en la cabeza.

"_Hemos tenido que aferrarnos a Sasori, que flotaba como un corcho, para no morir de cansancio." _Dijo el Boss

"_Oh, parece una historia interesante... ¿Y por qué no habéis usado vuestro chakra para poneros de pie en el agua y caminar hasta aquí?"_

Todos le miramos con la cara desencajada... La verdad es que hubiese sido una idea tan normal, que hasta parecía absurdo que no se nos hubiese ocurrido. Sasori cayó al suelo de rodillas y empezó a lloriquear, mientras decía algo como que había cogido complejo de bote.

"_¡Si quieres podemos alquilarte!" _dijo emocionado Kakuzu.

"_¡Más quisieras!" _gritó Sasori enfadado. Entonces dirigí la vista a Deidara, que hacía mucho rato que no hablaba.

"_No me mires. Te odio" _dijo secamente.

"_Siendo tan borde no llegarás a ninguna parte. No te sacarás novio... o novia... (cara de indecisión) Bueno lo que tú sea que prefieras (pone cara de cierto miedo)"_

"_¡UN DIA TE MATO, UN!" _dijo Deidara apretando el puño con rabia.

**Ale, siguiendo el orden de fanfics que necesitan ser actualizados, ahora le toca el turno a Mis Motivos Returns. Con este capítulo he puesto todo lo que llevo escrito por el momento. La verdad es que llevo meses sin escribir nada u.u Tendría que ponerme a ello****. Pero bueno, como sabéis en este fic llevo un ritmo diferente, tendréis que esperar y espero que no me abandonéis T.T xD**

**El título del capítulo va porque, aunque quiere, Itachi no puede descansar tranquilamente en las vacaciones ù.ú aish… xD Este capítulo me gusta mucho xD la parte de cuando descubren que Deidara es tío y la parte de la barca simplemente me divertí muchísimo escribiéndola xD Espero que vosotros os divirtáis también leyendo n.n**

**Paso a lo de siempre ù.ú yey… XD**

_Rinix, _**ou yeah, la más rápida del farwest xD Me alegra que lo del diario te hiciese reír, yo también me divertí mucho escribiéndolo xD Wow, si te pones contenta porque actualizo yo ya soy feliz n.n Oooh humillar a Peter… Hm… Es una idea tan genial que no sé como no se me ocurrió antes o.o xDDD Cuando pueda lo haré n.n**

_Sauron-dmx, _**xDDD Itachi tiene un límite y antes que no tenía psicólogo… Pobre, era insoportable (no sé lo que era más… Si él o su vida… 8D… XD) Woh también leíste Mis motivos n.n? Gracias!! Bueno me recomendaron pero fui desestimada xD Sablazos yay! XD Por eso hice bastantes cambios en lo que seguiré publicando. Pero este fanfic no lo puedo dejar xD (Si quieres saber más sobre los cambios está todo en el perfil ù.ú) No pasa nada n.n Como si lo quieres hacer más largo, no importa en absoluto n.n**

_Raggie-chan, _**Claroo, yo lo publico, que es lo que cuenta ò.o Si que lo actualizo. No dejaré este fic sin acabar o sin avisar. Nununu xD Gracias por todos los cumplidos hacia mi fic, me siento muy muy feliz n.n COMO QUE ITACHI TE AMO!? Ò.Ó Pero en la distancia, eh?! xDDDDDDD n.n Ale, el siguiente capítulo.**

_Lucimanga, _**ô.o ay no sé chica, tu verás lo q has leído y lo que no xD ù.ú AGUJEROS! HAY AGUJEROS!! xDDDD Pues como no hayas podido dormir hasta ahora lo llevas claro… xD Ita es genial, eso no se duda nunca ù.ú Sasori? Creo que al paso que va no se recuperará nunca XDDDD**

_Taniuskey, _**PAGANA! :) Seguro que es para confundir a Psi-chan xD No es que esté loco… digamos que está algo obsesionado… xDDD Pues gafas de estas creo que las venden en la farmacia, de estas para leer y son baratitas xD Es el misterio de Kakuzu xD. Piensa que si todo el mundo comiese bambú entonces no habría suficiente para los pandas!! Aún no sé porqué, pero sí, tenía una hucha de Peter y le dio pena romperla ù.ú Pero eso es porque es un buenazo ù.ú Las venas tienen diferentes procedencias hoy en día ù.ú xD Este Kisame… xD ¿Te pensabas que no lo haría Kakuzu? XD pues claro que sí, es un rata! XD Kisame y su armario… No quieras comprenderlo xD Sip, era un viaje imaginario, pero creo que Pein lo hizo por vagancia o algo así xD No es como el discurso de un dios, es el discurso de un dios ù.ú… ¿cuela? XD Sasori está sufriendo el ser : otro personaje que le mola a Miru xD No sé cuando leerás esto porque hace como lustros que no te veo por ninguna parte -o- Hazme una estatua :D XD**

_Queen-Poli, _**oh o.o en la oficina! Dios hasta dónde llega mi fic? (Mira al cielo sorprendida) Itachi: Nooo T-T ¿También leíste Mis motivos? :O Oh! Pues mi fic tenía permitido el acceso de reviews para personas no registradas (dios eso ha sonado como si fuese un acceso para discapacitados… o.o XDU) Oh, que bien, que la gente llame a Sasuke Peter! Yay! Ale, aquí el siguiente capi n.n Gracias por tu review.**

_Lillum-Sama, _**Me alegra que te suba los ánimos n.n Me alegra que mientras encuentras comentes el fic ù.ú soy eternamente feliz xDD Itachi sin ropa siempre es mejor! Por dios! Eso no se puede dudar nunca! XD Itachi ignora el mundo a su alrededor, así que se le pudo pasar perfectamente lo de Deidara xD Peter es odiable! xD yo los invitaría… creo… no se… xD Es Kakuzu, cualquiera le lleva la contraria… Puede coserte la boca!! O.o Itachi lo hizo para fastidiar lo del diario xD ù.ú Oh, vale, ahora te sitúo más ù.ú XD Yeaaaah XD**

**Bueno y eso ha sido todo por esta vez y por el capítulo pasado ù.ú Recibí review de sandrona :P con una idea maquiavélica que no me ha sido desvelada y que requería colaboración de la gente que lee el fic y de Barcelona… Uy que me parece que pides mucho xD **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo n.n**

**Bye byee!!**

**Miruru Yaoi Kuroba**


End file.
